Tun, was getan werden muss!
by severinalupin
Summary: Voldemort beauftragt Severus sich an Potters Schlammblutfreundin zu vergehen, damit Harry in seinem unüberlegten Zorn eine leichte Beute wird. Der Plan des Orden des Phönix um diese Aktion zu vereiteln und deren Konsequenzen, wirft das Leben unseres Tränkemeisters ganz schön aus der Bahn. Pairing: SS/? (soll eine Überraschung werden)
1. Severus (Teil 1)

**Titel: **Tun, was getan werden muss!  
><strong>Autor:<strong> severinalupin  
><strong>Beta: <strong>Kobold, Rudi und ab Kapitel 17 zusätzlich Legolas**  
>Kapitel:<strong> 24 Kapitel + Epilog  
><strong>Altersfreigabe: <strong>P 18 (auch wenn es nur wenige beschriebene sexuelle Handlungen oder Gewaltszenen gibt, geht es doch um Vergewaltigung und auch Kindesmissbrauch wird angedeutet – deshalb das hohe Rating)  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>SS/? (soll eine Überraschung werden)  
><strong>Kategorie:<strong> Geschichte, Drama, Romanze  
><strong>Kurzbeschreibung: <strong>(Diese Geschichte ist zu Beginn von Harrys 6. Schuljahr angesiedelt und ab da ändert sich natürlich der Verlauf der Handlung zu den Originalbüchern – und davor auch schon ein wenig, da Sirius noch lebt.) Voldemort beauftragt Severus sich an Potters Schlammblutfreundin zu vergehen, damit Harry in seinem unüberlegten Zorn eine leichte Beute wird. Der Plan des Orden des Phönix um diese Aktion zu vereiteln und deren Konsequenzen, wirft das Leben unseres Tränkemeisters ganz schön aus der Bahn.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Alle Charaktere und das HP-Universum an sich gehören JK Rowling – aber diese ff gehört mir! Ich verdiene kein Geld mit meinen Geschichten hier.

**A/N:** Wie versprochen poste ich die Geschichte jetzt komplett neu, nach einer erneuten Korrektur von **Rudi von der Schlussredaktion**, der nach dem **Kobold** schon alles gut verbessert hat, doch noch Kleinigkeiten gefunden hat und ab Kapitel 17 hatte zusätzlich auch noch **Legolas** ein paar Korrekturen vollzogen. Ich danke allen dreien von Herzen für ihre Mühen!

Und ich danke allen Reviewern, die mir teilweise Ideen gaben, die ich noch einbauen konnte oder die mich baten mehr direkte Reden an bestimmten Stellen einzubauen und so.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen,

severinalupin

**Tun, was getan werden muss**

**1) Severus (Teil 1)**

Keuchend liegt er im Schlamm und wenn die Schmerzen ihn nicht daran hindern würden, dann würde er sarkastisch lächeln über den pathetischen Regen, der unbarmherzig auf seinen geschundenen Körper niederprasselt und seine verschmutzte und zerrissene Kleidung aufweichte. Warum es auch immer wie aus Schaffeln schütten musste, wenn er das Missfallen des dunklen Lord auf sich gezogen hatte und misshandelt heimkehrte – heim nach Hogwarts?

Es war seine eigene Schuld. Er wusste, dass Voldemort – der selbst ernannte Herr der Todesser, der die Reinblütigkeit der Zauberer über alles stellt, obwohl er selbst nur ein Halbblut ist und dessen Gesicht, da sein Körper, nicht wie sonst normal bei Menschen, geboren wurde, sondern durch ein schwarzmagisches Ritual entstanden ist, einer Schlange ähnelte, auch wenn es immer noch humane Züge erkennen ließ – etwas von ihm erwartete. Von ihm, Severus Snape – seines Zeichen Lehrer für Zaubertränke in Hogwarts, Vorstand des Hauses Slytherins, Ex-Todesser (wenn es so etwas wirklich gäbe), Spion, offiziell für die dunkle Seite und in Wahrheit für Albus Dumbledore, in seiner Funktion als Leiter des Ordens des Phönix. Dem eher schmächtig wirkenden Mann – mit den schulterlangen, immer fettig ausschauenden, schwarzen Haaren, der auffällig großen Hakennase, den unscheinbaren schmalen Lippen und stechend schwarzen Augen, dessen abnormal blasse Haut meist zum größten Teil bedeckt ist von einem großen Umhang, der einen bis oben hin zugeknöpften Gehrock und Hose mit Gamaschen über den Schuhen verbirgt, natürlich alles komplett in schwarz gehalten, außer dem weißen Hemd, dass jedoch nur ganz sachte hin und wieder beim Kragen keck hervorlugt – war sich auch mehr als bewusst, dass der mächtigste Schwarzmagier aller Zeiten, für seine Verhältnisse, sogar schon sehr geduldig gewesen war und die wiederholten Verzögerungen und Ausreden, die sein Giftmischer ihm präsentierte hatte, sich schon lange - länger als notwendig - angehört hatte. Aber diesmal ist dem Schlangengesicht der Geduldsfaden endgültig gerissen und er hatte getobt und geflucht und Severus hatte gelitten.

Wie er nun so da lag im Dreck und die Feuchtigkeit schon bis auf seine Knochen spürte, grübelte er, was er jetzt tun sollte. Die Situation war so ausweglos. Wie konnte er nur so töricht sein, zu glauben, er könnte Voldemort täuschen … na ja, gut, eigentlich tat er das schon seit zwei Jahrzehnten, aber trotzdem, wusste er, dass diese besondere Täuschung jetzt nicht klappen würde und doch hatte er es versucht. Wenigstens hatte er es trotz allem geschafft, dass der dunkle Lord, letztendlich doch nicht an seiner Loyalität zweifelte, denn er hat es tatsächlich irgendwie geschafft dem-dessen-Namen-nicht-genannt-werden-darf weiszumachen, dass nicht er ihn täuschen wollte, sondern, dass er, sein treuester Diener, selbst getäuscht wurde.

Was ihm natürlich nicht davor bewahrt hatte trotzdem bestraft zu werden – nicht dafür ein Verräter zu sein, denn das hätte er nicht überlebt – aber dafür so dumm gewesen zu sein sich täuschen zu lassen.

Irgendwann letzten Sommer, während eines Todessertreffen kam der geniale Gedanke auf, er könnte sich an Granger, Potters bester Freundin, diesem nichts würdigen Schlammblut vergreifen, um dem Jungen-der-lebte dahin zu treiben, sie unüberlegt rächen zu wollen, sodass er in seinem Zorn leicht in eine Falle gelockt werden könnte. Severus konnte diesen Plan vereiteln, indem er Voldemort klar machte, dass er, sollten sie Harry dabei nicht töten, mit so einer Aktion auf jeden Fall seine Stellung in Dumbledores Nähe verlieren würde. Zum Glück wollte der dunkle Lord nicht auf seinen Spion im Orden des Phönix verzichten, aber leider gefiel dem Wahnsinnigen die Idee das Severus sich an dem wertlosen Schlammblut vergehen sollte so ausnehmend gut, dass er immer wieder darauf zurückkam, dass es doch möglich sein müsste, dass Snape sie vergewaltigt und ihr dann das Gedächtnis nehmen könnte. Severus, dem der Nutzen von so einer sinnlosen Tat nicht eingehen wollte, brachte immer wieder Gegenargumente, bis der dunkle Lord, nichts mehr hören wollte und regelrecht besessen war von dem Gedanken, dass sie sich alle an der Erinnerung von ihr, die er ihr nehmen sollte, vergnügen würden und irgendwann würden sie Potter diese Erinnerung zukommen lassen, irgendwann, wenn es nicht mehr wichtig war, dass Snape Dumbledore ausspionierte und dann würde der Junge daran zerbrechen, dass seine Freundin, mehr oder weniger, vor seinen Augen missbraucht worden war und er dem Vergewaltiger tagtäglich im Unterricht hatte Rede und Antwort stehen müssen, während dieser sich genüsslich über seine schändlichen Missetat amüsieren konnte.

Severus hatte bei seinen regelmäßigen Berichterstattungen beim Orden immer darauf verzichtet, von diesem Plan zu erzählen, denn er fürchtete, dass Dumbledore bereit gewesen wäre, auch dieses Opfer für das Wohlergehen der Zaubererwelt zu bringen. Nun, er selbst war jedoch nicht bereit das Mädchen dafür zu opfern. Er weiß, dass es dem Schuldirektor nicht leicht fiel, so schlimme Entscheidungen zu treffen und er machte ihm auch keinen Vorwurf, da er wusste, dass es jemanden geben musste, der solch schwere Entschlüsse traf, denn sonst konnte man keinen Krieg gewinnen. Ohne den weißhaarigen Zauberer, mit dem meterlangen Bart, denn er sich oft in seinen Gürtel stopfte, damit er ihn nicht stört und seiner charakteristischen Halbmondbrille, mit Hang zu bunten Umhängen, hätten sie so viel nicht erreichen können, denn ohne Opfer, kann man auch keine Siege verbuchen, aber er – meist gehasster Lehrer Hogwarts und ehemaliger Todesser – war nicht bereit, die Kleine zu opfern, also schwieg er. Leider kannte Albus ihn zu gut und merkte schnell, dass da etwas war, was seinen Tränkemeister quälte.

Mit seiner sanften, aber extrem eindringlichen Art zwang der alte Narr ihn irgendwann dann doch, es ihm zu berichten.

Severus musste schnauben, wie er so da lag und sich den Regen ins schmerzvoll verzehrte Gesicht prasseln lies, als er sich daran zurück erinnerte, dass dieser alte Trottel doch tatsächlich, nachdem sie zusammen auf keinen grünen Zweig kamen, was man tun konnte, bei der nächsten Ordenssitzung davon angefangen hatte und erwartete, dass alle gemeinsam eine Lösung finden würden, ohne das Miss Granger von Severus missbraucht werden hätte müssen, er aber trotzdem vor Lord Voldemort sein Gesicht nicht verlieren würde und vor allem seine Spionagetätigkeit weiter im inneren Zirkel ausüben könnte. Wie zu erwarten, fiel Mad-Eye Moody – der pensionierte Auror, mit unzähligen Narben, einem Holzbein und einem magischen Auge, statt seinem Linken, welches er bei einem Kampf gegen Todesser verloren hat – erst mal verbal über den Zaubertrankprofessor her und warf ihm vor, dass er, Todesser der er ja in Wirklichkeit war, sich das wahrscheinlich wünschen würde, über das unschuldige Kind herfallen zu dürfen, um sein erbärmliches Leben retten zu können. Sirius Black – der, trotzdem er 12 Jahre unschuldig im magischen Gefängnis Askaban, eingesessen ist, immer noch sehr attraktiv war, mit seinen schulterlangen, lockigen braunen Haaren, dem akkurat gestylten Bart und seiner eleganten Kleidung, aber vor allem ungemein charmant sein konnte, wenn er nicht gerade mit seinem Erzfeind aus Schulzeiten „Schniefelus" sprach – meinte sogar, dass der Schleimbeutel selber wahrscheinlich diese Idee dem Feind vorgeschlagen hatte, um so billiger an Sex ran zukommen, als immer ins Bordell gehen zu müssen, wo er Prostituierte dafür bezahlen musste, um es ihm zu besorgen, denn freiwillig würde sich sicher keine Frau von dem Ekelpaket angreifen lassen.

**tbc**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N:** Und? Wie glaubt ihr geht das hier weiter? Lust auf mehr?  
>Nächstes Mal erfahrt ihr, ob Severus dem dunklen Lord gehorchen wird oder nicht!<p>

Dies ist meine erste FF … bin also sehr gespannt, was ihr davon haltet …

Ich werde mich bemühen, regelmäßig und schnell zu posten.


	2. Severus (Teil 2)

**A/N:** Dieses Mal erfahrt ihr was der Orden des Phönix von der Sache hält …

**2) Severus (Teil 2)**

Auch wenn Albus damals sehr bestimmt und energisch für Ruhe gesorgt hat und auch zweifelsfrei beteuert hat, dass das nicht stimmte und dass sie alle, wenn es nach Severus gehen würde, nicht einmal informiert worden wären, um nicht doch letztendlich einsehen zu müssen, dass „es" geschehen müsse, um weiterhin einen Mann in den Reihen des Feindes zu haben und vorgewarnt zu sein, was die Todesser als Nächstes planen, waren einige Kämpfer des Lichtes trotzdem überzeugt, dass ihr angeblicher Mitstreiter nur darauf wartete sich an dem armen Mädel zu befriedigen. Der Ordensgründer machte ihnen aber unmissverständlich klar, dass Severus unter keinen Umständen bereit ist, dem Mädchen das anzutun.

Irgendwann, während des danach entstanden Streitgespräches, was man denn tun könnte, wanderte Snapes Blick zu Hermine, mit ihrer braunen Haarmähne, die jeden Löwen neidisch hätte werden lassen und ihren lieblichen noch jugendlichen Gesichtszügen, die verrieten, dass sie eines Tages eine wunderschöne Frau sein würde und die mittlerweile, so wie der Rest des Goldenen Trios und auch die jüngste Weasley und einzige Tochter neben 6 älteren Brüdern, mit ihren glatten, langen, roten Haaren, die fast bis zu ihrer schlanken Taille an ihrem Rücken hinunterfielen, Mitglieder im Orden waren und er merkte, dass nicht mehr viel fehlte und dieser, sonst vor Leben sprühende, aber momentan mehr als blasse, ja fast schon durchsichtige, Teenager aufstehen würde und verkünden würde, dass sie es tun würde, dass sie sich von ihm missbrauchen lassen würde, für das Wohl aller. Ihr anfangs so verzweifelter Blick wurde immer entschlossener, und als sie wohl gerade aufstehen wollte, um es auszusprechen, vernahm man klar und deutlich eine sanfte Stimme: „Es wäre sinnvoller, wenn sie mich nehmen, Professor, denn immerhin bin ich Harrys Freundin." Immer kräftiger wurde Ginny Weasleys Stimme, während sie weitersprach: „So könnten Sie das vielleicht auch als gutes Argument einbringen, dass sie Hermine bis jetzt nicht wollten, weil sie eigentlich mich wollen!"

„GINNY!?", schrien ihre Eltern, Molly und Arthur, fast synchron.

„Hör sofort auf, so einen Unsinn zu reden, Kind! Was fällt dir ein? Hast du eigentlich eine Ahnung, was du da sagst?", wetterte ihre Mutter sogleich weiter, trat auf ihre Tochter zu und schüttelte sie erbarmungslos durch, in der Hoffnung, dass diese wieder zur Vernunft kam, während ihr Mann noch vollkommen erschüttert war von den Worten seines Nesthäkchens. Aber auch ihre Brüder, allen voran Ron, der meist gutmütig und zu jedem Scherz aufgelegte, aber im Moment mehr als böse dreinschauende, sommersprossige, rothaarige, sportlich gebauter, schlaksige Jugendliche und genauso ihr Freund Harry, der kleiner und jünger aussah, als er es mit 16 sollte und dessen struppige, schwarze Haare seine berühmte blitzartige Narbe an der Stirn verdeckte, während seine grünen Augen wütend durch die runde Brille blitzten, begannen zu protestieren. Bevor ein wahrer Tumult losbrechen konnte, sprach Albus ein Machtwort und verwarnte die Weasleymatrone, dass ihre Jüngste als vollwertiges Mitglied des Ordens ein Recht habe ihren Vorschlag vorzubringen und dass man anschließend sowieso zusammen beschließen würde, was das Beste wäre.

Ginny bedankte sich stumm mit einem Nicken beim Vorsitzenden, während ihr Vater seine Frau mit einer festen Umarmung zu beruhigen versuchte, obwohl er selbst komplett aufgewühlt war. Die mollige Hausfrau mit ihrem roten, längeren Haar mit Stirnfransen, barg ihr Gesicht am Hals ihres eher unscheinbar wirkenden, ebenfalls rothaarigen Ehemannes, mit seinem Kurzhaarschnitt und einem braunen Anzug, dem man sein Alter schon ansehen konnte. Die junge Gryffindor flüsterte anfangs langsam, weiter zu ihrem Lehrer gewandt: „Immerhin entspreche ich mehr Ihren Wünschen, Sir, auch ich bin rothaarig, wie Lily ... und stamme aus einer altbekannten Zaubererfamilie …", dann betonte sie wieder jedes Wort laut und deutlich, „Voldemort wird in den nächsten Tagen wahrscheinlich eh darüber informiert werden, dass Harry und ich zusammen sind, denn heute Nachmittag haben Draco und seine Schimpansen uns beim Knutschen erwischt. Sie könnten doch so tun, als wollten Sie keine Muggelgeborene, sondern viel lieber ein Reinblut flachlegen … ähm … also ´tschuldigung … Sie wissen sicher besser, was Sie ihm wie sagen … Sie könnten auf jeden Fall auch behaupten, dass Sie deswegen in ihrer Schulzeit nicht mit Lily zusammen waren, auch wenn Sie sie begehrten. Aber letztendlich war sie doch nichts wert. Ich gehöre zwar in eine Blutsverräterfamilie, aber mein Zaubererstammbaum ist unantastbar. Das macht mich für Sie eben begehrenswerter als ein Schlammblut. Das wären alles Argumente, die Sie anbringen könnten, warum sie Hermine bis jetzt nicht haben wollten, aber mich jetzt doch!"

Bis auf das kurze Zusammenzucken bei der Erwähnung des Namens, dessen dessen-Namen-nicht-genannt-werden-durfte, hatte keiner sich bewegt, während dieses Monologs. Harry starrte seine Freundin vollkommen entgeistert an. Das bloße Entsetzen stand in den versteinerten Gesichtern ihrer Eltern, die eindeutig vollkommen überfordert waren mit dieser Situation. Auch ihre Brüder standen da wie gelähmt. Sogar zu atmen hatten sie alle aufgehört, bis ein regelrecht aufgelöster Severus, vollkommen unsnapisch, fast hysterisch aufschrie:

„Ja, bist du den von allen guten Geistern verlassen, Kind!

Weißt du denn überhaupt, was du da vorschlägst?

Du bietest dich hier an, dich von mir altem Sack begrapschen zu lassen … deine Unschuld an einen Mann zu verlieren, der dein Vater sein könnte … Sex mit dem meistgehassten Menschen Hogwarts zu haben … und zwar nicht aus nachvollziehbaren Gründen wie Liebe oder Ähnliches, sondern auch noch mit Gewalt und gegen deinen Willen ... mit dem Wissen, dass sich dann auch noch alle Todesser an dieser schändlichen Erinnerung genüsslich aufgeilen werden?! …

Verdammt noch mal, das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein, du dummes Kind!"

Oh, wie er es hasste, dass sie das Argument vorbringen konnte, dass er Lily geliebt hat! Wie sehr hasste er Black dafür, dass er es genüsslich allen erzählte, wie lächerlich er sich zu ihrer Schulzeit gemacht hat, weil er Lily nachlief wie ein liebestoller Vollidiot und sie sich trotzdem für die bessere Wahl entschieden hat, nämlich James, der ihm immer und in allem so überlegen war und in den sie sich logischerweise verliebt hat, denn wer hätte das nicht, wenn man die Wahl hatte zwischen den beiden. Er hasste es zu wissen, dass sie sich alle wahrscheinlich immer wieder mal das Maul über ihn und seine dumme, unerwiderte Verliebtheit zerrissen und jetzt musste diese dumme Göre gerade das als Argument bringen und ihm erneut ein Messer in die Eingeweide graben mit dieser Aussage. Aber das wusste dieses Mädchen natürlich nicht, denn sie konnte ja nicht wissen, dass er Lily immer noch liebte, wie am ersten Tag. Wenigstens das wusste niemand, und wenn es nach ihm ginge, wird das auch nie jemand erfahren!

Ginny blitzte ihn wütend an, aus ihren so wunderschönen grünen Augen, mit einer solchen Entschlossenheit, die man einer 15-jährigen nicht zutrauen würde und rief unerschütterlich:

„Ja, Professor, es ist mir bewusst, was ich hier bereit bin zu opfern, aber ich weiß auch wofür!

Es ist unersetzlich, dass Sie ihre Position weiter beibehalten, denn sonst sind wir vollkommen verloren!

Ohne Ihre Informationen … die Richtigen, die sie uns liefern und die Falschen, mit denen Sie die dunkle Seite füttern, wären schon so viele Menschen mehr gestorben, als es bereits sind … wollen Sie etwa, dass die ganzen Opfer bis jetzt vergebens waren? Ich nicht! Abgesehen davon, würde Voldemort doch sofort wieder einen Spion in unsere Reihen einschmuggeln, wenn er Sie nicht mehr hätte … und diesmal wäre es jemand, der ihm die nötigen Daten liefern würde, um uns zu vernichten, denn dieser jemand, wäre nicht wie Sie in Wirklichkeit auf unserer Seite. Und selbst wenn wir aufpassen und niemanden Neuen aufnehmen in den Orden, bräuchte er nur ein bestehendes Mitglied erpressen. Er braucht ja nur einen nahen Verwandten von einen von uns quälen oder einen von uns selbst oder was auch immer, um uns zu zwingen ihm Geheimnisse zu verraten. Momentan sieht dieses Schwein keine Notwendigkeit darin, denn er hat ja Sie, aber wenn Sie nicht mehr sind ... Die Gefahr ist zu groß!

Sie zu verlieren in ihrer Position, ist etwas das wir uns nicht leisten dürfen, ja, nicht leisten können! Und deshalb bin ich bereit, mich von ihnen vergewaltigen zu lassen!", schrie sie ihn förmlich an.

Severus, der während seines Gebrülls zuvor von seinem Sitzplatz aufgesprungen war, fiel nun wie ein Häufchen Elend auf seinen Sessel zurück und flüsterte, auf den Boden blickend, kaum vernehmbar:

„Aber ich bin nicht bereit sie zu vergewaltigen ..."

**tbc**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N:** Was sagt ihr zu Ginnys Vorschlag? Glaubt ihr der Orden geht darauf ein? Glaubt ihr Severus wird das tun? Was sollen sie sonst tun? ...  
>Das nächste Mal erfahrt ihr wofür sich der Orden entscheidet, was Severus tun soll um seine Rolle als Spion weiter aufrecht zu erhalten …<p> 


	3. Severus (Teil 3)

**Warnung:** dieses Kapitel enthält Gewalt!

**A/N:** Dieses Mal erfahrt ihr die Entscheidung des Orden des Phönix und was das für Severus bedeutet …

**3) Severus (Teil 3)**

In die bedrückende Stille hauchte die jüngste Weasley: „Dann verführen sie mich halt … es würde den Jungen-der-lebte vielleicht noch viel mehr treffen, wenn sie ihm seine Freundin ausspannen … als wie, wenn sie ihr Gewalt antun … wenn sie quasi dafür sorgen, dass ich mich in sie verliebe, dann könnte Harry daran wirklich zerbrechen, anstatt, dass sie ihm nur noch einen Grund mehr geben, das Böse zu hassen ..."

In der darauf folgenden emotionsgeladenen Diskussion wurde letztendlich beschlossen, dass Tonks einen Vielsafttrank zu sich nehmen würde, mit dem sie sich in Hermine verwandeln würde, die Hogwarts Tränkemeister dann mit Gewalt nehmen müsste. Es interessierte keinen, dass Snape auch Tonks nicht vergewaltigen wollte – denn genau genommen, hieß es, sei es ja keine wirkliche Vergewaltigung. Es interessierte einfach keinen, dass sie dem schon von schweren Schuldgefühlen gebeugten Mann eine neue, schwere Last auferlegen wollten. Es interessierte niemanden, dass Severus es bis dahin geschafft hatte, nicht mitzumachen, wenn die Todesser sich an ihren Gefangenen vergingen. Er musste sich fügen. Er musste tun, was der Orden von ihm verlangte, um das Wohlergehen der Zaubererwelt zu sichern. Er musste sich an einer Frau vergehen – egal ob sie eingeweiht war oder nicht – und so tun, als ob er Spaß daran hätte. Er musste neue Schuld auf sich laden, um eines Tages vielleicht dadurch, dass er in Voldemorts Nähe war, helfen zu können, diesen zu vernichten. Er wollte Voldemort vernichten. Das war das einzige Ziel, das er hatte. Alles hatte einen Sinn, wenn nur dieses Monster sterben würde und seine Schreckensherrschaft zerschlagen werden würde. Ja, er würde Tonks, die aussehen wird wie eine seiner Schülerinnen, dafür, gegen seinen Willen und letztendlich, auch wenn sie dem Plan freiwillig zugestimmt hat, auch gegen ihren Willen, ficken, um dieses Ziel zu erreichen.

Ja, er hat es getan.

Blacks Nichte hatte versucht es ihm leicht zu machen, indem sie ihm gestand, dass sie schon immer davon geträumt hatte, mit ihm zu schlafen, schon als sie noch seine Schülerin gewesen war. Es hatte ihm nicht geholfen. Aber es erleichterte ihn schon ein wenig zu wissen, dass es für sie scheinbar nicht gar so schlimm war, von ihm angefasst zu werden.

Er musste einen Potenztrank trinken. Er hätte es sonst nie geschafft. Tonks trank den Vielsafttrank, den Snape immer auf Vorrat hatte, denn man wusste ja nie, wann man ihn mal brauchen konnte. Die Aurorin, in Gestalt von Miss Granger, betrat das Büro ihres Professors um nachzusitzen und sie spielten das Stück durch, das sie vormals 100 Mal durchgesprochen haben. Er nahm ihr dann ihre Erinnerung, was ihm auch etwas half, sich besser zu fühlen. Das Wissen, sie würde sich an diesen schrecklichen Moment nicht erinnern.

Mit dieser Erinnerung in einer Phiole und seinem eigenen Gedächtnis selbst so manipuliert, dass Voldemort, wenn er in ihn eindringen würde, um seine Erinnerung zu sehen, nur sehen konnte, wie er über das Mädchen herfiel und nicht, wie hundsmiserabel er sich davor und danach gefühlt hatte, ging er zum nächsten Todessertreffen. Er wird nie mehr vergessen könne, wie sie alle gejohlt, gejault und gelacht haben, während das vermeintliche Mädchen weinte und schrie, während es rücksichtslos missbraucht wurde. Als alles vorbei war und Severus schon fast glaubte, dass Voldemort, so zufrieden wie er wirkte, vielleicht gar nicht in ihn eindringen würde, um auch seine Seite zu sehen, rief ein Junge plötzlich laut und deutlich: „Das war nicht Granger!" Severus Herzschlag setzte aus, doch nach außen völlig emotionslos, fragte er leicht höhnisch: „Ach nein, und wer sonst sollte diese Klobürste gewesen sein?" Der junge Slytherin lachte zwar auf bei diesen Worten, antwortete jedoch ruhig, dass er das nicht wisse, aber er kenne das Schlammblut gut genug, um erkannt zu haben, dass das nicht ihre Stimme war. Nach langem hin und her, mehreren Legilimens und Cruciatus Flüchen später, kam der Dunkle Lord zu dem Schluss, dass die einzig logische Erklärung für das Alles war, dass da jemand mit Hilfe von Vielsafttrank den Platz der Schülerin eingenommen hatte, was wiederum bedeutete, dass es einen Spion unter ihnen geben musste, der die Information, das Severus Harrys beste Freundin vergewaltigen wollte, an den Orden weitergegeben haben muss.

Während der wiederholten Vergewaltigung seiner Gedanken durch Voldemort, musste Severus ihm verschiedenes preisgeben, damit dieser nicht ihn verdächtigte der Spion zu sein. So ließ er ihn sehen, dass er einen Potenztrank zu sich genommen hatte und wie widerwillig er über das Schlammblut hergefallen ist, weil sie ihn anwiderte. Es sollte eine gute Begründung sein, warum er sich so lange gesträubt hatte, den Befehl zu gehorchen. Dass es nicht war, weil er in Wirklichkeit auf Albus Seite stand, sondern nur, dass er die Granger, auf Grund ihrer Herkunft für so abstoßend hielt, dass er nicht mit ihr schlafen wollte. Er hatte sich mit dieser Ausrede auch immer von den Vergewaltigungen der Muggeln fernhalten können. Severus konnte dem Eindringling in sein Hirn weismachen, dass er auf Grund seines Widerwillen, gar nicht so auf das Miststück geachtet hätte und dadurch nicht bemerkt hatte, dass es gar nicht die richtige Göre war, sondern, dass er durch den Trank einfach so erregt war, dass er sie ohne viel Gedanken genommen hat. Genauso holte der dunkle Lord auch die wenigen Erinnerungen an Lily hervor, die Severus schon vor Jahren beschlossen hatte, mit ihm zu teilen, um gewisse Reaktionen seinerseits aus der Vergangenheit zu erklären. Jedoch absolut ungewollt drängte sich auch ein Bild von Ginny in den Vordergrund, während Voldemorts Angriff auf seine Gedanken. Severus musste oft über ihr Angebot nachdenken. Nicht das er in irgendeiner Weise darauf eingehen hätte wollen, aber er konnte einfach nicht umhin immer wieder über ihre Worte nachzudenken. Wahrscheinlich hatte er es deshalb nicht geschafft, ein Bild von ihr zu unterdrücken. Der mächtigste Schwarzmagier schickte seine Gefolgsleute weg und drang erneut, nach einem mehrminütigen Cruciatus brutal in die Gedanken seines vermeintlich treuen Dieners ein und Severus konnte nicht anders, als ihn ein wenig mit Information über Ginny zu füttern und absurderweise blühte in Voldemort genau der Plan, den dieses Kind bei dieser verdammten Ordenssitzung verkündet hatte, auf. Wie viel schlimmer müsste es für Harry sein, wenn das Mädchen, dass er liebte – denn von den Malfoys wusste er, dass die beiden ein Paar sind – sich in seinen verhassten Lehrer verlieben würde …?

Das grässliche, wohlgefällige, perverse Lachen des Monsters hallte noch in Snapes Ohren nach, als er so da lag und sich nichts sehnlicher wünschte, als einfach liegen zu bleiben und zu sterben. Nachdem Voldemort ihm also den Auftrag gegeben hatte, dass er Ginny verführen sollte, mit allen Mitteln die ihm zu Verfügung standen, war er verschwunden. Statt ihm tauchten noch einmal ein paar Todesser auf. Sie entschuldigten sich schon fast bei ihm und meinten, sie seien auf Befehl vom Meister nochmal hier und dann stürmte ein Folterfluch nach dem anderen auf ihn ein. Irgendwann spürte er auch, wie er geschlagen, getreten und geschubst wurde.

Als er schon drohte ins lockende Schwarz wegzudrifften, spürte er, wie er auf die Beine gezogen wurde und doch tatsächlich einer seine Erregung an seinem Hintern rieb. Panik stieg in ihm auf. Er hatte schon manchmal dabei zusehen müssen, wie seine Todesserkumpanen auch andere Männer vergewaltigt haben.

Nein! Bitte nicht! Das konnte doch jetzt nicht wahrhaftig passieren. Obwohl er hatte, es ja eigentlich verdient, immerhin hatte er vor einigen Stunden mit einer unschuldigen Frau nichts anderes getan. Egal zu welchem Zweck – denn seiner Meinung nach heiligten nicht immer die Ziele die Mitteln, um sie zu erreichen und auch egal wie oft ihm Tonks vergewissert hat, dass es kein wirklicher Missbrauch war, was er mit ihr tat, er wusste es besser. Während die Panik des Bevorstehenden ihn innerlich auffraß und die anderen ihn auslachten, schrie die ihm wohl bekannte Stimme von Lucius die Anderen an: „Spinnt ihr jetzt vollkommen?! Er ist einer von uns, verdammt noch einmal! Wir sollten ihn nur dafür bestrafen, dass er so blöd war, sich reinlegen zu lassen! Also lasst ihn gefälligst los und verschwindet!" Zwar nicht begeistert, aber überzeugt, dass es ihrer Gesundheit dienlicher ist, Malfoy zu gehorchen, verschwanden die Anderen und das Oberhaupt, der allseits bekannten und auch gefürchteten Reinblutdynastie apparierte mit dem Schwerverwundeten an den Rand des verbotenen Waldes. „Sie zu, dass du den Auftrag, den der Lord dir gegeben hat, welcher immer das auch sei, zu seiner Zufriedenheit ausführst, sonst kann ich dir auch nicht helfen!" Mit einem letzten besorgten Blick auf seinen im Schlamm liegenden, blutenden Freund disappierte Lucius.

**tbc**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N:** Was haltet ihr davon? Glaubt ihr, dass Severus jetzt über Ginny herfällt? Was könnte er sonst tun, um seine Position nicht zu verlieren? ...

Im nächsten Kapitel erfährt Harry einiges über Snape …


	4. Harry

**A/N:** Heute erfährt Harry so einiges über seinen Professor …

**4) Harry**

Missmutig lief Harry auf Hogwarts Gelände herum. Seit dieser dummen Ordenssitzung, wo seine Ginny, sich bereit erklärt hatte, sich von Snape anfassen zu lassen, war es zwischen ihnen nicht mehr so wir vorher. Es ist zwar nicht dazu gekommen. Aber sie hatten ständig Streit deswegen. Sie warf ihm vor, er sei nur eifersüchtig und das ganz ohne Grund und überhaupt führe er sich lächerlich und furchtbar kindisch auf. Dabei fand er es überhaupt nicht zum Lachen, dass seine Freundin bereit war, sich von diesem perversen Widerling anfassen zu lassen. Wie konnte sie das nur wollen?

Gerade erst haben sie wieder gestritten und er war wutentbrannt raus gelaufen, weil er frische Luft brauchte, um sich abzukühlen. Der Regen beruhigte ihn zusätzlich. Ja vielleicht war er wirklich eifersüchtig, aber war das ein Wunder? Immerhin, hat das Mädchen, welches er liebt, vorgeschlagen, mit einem anderen Mann zu schlafen. Egal aus welchem Grund … sie war bereit ihre Jungfräulichkeit seinem verhassten Professor zu schenken, statt ihm, der sie über alles liebte. Wie konnte sie ihm vorwerfen kindisch zu sein, weil er das nicht verstehen konnte und wollte.

Während er so ziellos herumlief, stolperte er über etwas, dass er anfangs für eine Wurzel hielt.

Aber seit wann stöhnten Baumwurzeln schmerzvoll auf, wenn man über sie stolperte?

Mit gezücktem Zauberstab sprach er einen Lumos und erschrak nicht wenig, als er die Gestalt im Dreck liegen sah. Er erkannte seinen verhassten Lehrer sofort. Einen Augenblick war er wirklich in Versuchung ihn einfach zu ignorieren, aber sein Gewissen war lauter als sein Herz.

Mit grimmiger Genugtuung stellte er fest, dass es dem Mann schlecht ging. Als er ihn jedoch näher untersuchte und entdeckte, wie schlecht sein Zustand war, verschwand seine Zufriedenheit schnell. „Freuen sie sich nicht zu früh, Potter. Noch lebe ich!", zischte sein Zaubertrankprofessor ihn an. Als er vorsichtig versuchen wollte, dem Verwundeten aufzuhelfen, fauchte dieser ihn erbost an: „Lassen sie das und verschwinden sie. Ich brauche ihre Hilfe nicht. Ich brauche überhaupt keine Hilfe. Ich schaff´ das alleine." Gegen Ende waren seine Worte nur mehr ein heißeres Flüstern. Severus musste sich innerlich ernsthaft Fragen, wen er hier versuchte an zu lügen, ob Harry oder sich selbst. Der Junge jedoch entschied sich, die Einwände des Erwachsenen einfach zu ignorieren und ihm ungebeten unter die Arme zu greifen.

Snape wusste nicht, was ihn mehr schmerzte, ob sein geschundener Körper oder die Tatsache, dass Potter ihm half. Ausgerechnet Potter, der Sohn seines Erzfeindes zu seiner eigenen Schulzeit. Schlimm genug, dass Harry ihn in so einem geschwächten Zustand überhaupt gesehen hat, aber nein, die Demütigung kann da natürlich noch nicht enden, jetzt ist er wirklich so kraftlos, dass er es sich gefallen lassen muss, dass der Junge ihm aufhilft.

Es war zum Heulen.

Mehr schlecht als recht, schaffte Harry es den großen, verletzten Mann ins Schloss zu schleppen, aber als er auf die Stufen zusteuerte um ihn rauf auf die Krankenstation zu bringen, blieb Severus abrupt stehen und quälte sich einen Dank ab: „Ist in Ordnung Potter, ab hier kann ich alleine weiter. Sie sollten ins Bett. Es ist schon spät. Achten sie darauf, dass Filch sie nicht erwischt." Die Worte kamen ihm nur sehr stockend über die Lippen, doch dass merkte er selbst gar nicht.

Harry war zu verblüfft, dass Snape es tatsächlich schaffte, sich aus seinen Armen zu winden, um zu verhindern, dass dieser Richtung der Treppe, abwärts in die Kerker mehr oder weniger hin stolperte. Doch der gemarterte Körper seines Lehrers hatte noch keine 3 Schritte gemacht, als dessen Knie, trotz all seiner Anstrengung, unter seinem Gewicht umknickte.

Bevor er jedoch auf den Boden knallen konnte, fing sein Sargnagel ihn auf.

Warum nur, warum musste er sich vor James Sohn so erbärmlich aufführen. Wie durch Watte hörte er die Stimme, des Jünglings, dass er ihn jetzt zu Madam Pomfrey bringen werde, aber mit aller letzter Kraft, schaffte er es seinen Mund zu öffnen: „Nein … meine Räume ...". Widerwillig gehorchte der Schüler, einfach, weil er echt keinen Nerv mehr hatte, mit seinem Professor auch noch zu streiten und sich sowieso völlig überfordert fühlte mit dieser ganzen Situation. Er würde den Verletzten jetzt in dessen Gemächer führen und dann Dumbledore und Poppy holen und die sollten sich dann doch mit diesem sturen, eigensinnigen Idioten rumschlagen.

Mit Hilfe des von Severus so leise gemurmelten Passworts, dass Harry es unmöglich hätte hören können, drang der Junge-der-lebte in das Heiligtum des düsteren Mannes. Wahrscheinlich war hier noch nie zuvor irgendein Schüler gewesen oder ein anderer Lehrer oder sonst irgendwer – höchstens der Schulleiter vielleicht. Neugierig blickte er sich um, nachdem er den Herren dieser Gemächer vorsichtig auf dem dunklen Sofa platziert hatte. Die Einrichtung war geschmackvoll. Seine Wände zierten bis an die Decke gehende, dunkle, dezent verschnörkelte Holzregale voll mit Büchern – von denen einige uralt aussahen, andere immens wertvoll, aber auf alle Fälle alle sehr „gelesen". Das mehr als bequem ausschauende, vor dem gemütlichem, offenen Kamin stehende Sofa, auf dem der erschöpfte Mann gekrümmt lag, dominierte den Raum. Ansonsten gab es 3 schön geschnitzte Holztüren, die wahrscheinlich zum Schlafzimmer, Privatlabor und Bad oder Küche führen.

Mehrere durch die Luft fliegende Phiolen lenkten seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Gegenwart. Snape hatte sich Tränke mit Hilfe eines unausgesprochenen Zauberspruchs gerufen. Geübt versorgte der stark geschwächte Mann sich trotz sichtbarer großen Schmerzen. Entsetzt betrachtete der Junge, mit welcher Routine sein personifizierter Alptraum sich versorgte und es wurde ihm zum ersten Mal bewusst, was dieser Mann, den alle Schüler hassten und fast alle Ordensmitglieder verachteten, alles durch machen musste, um ihnen allen als Spion bei den brutalen Schwarzmagiern zu dienen. Trotzdem ihm keiner dankte, außer vielleicht Dumbledore, riskierte dieser düstere, geheimnisvolle, sarkastische, arrogante Scheißkerl jedes Mal sein Leben und büßte, wie es schien des Öfteren seine Gesundheit ein.

Er selber, der eigentlich nichts weiter getan hat – denn es war seine Mutter, die sich heldenhaft für ihn geopfert hat - wird als Held gefeiert und von allen geliebt, aber der, der sich wahrhaft heldenhaft für alle opfert, den respektiert keiner, den mag kein Mensch – nicht einmal er, der Junge-der-überlebt-hat … bis jetzt. Denn er hat soeben beschlossen, dies zu ändern. Jemand, der das alles auf sich nimmt, kann nicht so ein Arschloch sein, wie sich Snape immer gibt. Vielleicht war sein Verhalten eine Art Schutzschild, dachte der Junge mit der blitzförmigen Narbe. Snape setzte diese Maske auf, um alle auf Distanz zu halten, denn wenn er jemanden an sich ran lassen würde, könnte er dieses Leben wahrscheinlich nicht mehr weiterführen. Aber wenn er alle vergraulte, dann musste er sich nicht mit seiner Gefühlswelt auseinandersetzen und konnte sicher auch leichter vortäuschen, immer noch ein Todesser zu sein. Hätte er Freunde, könnte er dies möglicherweise nur schwer vor Voldemort verbergen. Abgesehen davon, dass jeder der mit ihm befreundet wäre, in ständiger Gefahr schweben würde, dass die Schwarzmagier ihn als Druckmittel gegen Snape verwenden könnten, wenn sie herausfanden, auf welcher Seite er wirklich steht. Sie würden seine Freunde, wenn er welche hätte, dann gefangen nehmen und foltern, um ihn zu zwingen, dass zu tun, was der dunkle Lord von ihm verlangt, aber auch um ihn zu bestrafen, wenn er mitansehen muss, wie Menschen die ihm was bedeuten zu Tode gequält werden.

Trotzdem Harry sich all dessen bewusst war, hatte er die Entscheidung für sich getroffen, alles in seiner Macht stehende zu tun, um den Menschen Severus Snape kennen zu lernen und wenn möglich ihm ein Freund zu werden. In dem Augenblick, erinnerte sich der Schüler an den Streit mit seiner Freundin und es kam ihm wieder zum Bewusstsein, dass der Mann, über den er gerade so positiv nachdachte, der Mann ist, der sein Mädchen verführen sollte und dem sich seine große Liebe auch noch so bereitwillig hingeben wollte, dass der den er sich gedanklich schon zum Freund gemacht hat, der Grund war für seine ständigen Streitereien mit seiner zukünftigen Frau – naja, jedenfalls, wenn es nach ihm ging.

Es kamen Zweifel auf bei ihm, ob er sich tatsächlich, mit diesem Mann anfreunden würde können …

**tbc**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N:** Glaubt ihr, dass Harry es schaffen könnte, trotz der ganzen Situation, eine Beziehung zu Snape aufzubauen? Findet ihr Harrys Eifersucht auch so kindisch wie Ginny? Oder könnt ihr genauso wenig wie Harry verstehen, dass sie das machen will? Wird Harrys Freundin wirklich etwas mit ihrem Lehrer anfangen? Was könnten sie sonst tun? Wie könnte es weitergehen? …

Nächstes Mal erfährt Harry noch weitaus mehr über seinen Professor …


	5. Albus

**A/N:** Dieses Mal erfährt Harry noch viel mehr über seinen Professor …

**5) Albus**

Leise öffnete sich die Tür. Albus trat ein und ging ohne sich umzublicken – und daher ohne seinen Schüler zu bemerken – zu dem Verletzten. Dieser war vollkommen konzentriert auf die Versorgung seiner Wunden, dass er weder daran dachte, dass Harry wahrscheinlich immer noch im Raum ist, noch bemerkte wie sein Mentor sich ihm näherte. Zischend zog der alte Mann die Luft ein, als er das viele Blut sah und dann spürte er schon den Zauberstab seines Lehrers an seinem Bauch. Glücklicherweise erkannte dieser ihn rechtzeitig, bevor er ihn verfluchte. Gekonnt wie eh und je verbarg Severus den immensen Schrecken den ihm sein Direktor verursacht hatte hinter einem sarkastischen: „Euer perfekter Plan hat leider nicht ganz hin gehauen … aber keine Sorge, halb so schlimm, beim nächsten Mal klappt es dann bestimmt …" Ein schlimmer Hustenanfall, bei dem er Blut spuckte, unterbrach seine ironische Rede und Albus ließ sich erschlagen auf das Sofa neben Severus fallen. Schon tat es dem Jüngeren Leid, dem Älteren – der wie ein Häufchen Elend neben ihm saß – Kummer bereitet zu haben.

„Was ist passiert, mein Junge?", fragte der Alte seinen Schützling fast ohne Stimme.

Nach einem letzten gemurmelten Heilungsspruch, lehnte sich Severus erschöpft zurück und begann leise und stockend zu berichten: „Anfangs waren … alle ganz begeistert … sie haben gelacht und gejubelt … und sich wie erwarten an der Erinnerung aufgegeilt … es war voll zum Kotzen … ich war so froh, als es endlich vorbei war … und ich … dachte schon, dass es gut geklappt hat … als der Junge von McNair plötzlich in die Menge rief, dass es nicht Granger war, die ich da vergewaltigt habe … dass es nicht ihre Stimme war … und dann ging es los … ich versuchte die Zweifel zu verwischen … aber Voldemort versuchte rücksichtslos die Wahrheit ans Licht zu bringen … und … was soll ich sagen … langer Rede kurzer Sinn … er kam zu dem Schluss, dass irgend ein Spion in den Reihen seiner Todesser … den Plan, dass ich Granger ficken sollte, an den Orden verraten hat … und das sich ein Ordensmitglied mit Vielsafttrank verwandelt hat um das Mädchen zu schützen …" Nach einer kurzen Pause, seufzte der Jüngere der beiden Männer und meinte noch: „Ich konnte ihn überzeugen, dass nicht ich ihn reinlegen wollte, sondern dass ich reingelegt wurde, aber das meine Stellung im Orden nicht gefährdet ist, da ich wem auch immer die Erinnerung ja genommen habe und ihren Körper nach der Vergewaltigung geheilt habe und der Orden so ja gar nicht weiß, dass ich den Plan vollendet habe ..." Auf Grund der Absurdität der Situation verfiel der Sprecher in ein leises, hysterisches Lachen.

Der bis jetzt noch immer von niemandem beachtet Schüler in der Ecke konnte es kaum glauben, wie viele Emotionen er in der kurzen Zeit im Gesicht seines Lehrers erkennen konnte. Am Beginn seiner Erzählung war es Ekel und sogar eine Träne lief ihm herab als er nur von der Erinnerung der Vergewaltigung erzählte und dann der Schmerz und die Verzweiflung und dann dieses entsetzliche Lachen, welches abrupt verstummte als Albus fragte: „Und jetzt? Was will Tom jetzt, dass du tuen sollst? Sollst du Hermine noch immer vergewaltigen? Oder was?". Das „Nein, nichts dergleichen", mit welchem sein Tränkemeister ihm antwortete, kam etwas zu schnell, als das der Alte nicht stutzig wurde: „Sondern? Und komm mir jetzt nicht mit NICHTS, denn ich sehe es dir an, dass er dir einen Auftrag gegeben hat, denn du mir nicht erzählen willst ..."

Nach einem langen, nervenzerreißenden Schweigen, flüsterte Snape: „Bitte Albus, verlang es nicht von mir … ich kann und will das nicht tun ..."

„Was will er von dir?"

Wieder verfiel Severus in ein verzweifeltes Lachen, dass ihn schier wahnsinnig erscheinen ließ.

Dann, nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit, als Albus es schon aufgegeben hatte, noch etwas brauchbares von seinem Schützling zu erfahren, hörte er die ungewohnt kratzige Stimme seines Untergebenen: „Er will, dass ich Harrys kleine Freundin verführe, um das Herz des Auserwählten zu brechen und ihn dazu zu bringen, was unüberlegtes zu tun … Hahaha … ist das nicht absolut unglaublich, dass dieser hirnverbrannte Vollidiot, doch tatsächlich genau so denkt, wie die kleine Weasley vermutet hat … Hahaha … das ist doch alles absolut wahnsinnig!"

Das hysterische Lachen wurde durch unterdrückte Schluchzer abgelöst und Harry traute seinen Ohren und Augen nicht, denn sein personifizierter Alptraum fing wirklich zum Weinen an und schluchzte immer wieder, dass er Ginny nicht anfassen werde, dass er das nicht werde, dass er das nicht tun wolle und sein Direktor nahm ihn in seine Arme, wie ein kleines Kind und redete tröstend und beruhigend auf ihn ein.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, hatte der Professor sich beruhigt und war in den Armen seines väterlichen Freundes eingeschlafen. Dieser legte ihn bequem aufs Sofa, holte per unausgesprochenen Zauber eine Decke aus dem Schlafzimmer und deckte sein Sorgenkind gut zu, sodass dieser sich ein wenig erholen konnte.

Erst jetzt bemerkte Albus, dass immer noch ein leises Schluchzen zu hören war, aber es kam nicht von Severus, denn der schlief tief und fest. Verwirrt blickte der Alte sich um und entdeckte endlich Harry, der in einer Ecke kauerte und weinte. Harry war sich bewusst, dass diese ganze schreckliche Geschichte nur damit enden konnte, dass sein Lehrer mit seiner Freundin schlafen musste, um Voldemort weiter zu täuschen. Ihm war aber auch bewusst, dass sein Lehrer dies keinesfalls tun will, was im Grunde genommen eigentlich bedeutete, dass nicht nur Ginny „vergewaltigt" werden würde, sondern dass es auch eine Vergewaltigung für Snape wäre – selbst dann, wenn beide so tun würden als wäre es eine Verführung, denn Beide wollen keinen Sex miteinander und wenn man Sex gegen seinen Willen hat, ist und bleibt es eine Vergewaltigung und Snape hatte gerade erst eine Vergewaltigung mit Tonks hinter sich, die er auch noch mehrmals über sich hat ergehen lassen müssen, da er die Erinnerung hat miterleben müssen und jetzt auch noch die Berichterstattung. Harry konnte sich nicht dagegen wehren, ein immens großes Mitleid mit seinem verhassten Lehrer zu haben und auch für seine Freundin fühlte er sich schrecklich, denn diese musste sich und ihren Körper opfern, weil man ohne Opfer keinen Krieg gewinnen konnte – aber sie war doch noch ein Kind und Kinder sollte man nicht opfern müssen, aber leider fragte keiner danach …

Albus kam bedächtig auf den Jungen zu und tröstete auch ihn.

Als Harry sich beruhigt hatte, berichtete er seinem Direktor, wie er Severus im Dreck gefunden hatte und ihn ins Schloss gebrachte hatte und dieser sich dann selbst versorgt hat und den Rest der Geschichte kannte Albus ja selbst. Harry erzählte ihm auch von seinen Erkenntnissen und Gedanken und dass er es zwar mehr als schrecklich fände, aber er sie unterstützen würde, bei den Sachen die notwendigerweise passieren müssten …

Der Weißhaarige musst sich sehr zusammennehmen um nicht los zu heulen, denn auch er wusste, dass diese ausweglose Situation nur auf diese Weise gelöst werden konnte, doch auch er wusste, dass keiner der Beteiligten auf irgendeine Weise glücklich mit der Situation war. Egal wie er die Sachlage auch wendete, er sah keine andere Möglichkeit, als Voldemort das zu geben, was er verlangte, um weiterhin einen Spion in seiner Nähe zu haben und informiert zu sein. Er wusste, dass er damit neue Schuld auf Severus laden würde, denn dieser würde sich noch mehr hassen als er es eh schon tat, wenn er sich an einer Schülerin vergreifen müsste – aber als Kriegsherr, der er nun einmal war, musst er von seinen Soldaten gewisse Opfer fordern.

Stumme Tränen flossen über seine Wangen, als er an Severus denken musste und wie viel er schon von ihm verlangt hatte und wie viel er noch von ihm verlangen würde müssen … und erst Ginny, ein Kind von 15 Jahren … aber nun ja, Severus, war damals auch so alt, als er ihn zu seinem Soldaten gemacht hatte …

Albus wusste nicht wohin mit der Last, die ihn zu erdrücken drohte. Hatte er wirklich das Recht so viel von seinen Leuten zu fordern? Wie viel konnte ein Einzelner ertragen? Wie weit durfte er gehen?

**tbc**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N:** Was meint ihr, wie weit man gehen darf zum Wohl der Mehrheit? Gibt es noch einen Ausweg oder bleibt ihnen nichts mehr übrig, als den Plan Voldemorts zu verfolgen, um ihren Spion weiter in seinen Reihen zu behalten?  
>Im nächsten Kapitel rettet Ginny mal wieder die Situation und Severus sieht sich in einer Lage, in der er irgendwie nicht weiter weiß …<p> 


	6. Ginny (Teil 1)

**A/N:** Diesmal rettet Ginny mal wieder die Situation und Severus sieht sich in einer Lage, in der er irgendwie nicht weiter weiß …

**6) Ginny**** (Teil 1)**

Harry ließ es sich nicht nehmen Ginny selbst Alles zu erzählen. Es fiel ihm teilweise sehr schwer und doch, sagte er ihr alles. Alles, was er erlebt hatte an diesem Abend mit Severus, Alles, was er gehört hatte, Alles, was er gedacht und gefühlt hatte – einfach Alles.

Sie hielten sich aneinander fest, sie umarmten sich, sie weinten in den Armen des jeweils anderen. Sie teilten all ihren Kummer, all ihren Zorn, all ihre Trauer, all ihre Ängste miteinander. Sie spendeten sich gegenseitig Trost. „Bitte, verzeih mir all meine dummen, unüberlegten Bemerkungen!", schluchzte Harry kaum verständlich an Ginnys Hals. Denn er hatte erkannt, dass all seine Vorwürfe vollkommen hirnrissig waren. Er war blind vor Eifersucht gewesen. Aber er hatte erkannt, dass es keinen Grund gab, weder auf Ginny, noch auf Professor Snape eifersüchtig zu sein, denn die beiden wollten nicht miteinander schlafen, weil sie sich wollten, sondern sie mussten intim werden miteinander, um dazu beizutragen diesen grauenhaften Krieg zu beenden. „Ach Harry, vergiss doch all diese dummen Streitereien! Bitte! Ich liebe dich doch! Und das weißt du doch auch!" Sie küssten sich innig – aber irgendwie war ein schaler Beigeschmack dabei.

Einige Tage nach dem unser allseits bekannter Tränkemeister mal wieder dem Tod von der Schippe gesprungen ist, fand das nächste Ordenstreffen am Grimmauldplatz statt und wieder mal flogen die Fetzen. Nachdem alle auf den letzten Stand der Dinge gebracht wurden, ging es erst mal wieder heiß zu und es wurden natürlich wieder dieselben Stimmen laut, die Snape erneut vorwarfen, dass er ja nur darauf warten würde, sich ein so hübsches, junges Ding ins Bett zu holen. Severus ignorierte diesmal diese Einwürfe komplett und diskutierte einfach mit Albus, als wären die anderen nicht da, heiß die Situation. Er weigerte sich nach Strich und Faden auch nur einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden sich tatsächlich an dem Mädchen zu vergreifen. Er brachte hunderttausend Argumente gegen diese Tat. Aber Albus entkräftete jedes Einzelne. Als das also nichts half, versuchte der Professor es mit den unterschiedlichsten Varianten, wie zum Beispiel dem Vorschlag, dass Harry doch einen Vielsafttrank mit einem Haar von ihm trinken könnte und so mit dem Äußeren von Severus mit seiner Freundin schlafen könnte, was für alle Beteiligten wahrscheinlich noch die angenehmste Variante wäre. Im Nachhinein könnte er sich Harrys Erinnerung einverleiben und sie Voldemort als seine eigene verkaufen. Aber da die letzte Aktion mit Vielsafttrank fast mit seinem Tod geendet hatte, weigerte sich Albus diese Idee in die Tat umzusetzen. Alle anderen im Raum befindlichen Personen waren nur mehr Zuschauer, oder besser gesagt Zuhörer des Geschehens in der Küche. Wobei sie sich nicht einmal in dem Raum befinden hätten müssen, um jedes Detail dieses Gespräches mitzubekommen, denn mittlerweile schrien sich die beiden Männer nur noch an, im verzweifelten Versuch irgendeine bessere Lösung für das Problem zu finden. Die darauf folgende Stille drückte schwer auf jeden. Jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Mittlerweile hatte jeder erkennen können, dass sich der Ex-Todesser wirklich nicht darum riss, sich an einem Kind zu vergehen – aber dass es einfach keine andere Möglichkeit gab.

Ginny durchbrach die Stille: „Sir, wir müssen ja jetzt nichts überstürzen. Voldemort wird ja kaum erwarten, dass ich mich von heut´ auf morgen in sie verliebe und einfach so mit ihnen ins Bett steige – oder? Ich denke, wir können die ganze Geschichte jetzt einmal ganz in Ruhe angehen. Sie können sich etwas Zeit nehmen, Erkundigungen über mich anzustellen, um herauszufinden, was ich mag und so. Dann müssten sie Zwietracht zwischen Harry und mir säen, damit wir auseinander kommen und dann müssten sie Zeit mit mir verbringen, in der wir uns besser kennen lernen können und in der sie mich umwerben können und in der ich mich erst widerwillig, aber dann doch in sie verliebe und das alles dauert Zeit und dann erst müssen wir uns Gedanken machen, was dann noch alles Geschehen muss oder auch nicht ... vielleicht finden wir bis dahin, ja auch einen Weg es nicht geschehen lassen zu müssen …"

Alle starten das mutige Mädchen stumm an, bis ein herzzerreißender Schluchzer ihrer Mutter die ganze Verzweiflung der Situation vertonte. Ihr Vater nahm seine Frau tröstend in den Arm. Doch der sonst so ruhige und friedvolle Mann war extrem aufgewühlt und man konnte nur unschwer erkennen, wie zornig er war über die Situation, dass sein Baby zu so etwas gezwungen werden sollte und er nichts dagegen tun können soll. Zittrig klang seine krächzende Stimme: „Du hast Recht mein Engel. Auf Zeit spielen ist das Einzige was wir im Moment tun können. Und wer weiß was alles noch passiert, vielleicht finden wir ja einen Weg, dass du deine Ehre nicht wegschmeißen musst, für diesen Krieg gegen das Böse."

Harry stand langsam auf und blickte liebevoll auf seine Ginny: „Ja, das klingt doch mal nach einem Plan. Wir können alles langsam angehen. Schritt für Schritt. Und wer weiß, vielleicht findet sich noch eine Lösung, bis es so weit ist … Sir?", bei diesem Wort, drehte sich der junge Held zu seinem Lehrer und sagte aufrichtig, „Was immer sie auch von mir brauchen, um in dieser Sache weiter zu kommen, sagen sie es mir und ich werde mich bemühen, zu helfen, wo ich kann."

Teils verwirrte, teils bewunderte, teils unverständliche Blicke fielen auf das junge Pärchen, welches mittlerweile händchenhaltend da stand und der ganzen Situation herausfordernd entgegenblickte.

Albus beendete das Treffen und die wenigen, die nicht sofort flohen, verscheuchte er, damit Severus, der seine letzten Energien irgendwoher gesammelt hatte, um stocksteif da zu stehen und keine weiteren Emotionen zu zeigen, sich endlich gehen lassen konnte und wie erwartet auf dem nächstbesten Stuhl zusammenbrach, als alle verschwunden waren. Als Snape eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte, konnte er den Trost, die ihm diese Handlung vermitteln sollte nicht spüren, sondern blickte seinen Vorgesetzten hoffnungslos an: „Was soll ich als Nächstes tun?", frage er tonlos. „Ach, mein Junge," stöhnte der alte Mann verzweifelt, „wenn ich könnte, dann …". „WAS, verdammt noch mal soll ich jetzt machen? Bitte Albus, ich habe keine Ahnung! Wie du weißt, habe ich nie jemanden umgarnt, also bitte sag mir, was ich tun muss, um Lord Arschloch davon zu überzeugen, dass ich dabei bin, meine Schülerin zu verführen …", unterbrach ihn der Tränkepanscher aufgebracht. „Nun, mein Sohn, ich fürchte, da fragst du den Falschen … bei mir liegt das schon ein Jahrhundert zurück, als ich das letzte Mal meinen Charme spielen lassen musste, um eine Frau zu beeindrucken", antwortete der Alte leicht verlegen: „Aber ich denke Miss Weasley ist da die richtige Ansprechpartnerin. Glaubst du nicht auch?" Voll Ekel wand sich der Jüngere: „Ich soll mir von einer Minderjährigen Tipps holen, wie ich sie flachlegen soll? Das ist doch jetzt bitte nicht dein Ernst, oder?", wollte Severus entsetzt wissen. „Na ja, dann frag doch Molly oder Arthur?", riet der Direktor etwas gedankenlos. „Aaahhh, das kann doch nicht dein ernst sein, alter Mann?!", wunderte sich der Jüngere der beiden erbost. „Du schlägst mir tatsächlich vor, die Eltern des Kindes, dass ich Missbrauchen soll um Ratschläge zu bitten, wie ich sie rumkriegen kann? Sag mal, bist du noch zu retten?" Vollkommen verständnislos schüttelte Severus den Kopf. „Äh nein, verzeih, natürlich habe ich das nicht so gemeint, sondern ich dachte nur, die beiden kennen ihre Tochter am besten, aber du hast natürlich Recht, das war etwas geschmacklos. Na ja, Sirius war doch ein absoluter Mädchenschwarm in der Schule, also weiß er sicher, wie man eine junge Dame umwirbt …", zwinkerte Albus verschmitzt mit seinen strahlend blauen Augen. Snapes schwarze Augen weiteten sich daraufhin noch mehr: „Jetzt kannst du dich echt einweisen lassen! Du wirst wirklich senil, wenn du glaubst, dass ich es auch nur in Erwägung ziehen würde, diesen arroganten, selbstverliebten, vollidiotischen Narzissten zu diesem Thema zu befragen!"

Da der Professor sich die nächsten Tage bis Wochen mit Erfolg davor drückte mit Ginny zu reden, indem er am Gang regelrecht floh, sobald er sie sah, die Tür nicht öffnete, wenn das Porträt an seinem Eingang meldete, dass sie vor der Tür stand, sie im Unterricht vollkommen ignorierte und noch vor den Schülern ihrer Klasse das Zimmer verließ, sobald es läutete, blieb dem Mädchen nichts anderes übrig, als ihn im Unterricht so zu konfrontieren, dass er ihr eine Strafarbeit geben musste, damit sie endlich mit ihm allein sein konnte, um zu besprechen, wie sie jetzt weiter vorgehen sollten. Die Tatsache, dass sie am Anfang der Stunde, als er die Hausaufgaben einsammelte, keine abgab, ignorierte er noch gekonnt, aber als sie einfach sitzen blieb und Däumchen drehte, nachdem er der Klasse ihren Brauauftrag gab und alle eilends unterwegs waren die notwendigen Zutaten zu holen, ging er zu ihr und baute sich bedrohlich vor ihr auf und schnarrte spöttisch: „Brauchen sie eine Extraeinladung gnädiges Fräulein?" „Nö", trötete Ginny freundlich.

**tbc**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N:** Tja, ob frech sein reicht oder ob er sich da auch wieder raus windet?  
>Nächstes Mal erleben wir, wie der gefasste Plan endlich konkreter wird … <p>


	7. Ginny (Teil 2)

**A/N:** Diesmal erleben wir, ob Ginny es endlich schafft ihren Professor unter 4 Augen zu sehen und wie der gefasste Plan endlich konkreter wird …

**7) Ginny (Teil2)**

Innerlich wand sie sich, weil sie noch nie so respektlos gegenüber einem Lehrer war und ins besonderem, diesem Lehrer gegenüber nicht einmal in Gedanken. Innerlich bebend vor Zorn und daher jede Vorsicht ihr gegenüber vergessend, antwortete er mit einem boshaften Lächeln: „50 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor wegen unerhörter Frechheit, 0 Punkte für sie für den heutigen Trank und Nachsitzen heute um 19 Uhr, wo sie dann per Hand und ohne Magie die Kessel schrubben dürfen!" Das kurz in ihrem Gesicht auftauchende triumphierende Grinsen rief ihm in Erinnerung, dass er sie eigentlich zu Filch schicken wollte zum Nachsitzen, aber dafür war es jetzt zu spät. Er war so wütend auf ihre Provokation hin, dass er nicht mehr nachgedacht hat und ihr somit endlich die Gelegenheit gegeben hat, mit ihm allein zu sein an diesem Abend.

Pünktlich auf die Sekunde klopfte sie und nach einigen Momenten der nervenaufreibenden Stille ertönte sein mürrisches: „Herein!" Immer noch wütend darüber so von diesem Kind manipuliert worden zu sein, korrigierte er seine Aufsätze weiter und beachtete die junge Frau nicht weiter, als diese sich vor seinen Tisch stellte und artig darauf wartete, von ihm angesprochen zu werden. Ginny wusste es besser, als ihr Glück aufs Spiel zu setzten indem sie ihn, nach allem, was geschehen war, jetzt auch noch unter Druck setzte und wartete nach außen geduldig und innerlich wie auf einem Vulkan sitzend, dass er sich ihrer erbarmte. Sie hatte sich hundert verschiedene Szenarien vorgestellt, wie das hier ablaufen könnte und auch diese für sie qualvolle Situation kam darunter vor und vor allem hatte sie sich die perfekten Worte zurechtgelegt um das notwendige Gespräch mit ihrem Lehrer zu beginnen, doch mit jeder Sekunde, die verging, steigerte sich ihre Nervosität ins unermessliche und leerte ihren Kopf mehr und mehr, bis sie überhaupt keine Ahnung mehr hatte, warum sie eigentlich hier war. „Legen sie ihren Zauberstab auf meinen Tisch und beginnen sie mit der Reinigung der Kessel. Alle Utensilien, wie die Drachenschuppenhandschuhe, Bürsten, Tücher und Reinigungsmittel finden sie rechts hinten beim Waschbecken. Wenn sie sich ranhalten, sollten sie um Mitternacht fertig sein", meinte er gelangweilt, ohne von seiner Arbeit aufzusehen. Erleichtert endlich von ihm weg zu kommen und etwas zu tun zu haben, stürzte sie sich mit Elan in ihre Aufgabe. Da sie von zuhause aus doch einige Übung hatte im Putzen und sie auch die nötige Motivation hatte, nämlich ihren Zaubertränkemeister zufrieden zu stellen und somit etwas gnädiger zu stimmen, war sie gegen 10 schon mit ¾ der Kessel fertig und fasste all ihren Mut zusammen – wozu war sie eine Gryffindor? – und sprach ihren Professor an, als sie erkannte, dass er mit seiner Korrektur von Aufsätzen fertig war, denn sie befürchtete, wenn sie erst zu sprechen begann, wenn sie keinen Topf mehr zu schrubben hatte, würde er sie möglicherweise glatt rausschmeißen: „Sir? Könnten wir bitte darüber reden was jetzt weiter geschehen soll!" „Sie reinigen die noch fehlenden Kessel und dürfen dann zu Bett gehen", raunte er ölig und ging geschmeidig zu einer Seitentür die womöglich in seine Privaträume führte. Bevor er sie jedoch öffnen konnte, warf Ginny ihm genervt an den Kopf: „Soll ich mich nackt ausziehen und auf ihren Schreibtisch legen, Sir, damit sie endlich in die Gänge kommen und der-dessen-Namen-nicht-genannt-werden-darf, was zum Lachen hat, das nächste Mal, wenn er sie ruft?" Blitzartig drehte sich der Mann um und blickte zornbebend in das von Verzweiflung und Angst gezeichnete Gesicht des Mädchens und augenblicklich verschwand die Wut in ihm und er schluckte die boshafte Antwort runter, mit der er sie gerade noch niederschmettern wollte. Seine Schultern leicht fallen lassend, meinte er tonlos: „Nun gut Miss Weasley, dann lassen sie uns eine Strategie entwickeln, wie ich am besten um sie werben könnte." Zufrieden, den Mann endlich so weit zu haben, den nächsten Schritt zu gehen und somit zu verhindern, dass Lord Voldemort ihn zu Straffe immer noch nicht gehorcht zu haben wieder foltert – denn sie konnte sich noch sehr bildhaft an alles erinnern, was Harry ihr erzählt hat – widmete sie sich wieder ihren verdreckten Kesseln und meinte: „Nun, es wäre geschickt, wenn sie anfingen, mich in ihren Stunden zu loben und mir gelegentlich Komplimente zu machen über meine Arbeit, aber auch über mein Aussehen. Dann könnten sie sich unauffällig – also so, dass ein paar Slytherins glauben einem echten Geheimnis auf die Spur zu kommen, wenn sie Sie dabei beobachten – bei meiner Hauslehrerin und den anderen Lehrern über mich erkundigen, wie ich so in ihren Unterrichtsfächern bin und was sie sonst so über mich wissen, was ich gerne mache und von Mrs. Pince könnten sie zum Beispiel erfahren was ich gerne lese und mir dann mal ein Buch von sich borgen, damit wir anschließend darüber reden können. Sie könnten mir auch anbieten mich in Zaubertränke zu fördern, so hätten wir gemeinsame Stunden alleine und ich würde anfangs auf extrem verwirrt tun und dann langsam, widerwillig anfangen mich von ihrem Verhalten geschmeichelt zu füllen und dann wäre es wichtig, dass Harry anfängt Stress zu machen, weil ich keine Zeit mehr für ihn habe und sie sehen sich gezwungen mir Trost zu spenden, weil ich in einer Förderstunde bei ihnen in Tränen ausbreche, weil er so gemein zu mir ist und mich nicht versteht und wenn sie mich dann so im Arm halten, dann küssen sie mich und ich werde mich entsetzt losreißen, aber sie eindeutig verliebt anschauen, bevor ich kopflos weglaufe … Tja und weiter habe ich noch nicht wirklich überlegt …", endete sie etwas zaghaft ihren anfangs recht leidenschaftlichen Monolog. Schüchtern blickte sie ihrem Lehrer ins Gesicht und merkte wie extrem unwohl sich dieser fühlte. Er wollte eindeutig nicht hier stehen und sich das alles anhören müssen und noch viel weniger wollte er das alles tun müssen, aber letztendlich nickte er resigniert und flüsterte: „Gut. So machen wir es. Sie können jetzt gehen." Er drehte sich mit hängenden Schultern zur Seitentür, als ihre Worte ihn aufhielten, diese zu öffnen. „Ich putze noch die zwei Kessel und gehe dann zu Bett, Sir." Er war zu erschöpft, um zu diskutieren und verließ sein Klassenzimmer.

Nachdem sie fertig war, kehrte sie müde in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum zurück und wurde von ihrem aufgeregten Freund in die Arme gerissen. Stürmisch küsste er sie und fragte anschließend atemlos: „Wie ist es gelaufen, mein Schatz?" Tief Luft in ihre Lungen saugend antwortete sie stockend: „Wir haben … mal grob … einen Plan umrissen, … wie wir uns … langsam annähern können …" Sie schlang ihre Arme noch fester um seinen Nacken und küsste ihn jetzt fast besinnungslos. Wäre die Situation nicht so traurig, hätte sie fast lachen müssen. Vereint mit dem Jungen, den sie liebte, erzählte sie diesem, wie sie und ein Anderer planten zueinander zu finden. „Sobald er mich … in ein paar Wochen dann … während eines Förderkurses … den er mir anbieten wird … so in Anspruch nimmt … dass ich keine Zeit mehr … für dich habe … musst du dann anfangen … in der Öffentlichkeit … mir Eifersuchtsdramen zu machen … damit ich Trost finde in seinen Armen ...", keuchte sie zwischen den immer leidenschaftlicher werdenden Küssen. Sie konnte es nicht verhindern, dass Tränen der Verzweiflung ihre Wangen runterliefen, welche sich mit denen seiner Aussichtslosigkeit mischten.

„Schatz?", flüsterte Ginny irgendwann, als sich beide beruhigt hatten.

Engumschlungen dastehend hauchte er in ihre Haare: „Ja, mein Herz?"

„Ich glaube fest daran, dass wir einen Weg finden werden, es zu verhindern … aber wenn nicht … dann will ich, dass du der Erste bist! Verstehst du mich? Wenn ich letztendlich wirklich mit ihm schlafen muss, dann möchte ich meine Jungfräulichkeit vorher mit dir verlieren."

Harry drückte seine Freundin noch fester an sich. „Ähm, nicht jetzt, Schatz … ich mein, ich bin noch nicht so weit … ich, meine ja nur, wenn es irgendwann so weit ist … eigentlich wollte ich bis zu meiner Hochzeitsnacht warten … aber wenn das schon nicht der Fall sein wird … dann möchte ich doch wenigstens aus Liebe mein erstes Mal erleben … immerhin gibt es das nur einmal …!" Der-Junge-der-lebte unterbrach ihr stottern: „Schschsch … mein Herz, mach dir keine Sorgen. Auch ich bin überzeugt, dass wir es schaffen werden! Du wirst nicht mit Professor Snape schlafen müssen! Wir werden alles so meisterhaft Schauspielern, dass diese Vollidioten gebannt diesem Märchen folgen werden und das wird uns die Möglichkeit geben sie zu schlagen und weder du noch der Professor müssen unglücklich werden!" Auch wenn die streichelnden Bewegungen von Harrys Händen auf ihrem Rücken und seine Zusicherungen sie beruhigten, bestand sie darauf: „Aber wenn …" „Okay, Süße, ich verspreche es dir! Ich werde alles dazu tun, damit dein Wunsch sich erfüllt und du deine Jungfräulichkeit erst in unserer Hochzeitsnacht verlierst, aber wenn es nicht anders geht, dann werden wir unser erstes Mal beide zusammen eben vorher haben!"

**tbc**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N:** Wird Harry dieses Versprechen einlösen müssen?  
>Im nächsten Kapitel werden Gerüchte geschürt …<p> 


	8. Minerva (Teil 1)

**A/N:** Liebe Leser, es freut mich, dass ihr euch hierher verirrt habt und ich hoffe ich kann euch fesseln mit meiner Geschichte – wäre nett, mal zu erfahren, wie ihr sie bis jetzt so findet und wie ihr glaubt, dass es weiter geht. Ich finde es sehr spannend zu erfahren, was andere so denken, was wohl als nächstes passiert ;)

Diesmal kocht die Gerüchteküche … 

**8) Minerva (Teil 1)**

Die einzige weibliche Weasley ihrer Generation bemühte sich, ihre Tränke so perfekt wie möglich zu brauen, um ihrem Lehrer die Möglichkeit zu bieten, sie zu loben und auch wenn dieser es nicht öffentlich laut vor der ganzen Klasse tat oder ihr gar Punkte dafür gab, stellte er sich immer ganz nahe hinter sie und berührte sie leicht, wenn er sich über ihre Schulter beugte, um ihr Gemisch zu begutachten. Dann flüsterte er mit einer einschmeichelnden Stimme Dinge wie: „Das haben sie gut gemacht, Mädchen." Oder „Dieser Trank ist so perfekt gelungen, wie sie sind." Oder „Eine wahrhafte Schönheit, finden sie nicht auch?" sie dabei mit seinen tiefschwarzen Augen anblickend und sie dabei verunsichernd, ob er ihren Zaubertrank oder doch sie meinte. Sie konnte es nicht verhindern, dass ihre Knie dabei wirklich weich wurden. Die Klasse bekam es nicht mit, außer Luna, welche sie in ihrer verträumt unschuldigen Art einmal in der Pause darauf ansprach, ob es ihr gefiel, dass ihr Lehrer so offensichtlich mit ihr flirtete. Auch wenn es ihrem Plan gut tat, denn einige Mitschüler, unter ihnen auch Slytherins hörten dem Gespräch aufmerksam zu, war es Ginny fürchterlich peinlich und sie tat die Anschuldigung verlegen ab und verschwand schnell.

Der Samen war gesät!

Das Gerücht verbreitete sich wie ein Lauffeuer.

Als es zu den Ohren von Professor McGonagall kam, wollte sie es erst belächeln, aber dann dachte sie daran, wie sehr sie sich gewundert hat, als ihr Kollege erst kürzlich nebenbei beim Abendessen ein wenig mit ihr im Plauderton über Ginny sprach. Sie fand es damals nicht wirklich komisch, denn sie unterhielten sich öfters über unterschiedliche Schüler, auch wenn er nicht oft gesprächig war, aber jetzt wo sie hörte, dass er angeblich mit seiner Schülerin kokettierte, fühlte sie sich verpflichtet dem nachzugehen. Bevor sie zum Direktor ging, um mit ihm zu besprechen, was sie diesbezüglich tun sollten, wollte sie zuerst mit Severus persönlich darüber reden, was wahr war an dieser eigentlich lächerlichen Geschichte. Sie hoffte, dass es eine einfache und logische Erklärung gab und dass sie dann schnellstens etwas tun konnten, um dieses fantastische Lügengebilde im Keim zu ersticken, bevor noch schlimmeres passierte.

Sie war bei den Ordenssitzungen, wo darüber gesprochen und letztendlich auch beschlossen wurde, dass die beiden eine Affäre beginnen sollten, nicht dabei, da sie als Schulleitervertretung immer in Hogwarts bleiben musste, wenn Albus die Schule verließ. Im Normalfall berichtete Albus ihr alles, aber diesmal unterließ er es sie von dieser Situation zu unterrichten, da er wusste, dass sie niemals damit einverstanden wäre. Mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass ihre hohen moralischen Wertvorstellungen es nicht zuließen, dass sie mit so einer haarsträubenden Entscheidung einverstanden war, waren die Schüler ihres Hauses, wie ihre Babys und sie würde, wie eine Löwin, für sie kämpfen, um sie vor dem Bösen zu bewahren.

Da sie überzeugt war, dass nichts an diesem Märchen wahr war, ging sie mit einer teuren Rotweinflasche bewaffnet zu ihrem Kollegen und freute sich regelrecht auf ein Gespräch mit ihm über diesen Unsinn und dem darauf folgenden Streitgespräch über Schüler und die Welt im Allgemeinen. Sie liebte die Sticheleien und Wortgefechte mit ihm. Er war ihr gewachsen und ein ebenbürtiger Gesprächspartner. Als sie beschwingt die letzte Kurve vor seinem Klassenzimmer umrundete, sah sie Severus mit seiner Schülerin in seiner Tür stehen und sie bedankte sich gerade überschwänglich für diese außerordentliche Chance, die er ihr mit diesem Förderunterricht bot und sie schwor ihm, dass er es nicht bereuen würde und sie ihn stolz machen würde.

Er lächelte sie zum Abschied an!

Minerva erstarrte!

Er lächelte!

Severus lächelte eine Schülerin an!

Die Verwandlungslehrerin hatte ihn selten ehrlich lächeln gesehen, aber sie war sich 100 % sicher, dass er noch nie und unter keinen Umständen einen Schüler oder eine Schülerin angelächelt hat, außer einem spöttischen Grinsen um irgendeine Gemeinheit zu unterstreichen.

In den Festen ihrer Grundmauern erschüttert, näherte sie sich langsam dieser unwirklichen Situation und grüßte ihre Schülerin streng, als diese an ihr vorbei schwebte. Snape hob fragend seine Augenbraue in seinem sonst vollkommen emotionslosen Gesicht, als seine Kollegin auffordernd vor ihm Stand.

„Was ist hier los?", spuckte sie auch sogleich erbost aus.

Seine einzige Reaktion war, dass sich seine zweite Augenbraue zur Ersten gesellte.

Wütend wartete sie keine Einladung von ihm ab, sondern stürmte ungefragt an ihm vorbei in sein Klassenzimmer und gleich weiter in seine privaten Räume. Wo sie dann bebend vor Zorn, mit einem Fuß energisch auf den Boden klopfend auf den wartete, der regelrecht ruhig ihr hinterdrein schlenderte und sich gemächlich zu seiner kleinen Bar stellte. Ungeduldig warf sie ihm vor: „Sind diese dummen Gerüchte etwa wirklich wahr?" Sich beherrschend, schenkte er sich einen Whiskey ein und frage höflich nach: „Wovon genau reden Sie eigentlich werte Kollegin?" „Davon, dass sich die ganze Schule darüber das Maul zerreißt, dass du dir tatsächlich eine Schülerin als Betthäschen zugelegt hast!", schrie ihm McGonagall völlig überfordert von dieser irrsinnigen Situation an.

Seine emotionslose Maske saß perfekt wie immer!

„Und … was wollen sie jetzt von mir hören?", fragte er leise, denn er verstand ihr Verhalten nicht, immerhin war sie Teil des Ordens und somit einer der Auftraggeber für diese ungeheuerliche Tat die noch vor ihm lag. „Dass es nicht wahr ist!", brüllte ihm die vollkommen aufgebrachte Lehrerin an. Zorn flackerte in ihm auf – ein unbändiger Zorn.

Es war immer dasselbe!

Sie beauftragten ihn Dinge zu tun, die er gar nicht tun wollte und dann warfen sie ihm vor, dass er so was tat. Sie alle fühlten sich ihm moralisch ja so überlegen. Sie waren nie gezwungen Dinge zu tun, die sie nicht wollten und die sie selbst als verwerflich empfanden. Sie hatten ein reines Gewissen und nur er musste immer wieder von neuem Schuld auf sich laden.

Es war so unfair.

Er wollte doch gar nicht was mit einer Schülerin anfangen, wieso machte ihm Minerva jetzt auch noch Vorwürfe und machte es ihm damit nur noch schwerer.

Es war so ungerecht!

Genauso schnell, wie diese übermächtige Wut ihn überrollte, verrauchte sie auch wieder und hinterließ nur Leere, Trauer und Schmerz.

Minerva war regelrecht geschockt über die plötzlichen Gefühle, die sie in seinen Augen sehen konnte. Einerseits war sie irgendwie froh und berührt, dass er seine Maske vor ihr Fallen lies, andererseits war sie komplett überfordert, mit dem Hass und der darauf folgenden vollkommenen Verzweiflung die aus ihm regelrecht herausquoll.

Er brach vor ihr zusammen.

Dieser gestandene Mann. Groß, stark, ja regelrecht immer übermächtig wirkend, brach wie ein kleines Kind vor ihren Augen zusammen.

Wie ein Häufchen Elend kniete er vor ihr und schluchzte tränenlos auf. Seine Hände bedeckten sein Gesicht und er atmete keuchend.

tbc

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N:** Wie wird McGonagall darauf reagieren? Wie wird es weiter gehen?  
>Nächstes Mal erfährt McGonagall die Wahrheit … wie wird sie damit umgehen?<p> 


	9. Minerva (Teil 2)

**A/N:** Wie wird McGonagall auf die Wahrheit reagieren?

**9) Minerva (Teil 2)**

Sie war vollkommen erstarrt und wusste einfach nicht, was sie tun sollte. Sie verstand auch einfach nicht, was hier vor sich ging. Langsam beruhigte sich die Atmung des erbärmlich am Boden knienden Mannes und er richtete sich stockend wieder auf. In wenigen Sekunden stand er wieder fest auf beiden Beinen und streckt sich durch: „Entschuldigen Sie Minerva! Entschuldigen Sie bitte diesen kleinen Ausrutscher. Es kommt nicht wieder vor. Ich kenne meinen Auftrag und ich werde ihn zu Ihrer Zufriedenheit ausführen."

Verwirrt beobachtete die ältere Frau das Geschehen und konnte nur kopfschüttelnd fragen: „Bitte Severus, wovon reden Sie? Ich verstehe Sie nicht! Ich weiß nicht, wovon Sie reden." „Was meinen Sie? Wurde Ihnen nicht berichtet, dass der dunkle Lord wünscht, dass ich Miss Weasley verführen soll, um Mister Potters Herz zu brechen und der Orden beschlossen hat, dass ich seinem Wunsch erfüllen soll?", wollte jetzt der Meister der Tränke fassungslos von ihr wissen. Mit vor Entsetzen weit aufgerissenen Augen und Mund stotterte sie: „Das kann … doch nicht wahr sein … das kann Albus … doch nicht machen … bitte Severus … sag, dass das nicht wahr ist … !?"

Schwer ausatmend schnaubte er und meinte spottend: „Er kann. Glaube mir, er kann!" Jetzt endlich nahm er das Glas, was er sich zuerst eingefüllt hatte und stürzte es in einem Zug runter. Er genoss das leicht brennende Gefühl, wie die bernsteinfarbene Flüssigkeit seine Kehle hinabrann und die Wärme, die sich in seinem Magen ausbreitete. „Aber es war nicht seine Entscheidung allein", relativierte er seine vorrangegangene Aussage, „der Orden traf diese Entscheidung, weil es einfach keine andere Möglichkeit gab und du kannst mir glauben, dass es niemand auf die leichte Schulter genommen hat. Immerhin waren Molly und Arthur anwesend, auch wenn diese sich nicht dafür ausgesprochen haben, haben sie sich am Ende auch nicht dagegen geäußert, denn sie wussten genau wie jeder andere das, wenn ich meine Position als Spion in seinen Reihen weiter aufrechterhalten soll, es nur so geht und es ist nun mal leider unbedingt notwendig, dass ich dort bleibe, wo ich bin, um wichtige Informationen zu bekommen …"

Erschüttert begann die alte, sonst so starke Frau leise vor sich hin zu weinen, da auch sie langsam begriff, wie aussichtslos die Situation war. Vollkommen kraftlos stand sie da. Die teure Weinflasche, die sie mitgebracht hatte, glitt ihr geräuschlos aus der Hand und zerbarst mit einem fast ohrenbetäubend wirkenden Klirrgeräusch auf dem harten Steinboden der Kerker und hallte unnatürlich lange und laut an den kalten Wänden wieder. Wie ferngesteuert glitt er auf sie zu und nahm sie tröstend in den Arm, auch wenn er sich etwas ungeschickt und extrem steif dabei verhielt, da er einfach keine Übung in so einem Verhalten hatte. Trotzdem ließ sie sich in seine Umarmung fallen und trösten.

Keiner sprach ein Wort, denn es gab nichts zu sagen.

Als sie sich endlich langsam beruhigte, konnte sie nicht anders als ihn zu fragen: „Das heißt, du schläfst mit ihr?" Kurz weiteten sich seine Augen aus Schock, bevor er wieder einen komplett kalten Ausdruck annahm und tonlos hauchte: „Noch nicht, aber irgendwann wird es sich nicht verhindern lassen." „Aber, … Harry und Ginny … sind doch ein Paar … könntest du ihm nicht … na ja, ich weiß nicht … Vielsafttrank geben und er verwandelt sich in dich … und … na ja, du weißt schon … die Beiden könnten miteinander schlafen … und du könntest dir seine Erinnerungen dann irgendwie einverleiben …?!" Severus konnte nicht anders als kurz lächeln, wenn auch etwas verzagt: „Du wirst es nicht glauben, aber den Vorschlag habe ich auch gemacht, aber na ja, nach dem Vielsafttrankfiasko mit Tonks, hat der Orden das einstimmig abgelehnt." „Von was für einen Fiasko redest du da?", erkundigte sich die Verwandlungslehrerin schon wieder unwissend. „Du solltest ein ernstes Wort mit Albus über seine Berichterstattung von den Treffen reden! Na ja, aber ist ja auch egal …"

„Oh nein, nichts da!", bestand seine aufgebrachte Kollegin streng auf Information. „Was ist passiert und lass ja nichts aus!" Also erzählte er von den schrecklichen Ereignissen und Minerva konnte nichts als schlucken vor Entsetzen, was alles geschehen war. Zusätzlich zu den aufgewühlten Gefühlen wegen allem, was sie gehört hat, war sie extrem wütend auf Albus, dass dieser ihr eindeutig viel zu viel vorenthielt. Severus nahm ihr da zwar ein wenig den Wind aus den Segeln, indem er ihr klar machte, dass Albus das sicher tat, um ihr nicht, da sie im Nachhinein eh keinen Einfluss mehr darauf nehmen konnte, auch noch ein schlechtes Gewissen machen wollte, als Teil des Ordens Mitschuld an den Konsequenzen zu sein. Sie verstand es zwar irgendwie, aber das würde Albus nicht vor der Strafpredigt retten, die sie ihm halten würde und an dem minimalen Lächeln, dass sie in Severus Mundwinkel kurz aufblitzen sah, erkannte sie, dass dieser sich ein ganz klein wenig darüber freute, dass sie ihren Vorgesetzten verbal „zusammenfalten" wollte, was ihr noch mehr Ansporn dafür gab.

Mittlerweile saßen sie auf seinem Sofa, nachdem sie sich gegenseitig zugesichert haben, sicher einen Weg zu finden, um zu verhindern, dass Severus sich seiner Schülerin ungebührlich nähern musste, wechselte sie das Thema, indem sie ihn fragte: „Wieso hast du eigentlich nur ein Sofa hier stehen und nicht wie alle anderen Lehrer auch noch die, dazu passenden, bequemen Sessel?" „Wozu? Glauben Sie das ich jemals Besuch bekomme, dem ich einen Sitzplatz anbieten müsste können?", fragte er spöttisch retour, jetzt wo die emotional trächtige Situation vorbei war, wieder zurückkehrend zu dem höflich distanzierten „Sie". Nachdenklich wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie in all den Jahren die sie schon gemeinsam unterrichteten, nicht ein einziges Mal in seinen Räumen war. Sie war schon oft bei allen anderen Lehrern in ihren Privaträumen und sie hatte auch oft Besuch von den anderen. Aber er war immer so verschlossen. Sie unterhielten sich im Lehrerzimmer, hin und wieder bei den gemeinsamen Essen, wenn er denn teilnahm oder auch mal auf den Gängen oder so wenn man sich mal über den Weg lief, aber es war heute das erste Mal in 17 Jahren, dass sie beschlossen hatte, zu ihm in seine Räume zu gehen. Sie schämte sich irgendwie dafür. Aber als sie ihn anblickte, sah sie keinen Vorwurf oder Verletztheit in seinen Augen. „Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, Minerva, ich bin froh über die Privatsphäre, die mir hier gegönnt ist! Glauben sie mir bitte, ich will gar nicht, dass mich irgendwer hier besucht und deshalb habe ich auch keine Besuchersessel", beruhigte er ihr schlechtes Gewissen mit einem schelmischen Grinsen, das ihn um Jahre jünger erscheinen ließ. „Tja, dann wirst du dich daran gewöhnen müssen dein Sofa mit mir zu teilen, wenn ich dich besuchen will!", neckte sie ihn, völlig ignorierend, dass er sie wieder siezte. Gespielt entsetzt riss er seine Augen auf und meinte: „Oh nein, heißt das, dass ich jetzt ein soziales Leben führen muss?"

Severus war angenehm überrascht wie entspannt er in dieser Nacht in seinem Bett lag, nachdem seine Kollegin gegangen war.

Sie jedoch ging schnurstracks zu ihrem Vorgesetzten, um ihm die Hölle heiß zu machen. Wie konnte dieser alte Narr so etwas auch nur in Betracht ziehen? Ohne anzuklopfen, stürmte sie in sein Büro: „Was fällt dir eigentlich ein? Wofür hältst du dich? Wie kannst du das von Severus und Ginny verlangen?" „Ach Minni, …", erschöpft und niedergeschlagen fuhr sich Albus mit beiden Händen übers Gesicht. Beim Betrachten ihres alten Mitstreiters erkannte sie, wie sehr er darunter leidete, was er selbst mitentschieden hatte und bereute es schon wieder ihm Vorwürfe gemacht zu haben. „Du kannst mir glauben, dass wir alle für und wider abgewogen haben und dass wir einfach keinen anderen Weg sehen, als Tom das zu geben, was er verlangt, damit Severus seine Spionagetätigkeit weiter aufrechterhalten kann. Glaubst du, ich weiß nicht, was ich ihm antue. Denkst du wirklich, es ist mir egal – er ist mir egal? Nein, Minni! Das ist er nicht! Aber wir brauchen Severus in seinen Reihen, auch wenn es mich jedes Mal regelrecht zerreißt, wenn ich weiß, dass er dort ist. Wenn ich weiß, was er leiden muss. Und auch noch zu wissen, dass ich ihn jedes Mal aufs Neue dort hinschicke. Anstatt ihn zu beschützen. Schicke ich ihn jedes Mal aufs Neue hin.

Mein Leben würde ich geben, Minni, mein Leben, wenn ich ihm dafür ein Leben schenken könnte, ein Leben ohne Schmerz und Qual! Aber weißt du, jedes Gespräch, was ich mit ihm bis jetzt geführt habe, was für ein Leben er vielleicht haben könnte, wenn der Krieg einmal vorbei ist, endet damit, dass er mich regelrecht anfleht, ihn zu töten, falls er wiedererwarten diesen Krieg überleben sollte, was ja wirklich sehr unwahrscheinlich ist und ich hoffe mittlerweile, dass der Krieg ihn umbringt und nicht ich es sein muss …!"

**tbc**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N:** Nächstes Mal braucht Lupin seinen Banntrank und fühlt Severus auf den Zahn, wie weit der Plan den schon fortgeschritten ist …


	10. Remus (Teil 1)

**A/N:** Dieses Mal fühlt Lupin Severus auf den Zahn, wie weit der Plan den schon fortgeschritten ist …

**10) Remus (Teil 1)**

Da Snape für Lupin den Wolfsbanntrank brauen musste, tat er das mit Ginny in den Förderstunden. Sie war sehr geschickt und es fiel ihm ungewohnt leicht, nett zu ihr zu sein. Montags nach dem Abendessen saßen sie für gewöhnlich ca. zwei Stunden zusammen und gingen einen Trank theoretisch durch. Dienstags musste seine Schülerin in der Bibliothek alles zu diesem Trank recherchieren und mittwochs begannen sie, am Abend zu brauen. Je nachdem wie aufwändig der Trank war, wurden die nächsten Abende entweder weiter gebraut oder er nützte die Zeit um die Theorie noch zu vertiefen, indem sie zu erkunden versuchten, was geschehen würde, wenn sie bestimmte Zutaten änderten, wegließen oder hinzufügten. Das war jedenfalls, was sie ihren Freundinnen strahlend berichtete und auf jeden Fall, war Ginny jeden Abend beschäftigt und hatte keine Zeit für Harry, was dieser ihr immer wieder in den Pausen in den Gängen oder während ihrer Freizeit auf den Ländereien lautstark vorwarf. Heimlich amüsierten sich die beiden köstlich über dieses Theater und Hermine und Ron unterstützten sie, wo sie nur konnten und auch Snape schürte in seinem Unterricht den öffentlichen Zorn des Jungen, indem er ihn vor allen lächerlich machte und im Gegensatz zu seiner Freundin unverschämt freundlich war. Wobei mittlerweile viele den Worten von Professor McGonagall glaubten, dass er das nur tue, um Harry in den Wahnsinn zu treiben und nicht, weil er irgendein Interesse an seiner Schülerin hatte.

Was jedoch keiner wusste, war, dass Harry, der angeblich drei Mal die Woche bei Dumbledore Nachhilfeunterricht bekam – was jeder nachvollziehen konnte, denn immer hin musste dieser Junge eines Tages den größten Schwarzmagier aller Zeiten besiegen – gleich, nachdem er das Schulleiterbüro betrat, zum Kamin ging und in die Räumlichkeiten seines Zaubertränkemeisters flohte. Es war meistens eine Stunde, nachdem Ginny bei diesem angekommen war und sie hatten es sich zur Angewohnheit gemacht, ihre gemeinsame Routine in dieser Zeit zu erledigen. Snape stellte immer wieder die Uhr an seiner Wand magisch um und schaute zu verschiedenen Uhrzeiten drauf, sodass wenn Voldemort seine Erinnerungen durchsuchte, er das Gefühl bekam, dass das Mädchen jeden Abend von ca. sieben bis Mitternacht alleine mit ihrem Lehrer war und sich in dieser Zeit immer mehr in ihn verliebte.

Sobald Harry zu ihnen stieß, half Ginny ihrem Lehrer an manchen Abenden, indem sie die Aufsätze der Erst- und Zweitklässler korrigierte, während Severus den Sohn seiner großen Liebe in erster Linie in Okklumentik, aber auch in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichtete. An anderen Abenden befasste er sich selber in seinem Klassenzimmer mit den Aufgaben der höheren Klassen und ließ die beiden Jugendlichen alleine in seinem Wohnzimmer. Den er wusste, dass die beiden sich brauchten und er selbst brauchte den Abstand auch.

Harry konnte es nicht fassen, dass sein verhasster Lehrer das für ihn tat und beim Versuch ihm dafür zu danken, hätte er es sich fast mit ihm verscherzt, denn Snape reagierte eher abweisend auf positive Worte und so sprach Harry so wenig wie möglich mit ihm und versuchte ihn mit seinen Taten stolz auf sich zu machen. Unbemerkt von beiden, nahm Severus eine Art Vaterrolle für Harry an und ganz und gar unbewusst fingen beide an, Respekt füreinander zu empfinden und sich irgendwie zu mögen. Obwohl dies natürlich nur in den Kerkerräumlichkeiten so war, wenn sie unter sich waren, denn im normalen Schulverlauf verhielten sie sich feindlich wie eh und je.

Es war Samstag.

Wochenende.

Herrlich, dachte der mürrische Kerkerbewohner, sobald Lupin seinen Trank geholt hat, kann ich endlich mal ein wenig ausspannen.

Es war ein Hogsmeade-Samstag gewesen und er war echt gerädert!

Er hatte jetzt noch schnell den Trank vollendet und dem Werwolf über den Kamin Bescheid gegeben, dass er sich die erste Ration dieser Woche vor Vollmond holen konnte. Kaum trat der ehemalige Professor für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste ein, drückte ihm Severus den dampfenden Becher grußlos in die Hand und verschränkte seine Arme, um seinem Besucher klar zu machen, wie unerwünscht er war. Wenn er es sich nicht selbst geschworen hätte immer dabei zu sein, wenn Lupin den Trank zu sich nahm, damit der dieses nicht wieder verabsäumte, wie es einmal passiert ist, während er noch Lehrer hier war, würde er es gar nicht dulden, dass Remus zu ihm kam. Aber es war nun einmal notwendig, dass dieser den Wolfsbann täglich zu sich nahm in der Woche vor Vollmond.

„Guten Abend, Severus", grüßte dieser trotzdem freundlich und stützte den grauslich schmeckenden Trank mit Todesverachtung herunter. Mit vor Ekel verzogenem Gesicht bedankte er sich trotzdem beim Tränkemeister: „Danke Severus!" Bevor sein Gastgeber ihn rausschmeißen konnte, setzte er sich und meinte: „Darf ich dich was fragen?" „Das haben Sie gerade! Und jetzt verschwinden Sie! Zum Unterschied zu Ihnen habe ich einen Beruf und daher viel zu tun", versuchte Snape ihn abzuwimmeln und wendete sich in Richtung der Tür zu seinem Klassenzimmer, denn er wusste, dass sein ehemaliger Schulkamerad nicht gehen würde und wenn er schon gezwungen war, sich mit ihm auseinanderzusetzen, dann wollte er das nicht in seinen Privaträumen machen.

Doch Remus machte ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung, indem er ihn laut und deutlich frage: „Bist du schon intim geworden mit Ginny?" Wie angewurzelt blieb der Meister der Tränke stehen, seine Hände verkrampften so stark zu Fäusten, dass er unmöglich die Tür hätte öffnen können. „Verzeih Severus, ich will dir nicht zu nahe treten und ich weiß, wie schlimm das alles für dich ist."

„Ach ja, weißt du das?", schnaubte Snape – ohne zu realisieren, dass er seinen ehemaligen Kollegen gerade geduzt hatte. „Okay, nein, natürlich weiß ich es nicht! Ich kann es mir eigentlich überhaupt nicht vorstellen. Wie du dich fühlen musst, dabei, etwas zu tun, was du nicht nur nicht willst, sondern sogar als verwerflich ansiehst. Ich kann – und um ganz ehrlich zu sein, will ich mich auch gar nicht in dich reinversetzen – denn ich fürchte, ich könnte es nicht tun. Aber gut, ich bin auch nicht so stark wie du. Ich hätte nicht einen Tag als Spion überleben können. Niemals könnte ich auch nur fünf Minuten den Todessern vormachen, einer von ihnen zu sein. Du bist so unglaublich mutig und stark. Ich bewundere dich! Ehrlich!", versuchte Remus, seine Gedanken in Worte zu fassen, aber da Severus es einfach nicht gewohnt war, dass jemand, noch dazu einer von denen die ihn in seiner Schulzeit immer schikaniert haben, positiv über und mit ihm sprach, vermutete er irgendeine Falle und konterte spöttisch: „Ja sicher, wie sollte ein so guter Mensch wie du Schwarzmagier davon überzeugen, böse zu sein? Was muss ich da schon groß machen, außer ich selbst sein! Oder? Das ist es doch, was du und Sirius euch denkt! Oder? Für den ist es ein Leichtes ein Spion bei denen zu sein, denn dort muss er sich nicht umstellen, sondern kann einfach sein, wie er ist." Als Remus protestieren wollte, fuhr Severus ihm über den Mund: „Hör doch auf, elender Werwolf, ich weiß ganz genau, dass ihr mich für einen Verbrecher, Mörder und Vergewaltiger haltet. Ihr werft es mir doch sogar an den Kopf, wann immer ihr könnt!" „Jetzt tust du mir aber unrecht!", ereiferte sich Lupin erbost, „So etwas habe ich nie behauptet! Ich vertraue dir! Nicht nur weil Dumbledore dir vertraut, sondern weil ich dich über die Jahre kennen gelernt habe. Gleich nach deiner Aufnahme in den Orden, als mir bewusst wurde, was du auf dich nimmst, um unser Spion zu sein, begann ich dich zu respektieren und zu bewundern. Und auch wenn du das jetzt nicht glauben wirst wollen, damals hat selbst James seine eingefleischte Meinung über dich geändert. Leider, wenn auch verständlich hast du mir keine Chance gegeben mich dir zu nähern und Sirius verhalten damals wie heute, steht immer noch zwischen uns, aber ich möchte dir ein Freund sein.

Bitte Severus überleg es dir. Jeder braucht Freunde!

Und wenn es nach mir ginge, wäre ich dir gerne ein guter Freund. Jemand mit dem du über alles reden kannst, was du willst. Mit dem du weinen und lachen kannst, reden und schweigen, einfach Zeit miteinander verbringen und Kraft tanken für dein anstrengendes Leben." Lupin war sich nicht sicher, ob er zu viel gesagt hat und den verschlossenen Ex-Todesser eher verschreckt als ermutigt hat.

Severus verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Er war sich nicht sicher, was Remus von ihm wollte. Er konnte dieses Verhalten nicht nachvollziehen und sich einfach nicht erklären, was sich der Werwolf davon erhoffte.

tbc

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N:** Was haltet ihr davon? Könnt ihr euch vorstellen, dass Severus für Harry eine Art Vaterrolle übernimmt trotz ihres bis jetzt sehr gespanntem Verhältnis? Und jetzt will Lupin auch noch sein Freund sein? Kann das gut gehen?  
>Das nächste Mal erfahrt ihr, wie Snape mit Lupins Freundschaftsanfrage umgeht …<p> 


	11. Remus (Teil 2)

**A/N:** Wollt ihr Wissen wie Severus mit Remus Freundschaftsangebot umgeht, na dann lest mal schön …

**11) Remus (Teil 2)**

Das erdrückende Schweigen brechend, drehte der Professor sich um, blickte auf den Ex-Lehrer und fragte, wieder mit dem distanzierten „Sie": „Was zum Teufel lässt Sie glauben, dass wenn ich schon einen Freund haben wollte, dass ausgerechnet Sie dafür infrage kommen sollten?

Sie!

Der Mensch, der lieber weggeschaut hat, als einzugreifen, wenn seine ach so tollen Freunde mich drei zu eins schikanierten. Ja, sicher, Sie haben nicht eigenhändig mitgemacht, aber anstatt Ihre Position zu erfüllen und als der Vertrauensschüler der Sie waren, Ihre Freunde in die Schranken zu weisen, haben Sie sie gewähren lassen und sind auch noch Schmiere gestanden, um sie zu warnen, wenn Lehrer kamen, damit ihnen auch ja nichts passiert, sondern wenn ich nach meiner Demütigung kopflos meinen Zorn lautstark kundtat, auch noch von den Lehrern bestraft wurde, weil ich grundlos brave Schüler beschimpfe. Alle haben sich dumm gelacht über mich, dank Ihnen und Sie soll ich jetzt zu meinem besten Freund machen?

Wieso?

Können Sie mir das erklären, wieso ich das wollen sollte?"

Alles Blut war aus Lupins Wangen gewichen, aber trotzdem antwortete er tonlos: „Weil ich meine Fehler wieder gut machen will. So gut ich kann halt. Lass mich für dich da sein und einen Teil deines Leides mit dir tragen, indem ich dir zuhöre." „Ach hör doch auf, du hast doch keine Ahnung, wovon du da redest!", unterbrach ihn Severus grob, ohne nachzudenken wieder auf das höfliche Sie vergessend. „Du willst, dass ich mich bei dir ausweine? Ja? Du willst geduldig zuhören, wenn ich dir erzähle, wie unerträglich es ist, dabei zu stehen und zu zuschauen, wenn die Anderen sich dabei befriedigen, wenn sie Muggel oder Blutsverräter quälen und nein, ich muss nicht nur zusehen, sondern muss mich darüber amüsieren und manchmal auch aktiv mitmachen. Du willst hören, wie ich innerlich jedes Mal ein bisschen mehr sterbe, wenn sie mir in die Augen schauen und mich anflehen sie zu retten oder wenigstens ihr Leid zu beenden. Du willst wissen, wie das ist, wenn du egal wann du die Augen schließt, immer wieder diese panischen schmerzerfüllten Blicke siehst, wie es ist, wenn du keine Stille mehr kennst, weil du immer wieder die Schreie hörst, die hysterischen Schreie des Schmerzes, der Angst, des Todes, … Du willst dabei zu sehen, wie ich mir in verzweifelten Stunden die Ohren zu halte in der Hoffnung, dass diese schrecklichen Schreie irgendwann einmal enden, genau wissend, dass sie mich bis in die Hölle begleiten werden, wenn ich sterbe und mir in alle Ewigkeit in den Ohren dröhnen werden. Du willst mein Händchen halten, wenn ich in schwachen Momenten heule wie ein Baby, weil ich wieder einmal dabei stehen musste, während irgendwelche Schweine unschuldige Männer, Frauen oder Kinder vergewaltigt haben. Ich muss danebenstehen, und darf nicht eingreifen, darf diese Schweine nicht von den Körpern der sich windenden und schreienden Menschen runterziehen und sie verprügeln oder verfluchen, aber auf jeden Fall dafür sorgen, dass diese Mädchen nicht mehr länger leiden müssen oder besser noch es überhaupt verhindern.

Ich stehe da.

Ich könnte etwas tun.

Aber ich tue nichts.

Denn ich darf meine Tarnung nicht gefährden.

Diese scheißverfluchte Tarnung! Nichts geht über diese vermaledeite Tarnung!

Aber natürlich werde ich wie immer alles tun, um meine Rolle nicht zu gefährden! Ich werde meine Schülerin vergewaltigen. Ist ja jetzt nicht einmal mein erstes Mal. Ich war immer so bemüht bestimmte Sachen nicht zu machen. Ich habe schon ziemlich viel einstecken müssen, weil ich mich nie an den Vergewaltigungen beteiligt habe, aber wenigstens diese Schuld wollte ich nicht auf mich laden.

Aber was soll´s?

Wen kümmert´s?

Tonks habe ich schon vergewaltigt. Und Miss Weasley ist die Nächste. Und es werden noch weitere folgen, denn beim nächsten Mal wird Lord Arschloch mich nicht nur danebenstehen lassen. Er wird sagen, ich solle mich beteiligen. Er wird sagen, ich solle auch meinen Spaß haben. So wie damals mit Miss Granger. Das habe mir doch sicher Spaß gemacht. So eine junge Schlampe zu ficken. Also kann ich mich jetzt auch an den Muggeln oder Blutsverrätern oder sonst wen vergreifen. Ich habe jetzt kein Argument mehr, warum ich mich nicht beteiligen möchte, denn sie haben alle miterlebt, dass ich sehr wohl im Stande bin, ein junges Mädchen zu vergewaltigen.

Aber was soll´s?

Wen interessiert´s?

Wenn ich beim nächsten Todessertreffen, wo es Gefangene gibt, die gefoltert werden, dazu gezwungen sein werde, so zu tun als fände ich es geil, eine oder mehrere zu vögeln.

Ich brauche dich nicht, Werwolf. Wenn du jemandes Freund sein willst, dann kümmere dich um den Sohn deines Freundes und sorg dafür, dass er seiner Freundin ein unvergessliches erstes Mal besorgt, damit es dann nicht gar so schlimm wird, wenn sie mich über sich ergehen lassen muss …"

Anfänglich hat er getobt und geschrien vor Zorn, aber langsam verwandelte sich seine leidenschaftliche Rede in ein erbärmliches Flüstern. Doch bevor er noch vollkommen zusammenbrechen konnte, brummte er: „Und jetzt verschwinde!"

Remus wollte etwas sagen, aber der Anblick seines ehemaligen Schulkollegen, wie er sich mühsam zusammenriss, ließ ihn doch einfach gehen, denn er wollte es ihm nicht noch schwerer machen. Eigentlich hätte er jetzt zu ihm gehen wollen und ihn in den Arm nehmen, um ihn ein wenig seiner Last abzunehmen. Und bei jedem anderen Menschen hätte er das auch getan. Aber er war überzeugt, dass er Severus damit nicht geholfen hätte. Dazu war der Mann schon zu lange gewohnt, alles alleine durchzustehen. Eine Berührung ist für ihn kein Trost, sondern eine zusätzliche Belastung. Aber wenn es nach ihm ginge, dann würde das nicht so bleiben. Er wird alles tun, was in seiner Macht steht, um ihm ein Freund zu werden und um ihm sein schweres Leben zu erleichtern. Er wusste noch nicht, wie er das schaffen konnte, aber er würde schon einen Weg finden!

Schon in den grünen Flammen stehend, rief er noch: „Bis morgen, Severus."

Dieser brach wieder einmal zusammen, nachdem er endlich allein war und weinte. Er weinte wie ein kleines Kind und er hasste den räudigen Köter dafür, dass er ihn so aus dem Konzept gebracht hat, dass er schon wieder am Heulen war und nicht mehr ein noch aus wusste. Er konnte ihm gestohlen bleiben, dieser Versager, der doch nichts anderes wollte als sein eigenes Gewissen zu beruhigen.

Aber nicht mit ihm.

Nein!

Wenn der ein Projekt braucht, um sich besser zu fühlen, dann soll er sich doch um den armen Black kümmern, der es ja so schwer hatte, weil er unschuldig 12 Jahre in Askaban gesessen hatte. Der Flohteppich wäre ihm sicher dankbar, wenn er sich um ihn kümmerte, aber er, Severus Snape, brauchte ihn nicht.

Er brauchte niemanden!

Er kam sehr gut allein zurecht!

**tbc**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N:** Puhhh … da hat Severus ja mal ganz schön Dampf abgelassen … Glaubt ihr, Remus schafft es, ihm ein Freund zu sein? Wird Severus das zulassen? Was wird Sirius wohl dazu sagen?  
>Nun, dass erfahren wir beim nächsten Mal!<p> 


	12. Sirius

**A/N:** Dieses Mal erfahren wir was Sirius von der ganzen Sache hält …

**12) Sirius**

Remus wusste nicht, wie er ins Bett gekommen ist, denn er hatte sich tatsächlich fast besinnungslos gesoffen. Als er aus dem Kamin im Grimmauldplatz 12 gestiegen war, wollte er seinem besten Freund Sirius aus dem Weg gehen, aber dieser hatte schon sehnsüchtig auf ihn gewartet: „Wo warst du so lange, verdammt noch einmal? Wolltest du nicht nur deinen Trank trinken und wieder kommen?" „Nein Sirius, ich hatte dir doch gesagt, dass ich mit Severus reden wollte", antwortete der Werwolf geduldig. „Ach ja und hast du von Schniefelus etwas über Harry erfahren, wie geht es ihm? Geht´s meinem Jungen gut?", erkundigte sich sein ältester Kamerad neugierig. Wütend wegen des respektlosen Spitznamens fuhr der ehemalige Vertrauensschüler seinen Kumpel an: „Was ist dein Problem, Mann? Warum kannst du nicht endlich damit aufhören, unseren Mitstreiter so runterzumachen? Dieser Mann hat alles geopfert und riskiert ständig sein Leben und seine Gesundheit, ohne Dank zu erwarten und du hast nichts Besseres zu tun, als immer auf ihm rumzuhacken! Werd´ endlich erwachsen!" Etwas verwirrt wegen dem leidenschaftlichen Engagement seines sonstigen Verbündeten für den schmierigen Bastard, wollte der Zurechtgewiesene wissen: „Hey, was habe ich verpasst? Er ist das Arschloch, das freiwillig ein Todesser geworden ist und noch dazu die Prophezeiung weitergesagt hat und damit Lilys und James Tod verschuldet! Also was gehst du mich hier blöd an? Ich bin nicht der Schlechte hier!", verteidigte sich Black. „Ach ja, wir sind die Guten, nicht wahr? Weil es ja echt heroisch war, sich zu viert an einem zu vergreifen, nicht wahr?", fragte Remus ironisch. „Ach komm, wir waren Kinder …", unterbrach ihn Sirius. „Und was verdammt noch mal war Severus? Hast du eigentlich eine Ahnung, wie alt er war, als er den Todessern beigetreten ist? Und hast du auch nur den Hauch einer Ahnung, wie lange er gebraucht hat, um einzusehen, dass es ein Fehler war? Nein? Er war 15, als er sich ihnen anschloss und er war verdammt noch einmal immer noch 15, als er ihnen den Rücken kehrte, nämlich eine Woche nachdem er sich ihnen angeschlossen hat! Das alles geschah in den ersten zwei Wochen, nachdem wir die Schule beendet haben. Er hörte die idiotische Prophezeiung einen Tag nach Schulschluss und lief zu Malfoy, dieser brachte ihn zu Voldemort und Severus bekam das Mal. Ein Leben lang wurde er zuhause von einem gewalttätigen Muggelvater geschlagen und in der Schule von den Lieblingen der Lehrer gemobbt und endlich fand er Menschen, die ihn wollten, die ihm Anerkennung zollten und die gegen die kämpften, die ihm das Leben zu Hölle gemacht haben. Also war es doch wohl selbstverständlich, dass er sich dieser Gruppe von Menschen anschloss. Aber er war kein Idiot, das war er noch nie. Und sehr schnell war ihm klar, dass es ein Fehler war. Wie gesagt, obwohl er noch ein Kind war, braucht er gerade mal eine Woche, um sich an Dumbledore zu wenden. Er erzählte ihm alles, was er wusste, jeden Namen nannte er ihm, jeden, den er erkannte und jede Aktion, von der er was erfahren hatte, erwähnte er. Dann wollte er sich umbringen, aber Albus konnte ihn davon überzeugen, sich uns anzuschließen und für uns beim Feind als Spion zu bleiben. Er tat es, weil er nichts mehr zu verlieren hatte und nachdem er später dann erfuhr, dass Voldemort Lilys noch damals ungeborenes Kind für die Prophezeiungserfüllung hielt, war er mit noch mehr Elan dahinter alles zu tun, um den Lord zu stürzen. Denn er liebte Lily immer noch und er wollte alles in seiner Macht stehende tun, um sie zu schützen.

Er hat also als 15 jähriger eine Woche gebraucht um einen Fehler zu erkennen und dafür hat er es echt nicht verdient, ein Leben lang als Verbrecher behandelt zu werden. Er war verdammt noch mal noch ein Kind. Genauso alt, wie du als du ihn zur Heulenden Hütte geschickt hast und ich dadurch fast zum Mörder geworden wäre und er von mir ermordet worden wäre, wenn James nicht in letzter Minute eingegriffen hätte. Willst du mir sagen, dass dein Scherz damals kein Fehler war, und willst du mir sagen, dass dieser eine Fehler, denn du als Kind gemacht hast, irgendjemandem das Recht geben würde dir heute noch Vorwürfe zu machen, dass du deshalb ein Verbrecher bist?" „Ähm, also erstens Mal, macht der Idiot mir auch heute noch Vorwürfe deswegen, wie du sehr gut weißt und sei mir nicht böse, mein Freund, aber merkst du gar nicht, dass das alles gar nicht stimmen kann?! Er hat dich angelogen! Kannst du nicht rechnen? Diese Daten stimmen doch alle nicht. Wir waren in der Fünften 15 und nicht nach der Siebten! Also kann das alles gar nicht stimmen, was er dir gesagt hat", warf der aufgebrachte Animagus Remus triumphierend an den Kopf.

„Nein, Sirius, er hat mich nicht angelogen, denn er hat mir das alles gar nicht erzählt! Es war Albus. Letzte Woche habe ich mit ihm geredet und nach vielem Hin und Her hat er mir einiges aus der Vergangenheit erklärt. Zum Beispiel, dass Severus unkontrollierte Kindheitsmagie schon in jungen Jahren so starke war, wahrscheinlich, weil sein Muggel-Vater ihn und seine Mutter regelmäßig brutal misshandelt hat, dass das Ministerium beschloss, ihn mit acht Jahren einzuschulen. Auch weil seine Mutter ihn zu dieser Zeit schon unheimlich viel – vor allem dunkle Magie – gelehrt hatte. Da er ungewöhnlich groß für sein Alter war, meinte Albus es wäre besser, wenn die anderen Schüler nicht wissen, dass Severus jünger ist, um ihn nicht zu einem Außenseiter zu machen. Was leider nicht wirklich funktioniert hat, aber gut, das kann man nicht mehr ändern. Mit anderen Worten war er 13 als du ihn im Scherz fast in den Tod geschickt hast und 15 als er die Schule beendet hat und nicht wie der Rest von uns 17 oder 18."

Schockiert stolperte Sirius zum Sofa und ließ sich erschöpft reinplumpsen. Er konnte nicht fassen, was er da eben erfahren hat. Der Schleimbeutel war immer jünger als sie. Jetzt ist das egal, aber als Jugendlicher ist es ein Riesenunterschied ob du 14 oder 12 bist. Einerseits war er ja der Meinung, dass man Schwächere nicht fertigmacht ... andererseits hat der Idiot es ja regelrecht heraufbeschwört, verarscht zu werden mit seiner ganzen Art. Plötzlich fand er es ungemein fies, dass er gemeinsam mit James, Peter und Remus immer auf dem Kleinen rumgehackt hat. Als er noch dachte, sie seien gleichalt, fand er es in Ordnung, aber jetzt ...

Was für ein Heuchler er doch war! Scheiße!

Ob er wirklich Mitschuld daran war, dass Snape sich den Todessern angeschlossen hat?

Er war sicher, dass wenn er keine Freunde in der Schule gefunden hätte, sondern von den Lieblingen der Schule fertiggemacht worden wäre und dafür dann oft auch noch bestraft worden wäre, er sich nicht gleich den Todessern angeschlossen hätte, aber er konnte zum ersten Mal nachvollziehen, warum jemand mit einem so schwachen Charakter wie der Looser auf jemanden reingefallen ist, der ihm vorgegaukelt hatte, dass er dazugehören könnte und dass er was Besonderes wäre.

Aber verdammt noch einmal – wenn er ehrlich zu sich war – dann ja, er hatte seinen Anteil, an der falschen Entscheidung die dieser Junge in seiner Kindheit getan hat. Der Vollidiot war letztendlich selber schuld an seiner Entscheidung, aber es gab viele Faktoren und er selbst war einer davon, dass er diese Fehlentscheidung traf.

„Erzähl mir alles", hauchte er, sich zusammennehmend so gut er konnte und sein bester Freund berichtete ihm alles, alles was Albus ihm erzählte und auch alles, was Severus an diesem Tag gesagt hatte. Und beide soffen an diesem Tag mehr als gut für sie war. Aber sie mussten diese ganzen Gefühle und konfusen Gedanken irgendwie ertränken und sie entschlossen sich zu versuchen Severus gegenüber offener zu werden und Remus wollte dazu auch für ihn da sein.

Sirius wusste echt nicht, wie er das realisieren sollte. Wie sollte er seinem Erzfeind plötzlich anderes entgegentreten als sonst. Die Möglichkeit ergab sich früher als er geahnt hat. Am selben Abend gab es ein Treffen des Phönix-Orden.

Tonks verhielt sich anders als normalerweise. Ihre Haare waren nicht wie meist Pink, sondern ein fades braun. Sie war ruhig. Auffallend ruhig. Aber es fiel niemanden auf. Denn es gab Anderes. Todesser-Angriffe. Sie redeten alle über alles, was getan werden musste, um das eine oder andere zu verhindern und über alles andere, was notwendig war und dann gingen alle wieder. Bevor Severus gehen konnte, hielt die junge Aurorin ihn auf: „Ich müsste kurz was mit dir besprechen. Hast du Zeit? Wenn ja, würde ich gerne irgendwohin gehen mit dir, um über etwas zu sprechen und wenn es jetzt nicht geht, dann sag mir, wann es geht. Ich muss wirklich dringend mit dir reden."

„Oh, ihr könnt gerne hier reden, wenn ihr wollt, meine kleine Lieblingsnichte. Geht doch ihn die Bibliothek, da seid ihr ungestört", meinte Black gönnerhaft. Severus, der sich schon versteift hatte, als die Metamorphmagus ihn ansprach, verkrampfte sich regelrecht, als der Animagus sich einmischte. Was wollte der Mistkerl schon wieder? Er war es echt leid. „Kein´ Scheiß, okay?", verteidigte sich Sirius, indem er unschuldig die Schultern und seine Hände hob: „Ihr könnt euch in der Bibliothek einen Drink genehmigen und plaudern, während Remus und ich in der Küche uns die Zeit vertreiben. Ihr werdet ganz unter euch sein und wir werden euch nicht nerven. Okay?"

**tbc**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N:** (Severus frühere Einschulung ist nicht Cannontreu! Aber ich fand es einen guten Grund, um Sirius zum Nachdenken zu bringen) Dass der Tag noch kommen würde, wo Sirius sein Benehmen überdenkt – wer hätte das gedacht ^^ Was glaubt ihr ist mit Tonks los?  
>Nun, wenn ihr das erfahren wollt, dann lest das nächste Kapitel!<p> 


	13. Tonks (Teil 1)

**A/N:** Dieses Mal erfahrt ihr was mit Tonks los ist …

**13) Tonks (Teil 1)**

„Danke, dass du dir Zeit nimmst, Severus", meinte die momentan braunhaarige Nymphadora etwas verlegen, nachdem sie sich aufs Sofa in der Bibliothek gesetzt hat. Der Angesprochene schenkte ihnen beiden gerade je einen Whiskey ein, schlenderte elegant zu ihr, übergab ihr ihr Glas und machte es sich dann lässig in dem Sessel ihr gegenüber bequem. Gedankenverloren stellte sie ihr Getränk ab: „Für mich nicht, danke."

„Wie geht´s dir so?", begann sie ihr Gespräch leicht nervös wirkend. Doch außer einer erhobenen Augenbraue bekam sie keine Antwort. Während er genüsslich an seinem Drink nippte, stotterte sie: „Also ich weiß wirklich nicht wie das passieren konnte … ich mein natürlich weiß ich, wie es passieren konnte … aber es hätte nicht passieren sollen … was ich meine ist, dass ich es nicht glauben konnte, deswegen, bin ich auch erst urspät zu einer Heilerin … wäre ich früher gegangen, hätte es zwar auch nichts geändert, denn ich hätte mich nicht dagegen entschieden … aber ich hätte es halt früher gewusst, was natürlich vollkommen egal ist … aber es ging mir ja nicht wirklich schlecht, … weshalb ich auch nicht zu einer Heilerin ging …" Eine erhobene Hand von ihm ließ sie endlich verstummen. „Was willst du von mir Tonks?", verlangte der mittlerweile etwas verwirrte Mann zu wissen. „Ähm, also ja, ich komm dann mal zum Punkt, nicht wahr … ich wollte nur, dass du weißt, dass ich nicht erst jetzt zu dir komme, weil ich es dir nicht vorher sagen wollte, es ist nur so, dass ich es selber erst seit vorgestern weiß … und seitdem ich den Gedanken für mich mal akzeptiert habe, wollte ich es dir gleich sagen und jetzt ist dann der Moment … aber du musst wissen, dass es keine Absicht war … und du selbst weißt ja, dass du mir den Trank gegeben hast und ich habe ihn vor deinen Augen getrunken … und deswegen habe ich ja auch nicht damit gerechnet …" Als sie den genervten Blick ihres ehemaligen Lehrers auf sich spürte und seinen leicht ungeduldig wippenden Fuß bemerkte, brach es aus ihr heraus: „Ich bin schwanger! Und zwar im 3. Monat und du bist der Einzige, mit dem ich in dem Zeitraum Sex hatte. Und deswegen bist du der Vater. Und die Heilerin meinte, dass der Verhüttungstrank möglicherweise bei mir nicht so gewirkt hat, weil mein Hormonhaushalt als Metamorphmagin anders ist und der Trank deshalb seine Wirkung verfehlt hat und das es bis jetzt ein Zufall war, dass es mir nicht schon früher mal passiert ist, wenn ich mich bis jetzt immer auf Tränke verlassen habe, um nicht schwanger zu werden und das ich halt bis jetzt einfach nur nie an einem gefährlichen Tag Sex hatte …"

Severus starrte an ihr vorbei irgendwo auf die Wand. Er verzog keine Miene. Sie wusste gar nicht, ob er sie überhaupt verstanden hatte. Als die unangenehme Stille zwischen ihnen schon mehr als unerträglich war, fragte er tonlos: „Und jetzt möchtest du gerne einen Trank dagegen von mir?"

„WAS? NEIN! Ich will mein Kind nicht abtreiben!", kreischte die junge Frau fast panisch, während ihre Haare sich feuerrot färbten.

„Na gut, was genau erwartest du jetzt von mir? Du erwartest hoffentlich nicht, dass ich dir einen Antrag mache oder so was in der Art?", wollte er immer noch vollkommen emotionslos wissen. Gekränkt schüttelte sie ihren bunten Kopf: „Ich will nichts von dir, Severus. ´tuschuldige, ich dachte, du würdest es wissen wollen, dass du Vater wirst, aber das war wohl ein Fehler. Vergiss es einfach!" „Was willst du? Vor fünf Minuten hatten wir noch nichts wirklich miteinander zu tun, außer, dass wir auf derselben Seite kämpfen. Ach so, stimmt nicht ganz, vor einigen Monaten habe ich dich vergewaltigt. Und jetzt bist du davon auch noch schwanger. Und du hast beschlossen diese lebendige Erinnerung an meine Untat an dir auch noch zu behalten und ich versuche gerade in Blitzgeschwindigkeit mit dieser ganzen Situation klarzukommen. Verzeih, wenn ich nicht gleich so reagiere, wie du es dir scheinbar erhofft hast. Obwohl ich echt keine Ahnung habe, was du dir erwartet hast?! Falls es dir entgangen ist, ich bin ein Spion! Kein Vater! Spione werden nicht Väter oder sie sollten nicht Väter werden, denn Kinder von Spionen werden zu Halbwaisen. Und selbst solange ihre Väter noch leben, haben diese selten Zeit für ihre Kinder und bringen ihre Kinder auch noch in Gefahr, weil sich die Ausspionierten über die Kinder an dem Spion rächen können wollen oder die Kinder dazu benützen, um den Spion unter Druck zu setzen. Auf jeden Fall gibt es nur gute Gründe, weswegen ein Spion keine Kinder haben sollte, aber sicher keinen guten Grund, weswegen ein Spion Vater werden sollte …"

„Sorry Man, ich bin doch genauso durcheinander und weiß nicht, wie es weiter gehen soll", unterbrach ihn die verzweifelte Frau: „Als ich es erfuhr, wollte ich es erst nicht glauben. Es ist nicht so, dass ich keine Kinder will. Nur halt noch nicht. Also wenn es nach Plan gelaufen wäre, dann hätte ich jetzt erstmals mein Augenmerk auf meine Karriere gelegt und nach dem Krieg oder spätestens halt in zehn Jahren mit einem Mann, den ich liebe und der mich liebt und wenn möglich dann auch nach einer Hochzeit, meine Familienplanung in Angriff genommen, denn ich bin in solchen Sachen eigentlich ein wenig altmodisch. Aber, nun ist es halt anders gekommen und ich weiß nur eins. Da wächst ein Kind in mir und ich werde mein Kind nicht wegmachen lassen und ich werde dieses Kind lieben, dass weiß ich!" Etwas atemlos beendete Tonks ihre emotionale Ansprache, die ihre Haare in den unterschiedlichsten Farben hat leuchten lassen und beobachtete wie Snape, der kurzweilig einige Gefühle der Verzweiflung auf seinem Gesicht hat aufblitzen lassen, mühsam wieder seine kalte Maske aufsetzte. „Sorry, dass ich so wirr herumrede, aber um jetzt mal Klartext zu reden. Es war nicht geplant! Wie du ja selbst weißt. Aber es ist jetzt nun mal so und ich habe für mich entschieden, dieses Kind – mein Kind – zu bekommen. Ich erwarte nichts von dir! Denn es ist nicht deine Schuld. Also wenn man überhaupt von Schuld reden kann, in so einer Situation … aber ich fange schon wieder an zu plappern … also, ich bekomme mein Kind und wollte es dir nur sagen, weil ich dachte, dass du es wissen willst. Aber du musst nichts mit diesem Kind zu tun haben, wenn du es nicht willst. Weder mein Kind noch sonst irgendjemand muss jemals erfahren, dass es auch dein Kind ist. Du kannst es als dein Kind anerkennen, wenn du das willst, aber du kannst es auch verleugnen, denn ich verstehe das auch in deiner Position! Und ich verlange gar nicht, dass du sofort eine Entscheidung triffst … noch weiß keiner von meiner Schwangerschaft und solange es keiner sieht – was schätze ich mal so in´ nem guten Monat so weit sein wird – muss ich auch noch niemanden sagen, wer der Vater ist …", meinte die werdende Mutter. „Und was wirst du sagen, wenn ich mich dazu entscheide, nichts mit deinem Kind zu tun haben zu wollen?", wollte der werdende Vater leise wissen. „Ähm, ich werde sagen, dass es ein One-Night-Stand war und ich nicht mal seinen Namen kenne", antwortete sie leichthin. „Das kannst du doch nicht machen. Die Leute würden sich das Maul zerreißen, was für eine Hure du nicht wärst! Wie soll sich das Kind dabei fühlen, wenn es mal alt genug ist, das alles zu verstehen?", empörte Severus sich.

Ihr Lächeln, darüber, dass er sich darüber Gedanken machte, versteckend, erwiderte sie: „Okay, du hast Recht, aber ich habe ja auch noch ein bisserl Zeit mir eine gute Geschichte zurechtzulegen. Also dass soll nicht das Problem sein. Du bist vollkommen frei in deiner Entscheidung!" Sein sarkastisches Schnauben unterbrach sie: „Ich und frei? Hahaha, wie lustig! Aber danke, dass du mir diesbezüglich wenigstens das Gefühl gibst, eine Entscheidung treffen zu können …" „Was meinst du, Severus?", widersprach sie ihm: „Ich meine das ernst! Ich zwinge dich zu nichts! Es ist deine …" „Ach sei doch nicht naiv! Genauso wenig wie du dich dagegen entscheiden konntest, kann ich es!", schrie Snape sie an. Er sprang auf und begann vor ihr auf und ab zu laufen: „Ich bin durch Erziehung, sozio-kulturelle Umstände und auch sonst, genauso konditioniert zu meiner Verantwortung zu stehen! Dieses Kind, was in dir wächst, entspringt meinem Samen und …", leicht verwirrt blieb er stehen und schüttelte seinen Kopf: „… und genetisch gesehen, da du unter dem Vielsafttrank standest, ist eigentlich Miss Granger die Mutter, auch wenn du das Kind austragen musst … Oder?" „Ähm, ja, also das habe ich bis jetzt noch gar nicht bedacht … aber, nein, ich glaube nicht, dass man das so sagen kann … denn es war mein Körper damals – auch wenn er anders ausgeschaut hat … und überhaupt ist es jetzt mein Körper …", sprach Tonks mehr zu sich selbst als zum zukünftigen Kindesvater.

„Du hast Recht, Nymphadora, es ist egal, wie verändert dein Körper war – du wirst Mutter! Und ich Vater!", bestätigte Severus ihr resigniert. Erbost rief sie: „Nenn mich nicht so! Du weißt, dass ich das hasse!" Schmollend lehnte sie sich zurück und verschränkte ihre Arme, während ihre Haare regelrecht orange glühten. Da ihm die ganze Situation nur noch surreal vorkam, musste er über ihr Verhalten tatsächlich lächeln. Ein ehrliches Lächeln.

Sie konnte ihren Augen kaum trauen, als sie es erblickte, und starrte ihn fasziniert an: „Tja, dann hätten wir das also geklärt, Papa … wir bekommen ein Kind!" Extrem erbleicht ließ er sich wieder in den bequemen Sessel ihr gegenüber fallen:

„Tu das nie wieder! Nenn´ mich nie wieder so! … Papa !? …"

**tbc**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N:** Tja … jetzt ist es raus, was mit ihr los ist …Tonks und Severus werden Eltern – unglaublich oder? Was haltet ihr von der Entwicklung? Kommen die Ereignisse glaubhaft rüber? Wie glaubt ihr geht es weiter? Bin schon sehr gespannt auf eure Meinung!  
>Nächstes Mal können wir sehen, ob das Geheimnis ein Geheimnis bleibt …<p> 


	14. Tonks (Teil 2)

**A/N:** Heute erfahren Remus und Sirius etwas für sie absolut unglaubliches…

**14) Tonks (Teil 2)**

Seine schreckgeweiteten Augen brachten das Fass zum Überlaufen und sie konnte sich nicht mehr halten. Ihre Haare strahlten wie ein Regenbogen. Laut prustend brach sie in ein Gelächter aus, dass all´ ihre Sorgen verscheuchte – jedenfalls für den Moment.

Und ein Wunder geschah!

Severus ließ sich anstecken! Auch er lachte aus ganzem Herzen seine Verzweiflung aus seiner Seele.

Geschockt, was sie da aus der Bibliothek zu hören bekamen, liefen Sirius und Remus rein, denn langsam haben sie sich doch Sorgen gemacht, was da drinnen geschah. Anfangs war es sehr still, dann wurde es immer wieder laut, ohne dass sie verstehen hätten können, um was es geht, aber als die Aggressionen in diesem plötzlichen hysterischen Gelächter kulminierten, mussten sie sich einmischen, bevor vielleicht noch was Schlimmes passierte.

Der Anblick, der sich ihnen bot, war mehr als seltsam. Tonks war zu einer Kugel zusammengerollt auf dem Sofa und drohte zu ersticken vor lauter Lachen. Die Tränen liefen wie ein Wasserfall. Severus hatte sich so vor Lachen geschüttelt, dass er von seinem Sessel gerutscht ist und sich am Boden kauernd den Bauch hielt. Als er sie jedoch erblickte, straffte er sich augenblicklich, strich sich die vereinzelten Tränen, die sich auch bei ihm gebildet hatten aus den Augenwinkeln, und erhob sich. Auf keinen Fall wollte er, dass die zwei ehemaligen Rumtreiber auf ihn herabblickten. Er begab sich zu Tonks und reichte ihr elegant ein Taschentuch. Welches sie dankend annahm und mit viel Mühe schaffte es auch sie, sich langsam zusammenzureißen.

„Ähm … was ist hier los?", fragte Remus Vorsicht.

„Nichts, was Sie etwas angehen würde!", antwortete Severus reserviert.

Tonks senkte traurig ihren Blick, während ihre Haare sofort aschgrau wurden. Er bemerkte es und schon erhob sich obligatorisch seine Augenbraue: „Sagtest du nicht, dass du mit niemandem darüber reden musst, bis es unvermeidlich ist …?" „Ja eh, ich weiß selber was ich gesagt habe, aber das war ja, damit du dich entscheiden kannst … aber wenn ich dich richtig verstanden habe, dann hast du dich doch entschieden … und ich bin eigentlich jemand sehr mitteilsames und ich würde gerne darüber reden … am liebsten würde ich es jedem entgegenrufen!", strahlte sie ihn an. Augen verdrehend meinte er geknickt: „Dann rede, bevor du noch platzt!" Doch bevor sie seiner Aufforderung Folge leistete, sprang sie auf und umarmte ihn erst mal. Was nicht nur den Tränkemeister schockte, der sich wie üblich bei unerwarteten Berührungen, erst mal versteifte, sondern auch Black und Lupin blieb die Spucke weg, bei dieser Aktion und ihnen fiel die Kinnlade runter. Aber sie störte sich nicht an den Reaktionen der Männer, sondern löste sich vom werdenden Vater ihres Kindes und drehte sich glücksstrahlend zu ihren beiden Freunden um, um ihnen freudestrahlend mitzuteilen: „Ich bin schwanger!"

Im ersten Moment zauberte diese Information ein Lächeln auf die Gesichter von den Zwei, bis sie eins und eins zusammenrechneten und der Schock wieder ihre Gesichter zeichnete, als ihnen bewusstwurde, dass das Verhalten davor eindeutig zeigte, dass Severus der Erzeuger des Kindes sein musste. „Die Vergewaltigung", flüsterte Sirius gedankenlos und stieß damit einen Dolch tief in Snapes Rücken, aber auch Tonks verlor sofort jegliche Farbe in ihrem meist fröhlichen Gesicht. „Sei still, Sirius!", hauchte sie tonlos. „Entschuldige, ich …", wollte er sich verteidigen, aber die aufgebrachte Frau unterbrach ihn schreiend: „Nein, verdammt noch mal, halt dein Maul! Wehe, du oder sonst irgendjemand erwähnt das noch einmal. Es war keine Vergewaltigung, denn es war ja´ne ausgemachte Sache und ich kann mich nicht mal daran erinnern, also hört auf von einer Vergewaltigung zu reden – die gar keine war. Verdammt noch einmal. Ich bekomme ein Kind! Und das ist das Einzige, was zählt! Ich bin glücklich darüber ein Kind zu bekommen! Und ich bin froh, dass Severus unser Kind auch anerkennt. Denn ich hätte mein Baby zwar auch alleine bekommen, aber ich freue mich für mein Kind, dass es nicht nur eine Mutter haben wird, sondern, auch einen Vater. Und Severus wird sicher ein toller Vater werden!"

„Ha!", schnaubte dieser spöttisch, „dein Wort in Gottes Ohren! Aber ich fürchte, mit dieser Meinung stehst du ziemlich allein auf weiter Flur …", murmelte er mehr zu sich selbst.

Bevor einer von Snapes ehemaligen Schulkameraden noch etwas Beleidigendes sagen und ihn runtermachen konnte, widersprach sie sofort: „Das stimmt doch gar nicht! Harry meinte unlängst auch, dass du absolut das Zeug zum Vater hättest."

Wieder erntete sie mehr als geschockte Blicke von allen drei Männern.

„Harry hat was gesagt?", erkundigte sich ihr Onkel verwundert. „Na, dass Severus einen guten Vater abgeben würde", antwortete sie verschmitzt. „Wieso, sagt er so was?", wollte der Professor jetzt wissen. „Ach, beim letzten Hogmeads-Wochenende traf ich Ginny und ihn in den Drei Besen und wir haben über alles Mögliche geplaudert und irgendwie meinte die kleine Weasley, dass du dich ihm gegenüber fast schon väterlich verhältst und na ja, Harry relativierte das zwar ein bisserl, aber er meinte, du wärst sicher ein toller Vater und ein Sohn von dir würde von dir sehr viel lernen und sicher zu einem guten Mann erzogen werden. Du brauchst gar nicht so bedröppelt dreinschauen, das waren seine Worte!", lachte Tonks herzerfrischend.

„Na ja, viel lernen kann ein Kind auf jeden Fall von dir", bestätigte Remus noch etwas benebelt von der ganzen Information und nickte, um seine Aussage zu bekräftigen. „Pfff…", schmollte Sirius, „Haare waschen musst du aber eurem Kind beibringen, meine liebe Nichte!

Und für Harrys Erziehung bin immer noch ich, als sein Pate zuständig und er braucht keinen anderen Vaterersatz!"

Remus, der sofort erkannte, dass sein bester Freund sich da in was verrennen wollte, relativierte die Angelegenheit: „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Sirius! Du weißt ganz genau, wie sehr Harry dich liebt und zu dir aufschaut. Und als sein Pate, bist natürlich du in seinem Leben die Vaterfigur, die ihm leider fehlt, da James uns viel zu früh verlassen musste.

Freu dich doch, dass die Beziehung zwischen deinem Mündel und seinem Lehrer endlich besser geworden ist. Oder hat es dich bis jetzt nicht immer wahnsinnig gemacht, wenn Harry unter den ewigen Streitereien leiden musste? Es ist für alle Beteiligten also nur gut, wenn Severus und der Junge sich langsam besser verstehen!"

„Oh, ich finde es auf jeden Fall super! Nicht nur für Harry. Und Ginny und so, sondern jetzt finde ich es vor allem super, wenn du an all den Kindern die dir so zur Verfügung stehen dein Talent im Vatersein übst, damit du, wenn unser Baby da ist, dann weißt, was du tun musst … denn ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich als Mutter tun muss und es wäre sicher nicht schlecht, wenn einer von uns wissen würde, was zu tun ist …", scherzte die junge Aurorin, obwohl man doch auch erkennen konnte, dass sie etwas Angst hatte, vor dem, was da noch kam.

„Also seid ihr jetzt ein Paar oder wie?", wollte Remus das Thema wechseln und erreichte fast einen Herzstillstand bei dem Slytherin, dessen Knie bei dieser Aussage so weich wurden, dass er rückwärts aufs Sofa stolperte. Tonks brach auch wieder auf dem Sofa zusammen, aber nicht vor Schreck, sondern weil sie von Severus Reaktion so erheitert war, dass sie einfach wieder lachen musste. Was er gar nicht amüsant fand. Aber die anderen Männer dafür umso mehr.

„Oh, darf ich es ihnen erzählen, Severus, bitte, bitte, darf ich ihnen von deinem romantischen Antrag erzählen?", bettelte Tonks lachend. „WAS? Welchen Antrag?", schrie Remus mittlerweile nicht mehr amüsiert, sondern auch geschockt. Sein Freund griff sich theatralisch ans Herz. „Hahaha …", prustete die junge Frau noch mehr, „ihr seid echt köstlich! Hahaha … Nein, natürlich sind wir jetzt nicht einfach nur weil wir ein Kind bekommen ein Paar!"

Severus reichte es erst einmal, und nachdem er nochmal klarstellte, dass niemand auch nur ein Wort darüber verlieren durfte, verabschiedete er sich schweigsam mit einem höflichen Nicken bei allen und verschwand um sich endlich alles noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen – mit einer leichten Sorge, ob es richtig war gerade diese beiden Männer sofort einzuweihen, die ihm nicht nur während der Schulzeit, dass Leben zur Hölle gemacht hatten, sondern, vor allem Sirius, ihm auch jetzt als Erwachsener immer als Feind gesehen hatte … jedenfalls, bis vor Kurzem … denn ihm war aufgefallen, dass sich ihr Verhalten ihm gegenüber irgendwie verändert hat, nur konnte er es sich nicht erklären – es passierte einfach ein bisserl viel im Moment um ihn herum …

**tbc**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N:** Tonks hat das Geheimnis ja echt lange behalten, nicht? Na ja, aber Remus und Sirius haben es ja mal ganz gut aufgenommen – scheinbar entwickelt sich ja da wirklich noch so was wie eine Freundschaft zwischen ihnen allen …  
>Nächstes Mal bekommt Arthur den Schrecken seines Lebens!<p> 


	15. Arthur

**Warnung:** dieses Kapitel enthält Erwähnung von Kindesmissbrauch! (Ohne Beschreibung)

**A/N:** Heute bekommt Arthur den Schrecken seines Lebens und erfährt dann so einiges über den Mann, der sein Baby verführen soll …

(Diese Hintergrundgeschichte ist nicht Cannontreu!)

**15) Arthur**

Am nächsten Tag musste Severus für den Direktor was ins Ministerium bringen und lief dem Oberhaupt der Weasleys über den Weg. Peinlich berührt, weil beide wussten, was zwischen dem Lehrer und Arthurs Tochter passieren soll, bat der Ältere Snape trotzdem – oder gerade deswegen – in sein Büro. Sie setzten sich getrennt durch den Schreibtisch, aus dessen untersten Lade, der Beamte eine Whiskeyflasche und zwei Gläser zog, sie anfüllte und sie vor jedem eins auf den Tisch stellte. Beide prosteten sich zu und tranken den guten Tropfen auf ex aus.

„Und …?", hauchte Arthur.

„Noch nicht!", erwiderte Severus tonlos.

Ein tiefer Seufzer entrang sich der Kehle des leidenden Vaters. Er füllte ihre Gläser erneut und sie leerten sie genauso schnell. Sie unterhielten sich über alles Mögliche. Es war eine stockende Unterhaltung, aber sie erstarb nicht völlig, bis Snape anfing Arthur auszufragen, über das Vatersein. Der Professor bedachte nicht, welche Schlussfolgerungen der andere aus den Aussagen zog und obwohl er sonst so aufmerksam war, war er so abgelenkt von seiner Problematik mit Tonks, dass er nicht wahrnahm, wie sehr sich sein Gesprächspartner verkrampfte. „Du bist mittlerweile ja wahrhaft sehr erfahren, was es heißt Vater zu sein … würdest du sagen, dass du Fehler, die dein Vater gemacht hast, wiederholst?", wollte Severus dann noch wissen. Weasley rief erbost aus: „Was sollen diese ganzen Fragen über Familie und so? Hast du sie etwa geschwängert?"

Gedankenversunken nickte Severus. Er dachte, dass Arthur scheinbar recht schnell die richtigen Schlüsse aus seinem Reden gezogen hat und jetzt wisse, dass sein Zusammensein mit Tonks damals, als sie Miss Granger darstellen musste, Konsequenzen hatte.

Plötzlich spürte er sich am Kragen gepackt und gegen die Wand gedrückt. Vollkommen verwirrt vernahm er die vor rasender Wut krächzende Stimme seines Mitstreiters: „Du Schwein, hast mir doch gesagt, dass du sie noch nicht … Aaaahhh … du verdammtes Arschloch, sie ist doch selbst noch ein Kind!" Langsam klärte sich Severus, von seinen Problemen, vernebelten Geist und er versuchte seinen Angreifer auf das Missverständnis aufmerksam zu machen, aber dieser drückte ihm mittlerweile so fest seine Kehle zusammen, dass ihm nur ein ersticktes Keuchen entfuhr. Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte, denn er wollte den Vater des Mädchens, welches bereit war so viel für ihn zu opfern, auf keinen Fall verletzen, aber um ihn von sich zu lösen, müsste er ihm wehtun.

Und dann war da der Gedanke, dass wenn er nichts täte, es nicht mehr lange dauern würde und er würde sterben und hätte keine Probleme mehr …

Doch gerade die Tatsache, dass sein Opfer sich nicht wehrte, ließ Arthur endlich wieder zu Vernunft kommen und er zog ruckartig seine Hände weg und trat schnell auch ein paar Schritte zurück. Verzweifelt strich er seine wild durcheinander stehenden Haare nach hinten und blickte, von sich selbst entsetzt, auf den nach Atem ringenden Mann, der erschöpft an der Wand runtergeglitten war.

„Tonks …", keuchte der Atemlose, „ich habe Tonks geschwängert … nicht deine Tochter … die habe ich noch nicht angerührt … und wenn es nach mir ginge … dann wird das auch nie geschehen … aber gut, wenn es nach mir ginge … hätte ich das auch Tonks nicht angetan …", hustete er, sich seinen Hals reibend. „Tonks?", hauchte der siebenfache Vater tonlos. „Ja, verdammt noch mal! Die Aurorin, die ich im Auftrag des Ordens vergewaltigt habe, wenn du dich erinnerst?", schrie der zukünftige Vater verzweifelt. Doch der wilde Zorn verrauchte genauso schnell, wie er aufgeflammt ist. „Aber nicht nur, dass ich ihr so etwas Schreckliches angetan habe, habe ich ihr damit jetzt auch ihr Leben versaut … hört das denn niemals auf? …", fragt der Lehrer sich selbst flüsternd. „Sie will das Kind also behalten?", wollte Arthur wissen. Auf das Nicken meinte er dann: „Du hast ihr die Erinnerung genommen. Was bedeutet, dass sie sich nicht vergewaltigt fühlt. Und wenn sie das Kind will, ist das doch etwas Gutes! Tonks ist eine tolle Frau und sie wird ganz sicher eine super Mutter werden. Da bin ich mir sicher! Also brauchst du nicht das Gefühl haben, du würdest ihr Leben versauen! Kinder sind das Beste, was einem passieren kann! Glaube mir, ich weiß, wovon ich rede."

„Ja, aber sie und das Kind verdienen einen Vater!", schrie Severus in seiner Verzweiflung wieder auf. Er bedeckte betrübt sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen und meinte tonlos, „und ich bin kein Vater! Ich kann das nicht! Und wenn die Gene meines Vaters auch noch durchschlagen, dann wäre es auch besser für die beiden, wenn ich ihnen nicht zu nahe komme …"

„Na na, mein Lieber, so schlimm wird´s schon nicht sein", wollte Arthur ihn beruhigen. Doch Severus, dadurch wieder neu entfachte, Wut, ließ ihn regelrecht aufspringen vom Boden. Zornig schritt er auf und ab und knirschte regelrecht: „Du hast ja keine Ahnung, verdammt noch einmal! Meine frühesten Erinnerungen an meinen Vater sind Schläge. Bei jeder sich ihm bietenden Gelegenheit hat er entweder meine Mutter oder mich oder, wenn er besonders lustig war, beide windelweich geprügelt … aber weißt du, das ist nicht einmal das, vor dem ich mich am Meisten fürchte, dass ich diese Gene geerbt habe … es könnte noch schlimmer sein …"

„Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung", entschuldigte sich der Beamte schockiert und meinte, „aber du hast noch nie einen deiner Schüler geschlagen, oder? Also ich denke, als Lehrer bist du doch perfekt vorbereitet, um ein guter Vater zu werden. Seit Jahren unterrichtest du Kinder und lebst mit ihnen in Hogwarts zusammen. Du bist ein guter Lehrer." „Ha!", schnaubte der Professor, „ich glaube kaum, dass irgendeines deiner Kinder oder sonst einer meiner Schüler deine Aussage bestätigen würde!" „Na ja", lachte der Vater, „du bist streng, aber jeder weiß, dass Schüler die in deiner Klasse bestehen, problemlos einen Meister in dem Fach anstreben können oder auch perfekt vorbereitet sind für eine Karriere als Heiler oder für was man sonst Tränke braucht und selbst die, die nicht bestehen, haben alle eine Basis an Wissen, das schon so manchen das Leben gerettet hat ..."

Udoch war! alt, fand er es ok, aber jetzt ...r und Remus immer auf dem Kleinen rumgehackt haben. 14 ode""

nbeeindruckt von dem Lob schritt Severus weiterhin getrieben auf und ab.

„Jeder hat Angst, wenn er Vater oder Mutter wird. Glaub mir, das ist ganz normal!", wollte Arthur ihn besänftigen, doch Snape brauste auf: „Aber nicht jeder ist so vorbelastet wie ich, verdammt noch einmal! Ich habe immer wieder Bücher darüber gelesen und es gibt die Meinung, dass so was vererbbar ist und wenn dem so ist, dann muss mich wer töten, um mich davon abzuhalten, denn ich will das meinem Kind nicht antun!" Mittlerweile hat der Tränkemeister das Weasley Oberhaupt am Kragen gepackt und schüttelte ihn leicht: „Versprich es mir, dass du mich tötest!" „Warte Severus, wovon sprichst du? Ich verstehe dich nicht? Wovor hast du solche Angst?", musste der Mann erfahren. Erschöpft sank Snape auf seine Knie, und da er seinen Gesprächspartner nicht losließ, zog er den verdutzten Mann mit sich. Der Lehrer stammelte unzusammenhängend: „Bis jetzt habe ich noch nie so empfunden … aber vielleicht ist das mit eigenen Kindern anders … ich weiß ja nicht … keine Ahnung … eigentlich steh ich auf Brüste … große Brüste … also ich finde auch Frauen mit kleinen Brüsten schön … aber es sollten Brüste vorhanden sein … kleine Mädchen haben keine Brüste … und Jungs sowieso nicht … aber angeblich ist das Geschlecht egal … es ist abscheulich … und ich will es nicht … aber vielleicht kann man gar nichts dagegen tun … angeblich können sie nichts dafür … ich habe gelesen, es ist eine Krankheit … das sagt nicht jeder … viele sehen es anders … aber in manchen Büchern, werden sie regelrecht als die Opfer dargestellt … aber eben auch, weil sie oft selbst Opfer waren, als sie Kinder waren … und dann machen sie denselben Scheiß mit ihren Kindern … ich will das nicht … ich darf kein Vater werden … denn ich will meinem Kind das nicht antun … bitte, Arthur, du musst dass verhindern …".

Wieder rüttelte er ihn und langsam glaubte das Familienoberhaupt zu verstehen: „Du bist doch nicht so. Also wenn dein Vater so etwas getan hat. Ich meine, wenn er dir so was angetan hat. Ich … also, nein, ich glaube nicht, dass du das geerbt hast. Nein, Severus, ich weiß, dass du nicht so bist! Wärst du so, dann würdest du dich doch nicht so sträuben dich über mein Kind her zu machen … und mein Baby ist fast volljährig und trotzdem ist sie dir zu jung …". Um sicherzustellen, dass er es nicht falsch verstanden hat, stellte er fest: „Du bist nicht pädophil!"

Endlich drang er zu dem Verzweifelten durch und Severus schaffte es, seine keuchende Atmung in den Griff zu bekommen und sich zu beruhigen.

**tbc**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N:** Jetzt kann der Eine oder Andere (der sich gedacht hat, dass es komisch ist, dass Snape sich so wehrt mit einem hübschen Mädl wie Ginny – sogar quasi mit Erlaubnis – ein „bisserl Spaß" zu haben) vielleicht besser verstehen warum …  
>Beim nächsten Mal trifft Tonks eine Entscheidung die ihr Leben verändert und Hermine erfährt, dass sie „genetisch gesehen" Mutter wird …<p> 


	16. Hermine (Teil 1)

**A/N:** Dieses Mal geschieht etwas, dass das Leben von Tonks und somit auch Severus etwas auf den Kopf stellt und Hermine erfährt, dass sie „genetisch gesehen" Mutter wird …

**16) Hermine (Teil 1)**

Wenn Snape es hätte beeinflussen können, dann hätte er am liebsten die Zeit zurückgedreht, um zu verhindern, dass er vor Mollys Mann so zusammenbricht und vor allem sein schreckliches Geheimnis preisgab. Oder wenigstens das Gedächtnis des Mannes würde er gerne manipulieren, aber er hat es nicht übers Herz gebracht, nachdem der mehrfache Familienvater ihm so gut zugeredet hat und sich so bemüht hat, ihn aufzubauen, ihm Mut zu machen und ihm sogar angeboten hat, dass er sich jederzeit und mit jedem Problem an ihn wenden kann, ihm hinterrücks ein Obliviate anzuhexen. Aber er bereute es trotzdem so die Fassung verloren zu haben, obwohl er sich auch irgendwie befreit fühlte, da Arthur so felsenfest überzeugt war, dass er nicht so ist wie sein Vater – das gab ihm Hoffnung.

Die folgenden Tage vergingen wie im Fluge mit dem alltäglichen Unterricht, dem allabendlichen Theater, den seltenen Todessertreffen, wo nach anfänglicher Begeisterung über die Erfolge mit dem naiven Mädchen, langsam eine gewisse Ungeduld spürbar wurde, und den häufigen Begegnungen mit Tonks. Sie trafen sich ein paar Mal im Eberkopf, denn in den 3 Besen wäre es zu auffällig gewesen, und hin und wieder im gar ehrwürdigen Haus der Blacks – wo ihnen dessen Besitzer die Bibliothek zu Verfügung stellte und sie sonst in Ruhe ließ, was Snape jedoch immer nur mit Vorsicht genoss, denn er fürchtete jedes Mal doch einen verbalen Angriff, so wie er es von eh und je gewohnt war. Er konnte es sich nicht erklären, aber die werdende Mutter und er hatten gute Gespräche über Gott und die Welt. Sie diskutierten auch viel, denn sie hatten oft nicht die gleiche Meinung, aber sie respektierten einander und seine von allen so gefürchtete, gehässige Ader kam nur selten durch, wenn sie unter sich waren. Es entwickelte sich eindeutig eine Art Freundschaft. Sie redeten viel über sich oder – na ja, besser gesagt – sie redete viel über sich und er hörte zu, aber über alles andere, außer sich selbst, hatte er auch viel zu sagen.

Kurz nachdem Albus informiert wurde, der mehr als nur begeistert war – über den baldigen neuen Erdenbürger, aber auch über beide Elternteile – erkrankte der Ehemann der Professorin für Muggelkunde, weshalb diese sich eine Auszeit mitten im Schuljahr erbat, um ihren Mann zu pflegen, sodass der Direktor Tonks überreden konnte, für das Semester was noch anstand diesen Unterricht zu übernehmen. Das Kind würde voraussichtlich in der ersten Juliwoche auf die Welt kommen, also würde sich das perfekt ausgehen. Da ihr Vater ein Muggel war, sie einst in diesem Fach Klassenbeste war, die Unterlagen der langjährigen Lehrerin bis ans Jahresende vorbereitet waren und sie wusste, dass das für eine Schwangere ein besserer Job war als Aurorin, hatte sie keine Ausrede, um die Stelle nicht anzutreten. Wenn sie ehrlich war, freute sie sich sogar wahnsinnig über diese Chance. In erster Linie, weil es ihr ermöglichte, den Vater ihres Kindes noch näher zu sein und diesen besser kennen zu lernen. Denn sie konnte es sich zwar nicht so ganz erklären – vielleicht waren es ja die Hormone – aber sie mochte ihn, auch wenn er hin und wieder ein echter Kotzbrocken war.

Die frischgebackene Lehrerin war gerade dabei ihre Räumlichkeiten im 1. Stock zu beziehen, als Hermine vorbei kam und ein klirrendes Geräusch, gefolgt von einem unterdrückten, leisen Fluch ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf die angelehnte Tür lenkte. Als die Schülerin die Stimme ihrer älteren Freundin identifizierte, klopfte sie und erbat eintritt, um Tonks mit grünen Haaren, vor Ärger über sich selbst, gebeugt über einen Scherbenhaufen zu finden. In ihrer allseits bekannten Tollpatschigkeit dürfte sie die Vase, die sie in eines ihrer neuen Regale stellen wollte, fallen gelassen haben.

„Hey Süße, was machst du denn hier?", lachte sie die Jüngere an. „Das wollte ich dich gerade fragen. Immerhin ist es als Schülerin ja kein Wunder mich hier vorzufinden, aber warum lässt sich eine Aurorin hier häuslich ein?", amüsierte sich Hermine. „Tja, ich sattle kurzweilig um! Ich übernehme für den Rest des Schuljahres den Muggelkundeunterricht, da eure Lehrerin ihren Gatten gesundpflegen muss."

Sie machten es sich auf ihrem gemütlichen Sofa bequem, genehmigten sich einen köstlich duftenden Kräutertee und lästerten über Himmel und Erde. Als Tonks zum wiederholten Mal ihre Hand zärtlich über ihren Bauch strich, runzelte ihre Gesprächspartnerin nachdenklich ihre Stirn, was der Aurorin nicht entging. Etwas verlegen lächelnd fragte sie: „Sieht man schon was?" „Was soll man wo sehen?", erkundigte sich Hermine neugierig. Als Antwort druckste Tonks etwas herum: „Ich bin im 4. Monat", grinste sie. Freudenstrahlend fiel ihr ihre Freundin um den Hals: „Das ist ja wundervoll! Ich gratuliere! Wow … ich wusste ja gar nicht, dass du in einer Beziehung stehst … Wer ist der Vater?" Schüchtern stotterte sie: „Na ja … Beziehung … so kann man das wohl nicht wirklich nennen … wäre wohl etwas kühn, dies so zu bezeichnen … Hähähä … um ehrlich zu sein, wäre es die Übertreibung des Jahrhunderts … von einer Beziehung zu reden, meine ich … Hähähä … also eigentlich sind wir nicht einmal zusammen … was aber jetzt nicht irgendwie tragisch ist, oder so … nein, nein! … wir haben nichts miteinander … also, wir wollen auch gar nicht … ich meine … natürlich hatten wir einmal was miteinander … sonst könnte ich ja wohl kaum schwanger sein … nicht? … aber, wir sind jetzt nicht verliebt oder so … deswegen sind wir auch kein Paar … verstehst du?" „Ähm, jaaa, ich denke ich bin erwachsen genug, dass nachvollziehen zu können, aber ich würde jetzt trotzdem gerne wissen, von wem du ein Kind erwartest", forschte die Schülerin nach. Sie hörte, wenn man das so nennen konnte, irgendwas unverständlich Genuscheltes und lachte herzerfrischend: „Was?"

„Snape!

… Ähm Severus Snape … also Professor Severus Snape … tja …", sprudelte es endlich aus der werdenden Mutter hervor. Perplex antwortete die Schülerin: „Wow … das ist ja unglaublich … Professor Snape und du? Das hätte ich echt nicht erwartet, aber …"

Anfangs noch baff, aber fasziniert, erbleichte die Jüngere plötzlich: „Es ist damals passiert? Als du ich warst … oder?" Als sie verarbeitete, dass das leichte Nicken ihrer baldigen Lehrerin bedeutete, dass sie Recht hatte, begann sie am ganzen Körper zu zittern und weinte leise: „Das tut mir leid, Tonks. Bitte glaube mir! Es tut mir leid, dass du da meinetwegen jetzt durch musst! Das wollte ich nicht …" „Hey, hey, hey, ganz ruhig, meine Süße!", beruhigte sie die Ältere: „Weder du noch sonst wer muss sich entschuldigen oder schuldig fühlen oder was auch immer! Okay? Die Situation, wie ich schwanger geworden bin, ist vielleicht nicht ideal, aber ich bekomme ein Kind! Verstehst du? Da wächst ein supertolles Wesen in mir und in ein paar Monaten kommt dieses wundervolle Baby dann auf die Welt und ich darf dann Mama sein, also was soll ich sagen, das ist das Tollste, was mir passieren konnte! Okay? Ich hatte das zwar so nicht geplant, aber an und für sich bin ich eh kein Mensch, der irgendwas plant, also ist das echt Okay, dass es so gekommen ist, denn wer weiß ob ich es sonst auf die Reihe bekommen hätte irgendwann … Ist ja jetzt auch egal. Ich werde Mama und ich finde das super!" Begeisterung strahlte aus jeder ihrer Poren und das steckte auch ihre Freundin an und wieder fielen sie sich wahrhaftig erfreut in die Arme.

In dem Moment knallte die Tür mit Karacho gegen die Wand und ein wutentbrannter Professor der Tränkekunde stürmte herein: „Was zum Teufel wird das hier?!"

Gelassen lehnte sich die Angesprochene zurück und streichelte beruhigend der schockierten Hermine über die Hand: „Was genau meinst du, mein Schatz?" Erbost erdolchte er sie mit seinem Blick: „Hör auf mit dem Unsinn! Und Sie", dabei schwenkten seine schwarzen, kalten Augen kurz zu seiner Schülerin: „Verschwinden Sie auf der Stelle von hier!" Schon wollte sie aufspringen und widerspruchslos gehorchen, als ihre Freundin sie festhielt und ruhig meinte: „Jeder hier beruhigt sich erst einmal, okay? Hermine ist mein Gast in meinen Räumen, wenn du brav bist, darfst du auch bleiben und wenn nicht, dann solltest du wieder gehen. Okay?"

Zornbebend wendete er sich der baldigen Mutter seines Erstgeborenen, deren Haare zurzeit ein intensives schwarz hatte, zu und zischte zwischen fest zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor: „Was machst du verdammt noch mal hier?" „Oh, wie ich unserer Schülerin gerade erzählt habe", zwinkerte sie kurz zu Hermine rüber und plauderte unbekümmert weiter: „Bin ich für den Rest des Semesters die Vertretung für die Muggelkundelehrerin. Ist das nicht toll? Das ist für unser Baby sicher viel besser, als meine normale Arbeit", strahlte sie regelrecht. Snape verkrampfte sich sichtlich, als sie so locker vor dem Mädchen über die Situation sprach. Als Tonks dies bemerkte, winkte sie ab: „Mach dir keinen Stress, Süßer. Sie weiß Bescheid!"

Er streckt sich – innerlich wie üblich leicht irritiert, wie diese Frau immer wieder dazu kam ihm so unpassende Kosenamen zu geben, aber sich gezwungenermaßen langsam daran gewöhnend – und stand dann ungemütlich steif da, bis er gehässig grinsend fragte: „Und Miss Granger, wie ist das? Mutter zu werden, ohne Schwangerschaftsstreifen?"

„Häh?", gab die junge Frau wenig geistreich von sich.

„Na ja, immerhin hatte Nymphadora durch Ihr Haar im Vielsafttrank ihren Körper, weswegen dieses Kind genetisch gesehen eigentlich Ihres ist.

Ist es nicht schon immer Ihr Traum gewesen, ein Kind mit mir zu bekommen?"

Noch geschockter als gerade eben starrte die Angesprochene ins Leere.

**tbc**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N:** Ganz schön gemein, von Severus das arme Mädel so aus dem Konzept zu bringen … aber, ich denke ein bisserl andere trietzen darf er schon hin und wieder – oder?  
>Im nächsten Kapitel darf Hermine ihren Professor mal ganz anders erleben …<p> 


	17. Hermine (Teil 2)

**A/N:** Dieses Mal darf Hermine ihren Zaubertranklehrer mal von einer anderen Seite kennen lernen …

Diese Kapitel ist etwas länger, da ich unbedingt einen Kommentar von **cloudshape to ennien** (auf einer anderen FF-Seite) über „Erinnerungen nehmen" mit einbauen wollte, weil er mich viel zum Nachdenken angeregt hat und auch wenn ich die Bedenken irgendwie nicht am Anfang bei Tonks stattfinden ließ, kann ich jetzt Hermine (in einem Flashback) mit ihr darüber ein Gespräch halten lassen … ich selbst wäre nie so auf den Gedanken gekommen, aber ich wollte es unbedingt mit in die Geschichte einfließen lassen, denn ich finde ihn absolut auch berechtigt und vor allem finde ich, dass dieser Gedankengang recht gut zu Hermine passt. Bin gespannt, was ihr davon haltet?

**17) Hermine (Teil 2)**

„Ach sei doch nicht immer so gemein", stöhnte Tonks, deren Haare mal wieder rotstichig vor leichter Wut geworden sind: „Und nenn mich nicht so! Du weißt, dass ich es nicht ausstehen kann!", schmollte sie weiter. „Ach, was du nicht sagst und weshalb glaubst du, dass ich dich so nenne?", fragte Severus theatralisch gestikulierend.

„Scheiße …", hauchte die Muggelgeborene tonlos.

„Sprache!", ermahnte sie ihr Lehrer.

„Ach", schnaubte die Lehrerin: „Mach dir keinen Kopf, Süße, Sevi, will dich doch nur ärgern."

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen flüsterte er bedrohlich: „Wage es nie wieder mich so zu nennen!" „Kein Problem. Wenn du mich dafür nie wieder bei meinem verhassten Vornamen nennst!", antwortete sie salopp. Zähneknirschend drehte er sich abrupt um und ging zielstrebig zu der Whiskeyflasche, die neben einer Schachtel auf dem Schreibtisch stand. Im Karton fand er Gläser und nahm sich eins, um es anzufüllen und sich einen zu genehmigen.

„Es stimmt irgendwie!? Nicht wahr? Auch, wenn ich nicht schwanger bin, ist dieses Kind auch irgendwie mein´s, oder? Aber ich bin doch selbst noch ein Kind! Ich bin viel zu jung um Mutter zu sein! Ich will noch nicht Mutter sein!" Immer verzweifelter redete sich das Mädchen in einen Strudel. „Hey, ruhig Blut, Kleines! Du bist nicht schwanger! Du wirst nicht Mutter! Du hast mich auch nicht geschwängert! Wie auch? Du hast nichts mit diesem Kind zu tun. Okay?", schüttelte ihre Freundin sie leicht, um sie zu beruhigen. Mit einem bösen Blick zu Snape und mittlerweile feuerroten Haaren sprach sie ruhig weiter: „Unser werdender Vater hier, ist nur etwas nervös und wie er halt so ist, schlägt er einfach um sich, damit es keiner sieht, sondern jeder mit seinen eigenen Wunden beschäftigt ist."

Seinen Ärger über ihre Aussage schluckte er mit dem erneut gefüllten Glas runter. Der verwirrt, verzweifelte Ausdruck auf Hermines Gesicht, bereitete ihm keine Genugtuung, sondern ließ ihn bereuen sie mit seiner Rede so aufgewühlt zu haben. „Natürlich haben Sie nichts mit diesem Kind zu tun", brachte er barsch hervor: „Was auch bedeutet, dass Sie sich aus allem raushalten, was dieses Kind betrifft. Und was diese ganze Situation betrifft. Und vor allem werden Sie mit niemand, über nichts reden, was dieses Kind betrifft. Haben wir uns da verstanden?" „Oh Mann, fast schaffst du es für deine Verhältnisse richtig nett zu sein mit einem Satz – musst du gleich was hinterherwerfen um den falschen Eindruck schnell wieder kaputt zu machen", lachte Tonks herzerfrischend, während ihre Haare wieder pink leuchteten. Snape, der sich innerlich nur wundern konnte, wie schnell diese Frau ihre Stimmung änderte, verdrehte die Augen und schnaubte über ihren Kommentar, während Hermine zwar nicht begriff, warum, aber sich von ihrer Freundin anstecken ließ und auch lachte.

Die beiden Hexen zerkugelten sich regelrecht. Woraufhin die Jüngere aufstand, um sich auf der Toilette zu erleichtern. Nachdem Hände waschen, blickte sie sich im Spiegel an. Bald würde es ein Kind geben, das etwas von ihrem Aussehen haben würde. Sie bemerkte, dass sie selbst von beiden Elternteilen von sich etwas hatte. Augen und Nase ähnelten ihrer Mutter, aber ihren Mund hatte sie eindeutig von ihrem Vater. Auch wenn sie natürlich ganz eigene Gesichtszüge hatte, konnten ihre Eltern sie nicht verleugnen und möglicherweise, würde dieses Kind, was bald geboren wurde auch unverwechselbar ihr Nachkomme sein. Ob das dann schlimm war für ihre Freundin? Würde Tonks traurig sein, ein Kind zu haben, das nicht wie sie war, sondern nach Hermine kommen würde. Und was war, wenn das Kind dann auch noch im Wesen nach ihr kam – würde die quirlige, impulsive, extrovertierte Aurorin ein Kind lieben können, dass so das komplette Gegenteil von ihr war? Die junge Gryffindor wusste, dass sie – besonders als Kind, ruhig und introvertiert gewesen war und wenn es nach ihr ging, bevor sie handelte, immer alles abwog, analysierte, recherchierte, und erst wenn sie alle Punkte einer imaginären Pro und Contra Liste abhacken konnte, dann entschied sie sich für die in ihren Augen logische und somit richtige Wahl, um zu agieren … Tonks und sie waren so gegensätzlich – aber trotzdem waren sie gute Freunde, also würde die baldige Mutter, doch womöglich auch ein Baby, das ihr ähnlich war, mögen … oder? Hermine bespritze sich ihr Gesicht mit kühlem Wasser um klarer denken zu können und erinnerte sich an ein Gespräch mit Tonks, nachdem der Beschluss gefasst wurde, dass ihre ältere Freundin sich mit Vielsafttrank in sie verwandeln würde.

***Flashback***

Die junge Frau deren Haare, gerade einen sanft grünen Ton hatten, der irgendwie Ruhe ausdrückt, beruhigte die noch immer etwas aufgebrachte Schülerin: „Wirklich, Kleines, du brauchst dir echt keinen Stress zu machen, über diese ganze Sache! So schrecklich, wie du dir das vorstellst, ist das gar nicht für mich – ich meine … also … hm, wie soll ich das jetzt sagen … es ist nicht so, dass ich in die übergroße Fledermaus verknallt bin", lachte sie kurz auf: „Aber er ist niemand, denn ich von der Bettkante schubsen würde … wenn du verstehst, was ich meine." Das eindeutige Zwinkern ihrerseits brachte Granger vollkommen aus dem Konzept, dies konnte die Metamorphmagin doch nicht ernst meinen, oder? Der absolut verständnislose Blick des Mädchens löste einen Lachanfall bei der Älteren aus: „Nun ja, Geschmäcker sind ja bekanntlich unterschiedlich – aber ehrlich, schon in der Schule, als er gerade angefangen hatte als junger Lehrer, habe ich diesen ernsten, geheimnisvollen, strengen, jungen Mann leicht angeschmachtet … wie damals so einige andere auch. Immerhin war er der einzige Mann an der Schule, der nicht kindisch war, wie die meisten anderen Schüler und auch nicht uralt, wie die meisten anderen Lehrer … verstehst du? Na ja, auf jeden Fall hatte ich als Mädchen so einige Phantasien mit ihm und deshalb ist jetzt der Gedanke wirklich Sex mit ihm zu haben, nicht ganz so tragisch, weißt du?" „Ja, aber ihr werdet keinen Sex haben – sondern er wird dich vergewaltigen", flüsterte die Gryffindor mit gesenktem Kopf. „Ja, aber, na ja, erstens ist es´ne ausgemachte Sache und zweitens werde ich mich nicht daran erinnern, also ist das keine richtige Vergewaltigung", wollte Nymphadora sie beruhigen, aber Hermine platzte erst recht heraus: „Das ist ja fast noch schlimmer, finde ich! Ich meine, verdammt noch mal, nach dem dein Körper vergewaltigt wird – auch wenn du es freiwillig geschehen lässt – wird auch noch dein Geist vergewaltigt werden und du wirst deiner Erinnerung beraubt!? Aaaahhh … ich meine, ach, wie soll ich das ausdrücken … meine Erinnerungen sind doch zu einem nicht unerheblichen Teil für meine Persönlichkeit verantwortlich und folgerichtig heißt, meine Erinnerungen zu verändern, mich als Person und wie ich bin und mich sehe zu verändern! Und alleine den Gedanken finde ich schrecklich. Sogar schrecklicher als alles Andere – was du sicher nicht nachvollziehen kannst, so verwundert, wie du mich gerade anschaust …". „Nun, ja, ich tu mich echt ein bisserl schwer – also für mich ist alleine der Gedanke an eine Vergewaltigung echt schlimm. Ich meine jetzt natürlich eine Echte, denn das mit Snape ist eine gespielte Angelegenheit, aber wenn ich mir vorstelle, dass mir jemand so etwas Schreckliches antut, kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass es da sehr viel vergleichbar Schlimmeres gibt. Und die Vorstellung mich nicht mehr daran zu erinnern, ist mir persönlich eigentlich lieber, als damit leben zu müssen. Obwohl ich jetzt auch nicht weiß, ob ich mir die Erinnerung in so einem Fall einfach nehmen lassen würde – denn ich befürchte, dass unter solchen Umständen das Fehlen der Erinnerung es schlimmer machen könnte, weil man sich nicht erklären kann, warum man möglicherweise körperlichen Kontakt nicht mehr so mag oder so und eine unterschwellige Angst bleibt, die man sich nicht erklären kann und so. Aber jetzt und hier, wo ich weiß, dass Severus mir nicht wirklich etwas Böses will und wo ich sehe, wie sehr er selbst darunter leidet, dass tun zu müssen, finde ich es richtig, dass er mir danach die Erinnerung daran nimmt, denn so muss er nicht noch mehr darunter leiden und ich muss nicht unangenehm berührt sein, wenn ich ihn sehe, denn ich werde hoffentlich nicht unangenehm auf ihn reagieren, sondern kann ihm mit derselben Natürlichkeit begegnen. Verstehst du mich?" „Ja, klar …", erklärte die Jüngere nachdenklich: „Ich persönlich finde nur alles was meinen Verstand beeinflusst unendlich viel schlimmer als was meinen Körper beeinflusst, weil ich mich ausschließlich über meinen Verstand und meine Persönlichkeit definiere, nicht über mein Aussehen – das mir ausgesprochen gleichgültig ist – und auch nicht über körperliche Leistungsfähigkeit, wie Sport oder so. So habe ich beispielshalber Angst vor Demenz oder einem Schlaganfall, aber weniger vor Krebs oder einem Herzinfarkt. Meine Einstellung ist da aber ziemlich extrem und somit sicher nicht repräsentativ und sollte ich selbst einmal so etwas Schreckliches erleben, weiß ich nicht, ob ich mit der Erinnerung würde leben wollen – aber damit, dass jemand in meinem Geist herumpfuscht könnte ich noch weniger leben …" „Hihihi … das Snape dich nicht dabei erwischt, dass du ihn Pfuscher nennst", grinste ihre Freundin sie frech an und löste damit ihre Spannungen.

*** Flashback Ende ***

Als sie zurückkam, bemerkten die beiden Erwachsenen sie nicht und sie blieb im Türrahmen stehen und beobachtete die fremdartige Szene vor sich. Snape hatte sich, nachdem er sich möglicherweise noch einen Whiskey hinter die Binde gegossen hatte – und dadurch scheinbar etwas hemmungsloser als gewohnt war – und sicher schon eine Weile mit der im Moment schwarzhaarigen Frau diskutiert hatte, gerade ziemlich erschöpft auf die Couch fallen lassen und Tonks legte sich ohne zu zögern hin und ruhte ihren Kopf in seinen Schoß. Er verkrampfte sich augenblicklich und wusste nicht wohin mit seinen Armen. Wie konnte sie nur so natürlich und unbeschwert mit ihm umgehen und ständig Körperkontakt zu ihm suchen – das war doch nicht normal, oder?

„Was ärgert dich denn so daran, dass ich jetzt auch hier in Hogwarts bin?", riss sie ihn unbekümmert aus seinen Gedanken: „Findest du es nicht auch irgendwie toll, dass ich jetzt keinen so gefährlichen Beruf mehr ausübe und sich damit auch die Gefahren für unser Baby minimiert. Und so kannst du auch das Wachsen meines Bauches live miterleben. Das ist doch genial. Findest du nicht? Ärgert es dich etwa, dass ich mich nicht mit dir abgesprochen habe? Hättest du es gerne gehabt, wenn ich dich konsultiere, bevor ich eine wichtige Entscheidung in meinem Leben treffe?", fragte sie, bis sie leise kicherte: „So wie ein altes Ehepaar, dass alles bespricht, bevor es etwas tut?" Severus konnte nicht anders, als sich zu entspannen. Ihre unbeschwerte Art ließ seine harte Fassade bröckeln. Ein Lächeln bahnt sich auf sein Gesicht und er schüttelte mit geschlossenen Augen leicht seinen Kopf. Bevor sie noch irgend so einen Blödsinn loswerden konnte, hielt er ihr spontan einfach den Mund zu: „Schweig du verrücktes Huhn!"

Und obwohl das alles schon unglaublich genug war, hörte Hermine etwas, was sie gar nicht für möglich hielt. Er lachte. Es war ein tiefes, von ganz unten aus seinem Bauch kommendes Lachen. Fast tonlos und doch einfach ehrlich. Auch Tonks lachte gegen seine Hand. Beide brauchten ein bisschen um sich zu beruhigen. Das nützte die Klassenbeste um die Tür schwungvoll zu bewegen und so zu tun, als würde sie gerade erst zurück ins Zimmer kommen. Snape zog sich, sofern es ihm möglich war, zurück und setzte seine übliche Maske auf. Die junge Aurorin, die sein Verhalten in Gegenwart anderer nur zu gut kannte, wollte ihn nicht noch mehr quälen und erhob sich, um eine gewisse Distanz, zwischen ihnen zu bringen. Er dankte es ihr mit einem kurzen Blick.

Die Jüngste im Raum nützte die Situation um sich zurückzuziehen und Tonks verabschiedete sich mit einer innigen Umarmung von ihr. Snape nickt ihr gelangweilt zu und sie versicherte ihm ein letztes Mal: „Sie brauchen sich keine Sorgen zu machen. Von mir erfährt keiner was." „Das will ich auch hoffen und das gilt vor allem auch für dich, Tonks!", grummelte er missmutig. „Na ja, lange kann ich es nicht mehr verheimlichen. Wenn man genau hinschaut, erkennt man es eh schon", lächelte sie liebevoll, während sie ihr Shirt über den Bauch spannte und man tatsächlich schon eine leichte Rundung feststellen konnte. „Es geht aber niemanden was an, wer der Vater deines Kindes ist!", beharrte er streng. „Was meinst du?", wollte sie wissen: „Stört es dich jetzt plötzlich doch nicht mehr, wenn ich als Schlampe da stehe, wenn ich behaupte, nicht zu wissen wer der Vater ist?" Schmollend verschränkte sie die Arme und lehnte sich schwungvoll zurück.

Genervt verdrehte Severus seine Augen: „So meine ich das doch nicht und das weißt du ganz genau! Also verdreh mir nicht die Worte im Mund. Erfinde einen Traumprinzen, um den dich jeder beneidet, der aber aus XY-Gründen irgendwo im Ausland ist und du besuchst ihn regelmäßig und ihr seid glücklich, weil er so toll ist und was weiß ich was. Vielleicht sollten nicht Sie, sondern ich gehen, Miss Granger. Sie können ihr sicher besser helfen jemanden zu kreieren, den jeder haben will, damit sie auch täglich am Lehrertisch von ihm schwärmen kann und nie irgendjemand auch nur auf den Gedanken kommt, dass ich irgendetwas damit zu tun habe. Albus, Arthur, Lupin und Black wissen schon, dass sie mit niemand reden dürfen."

Als er sich schon erheben wollte, hielt die weinerliche Stimme seiner neuen Kollegin ihn auf: „Aber wieso denn? Ich habe kein Problem, wenn es jeder weiß. Ich steh zu dir. Aber du? Schämst du dich für mich und dein Kind?" „Was? Was redest du da für einen Blödsinn, Mädchen?", begehrte er auf, „verstehst du denn nicht, in was für einer Gefahr du und auch unser Kind sich befinden, wenn Voldemort weiß, dass er euch dazu verwenden kann, mich dazu zu bringen, dass zu tun, was er will?" „Könnte er das? Bedeuten wir dir was?", schrie sie ihm immer noch gekränkt an. „Ja, verdammte Scheiße! Du bedeutest mir was … Ich habe zwar keine Ahnung was!? … Aber, du bist mir nicht egal. Und mein Kind schon gar nicht! Aaahhh … was verdammt noch mal willst du von mir? Ich will nicht, dass euch was passiert! Also bitte, erzähl niemanden mehr, dass du mein Kind erwartest, sonst bringst du es und dich nur unnötig in Gefahr und ladest noch mehr Schuld auf meine Schultern, denn wenn euch was passiert, dann verzeih ich mir das nie …", beendete er seine anfangs sehr laute, emotionale Rede fast flüsternd.

Tonks konnte nicht anders und warf sich schluchzend an seinen Hals. Er versteifte sich wieder vollkommen und reagierte sonst gar nicht. Sie seufzte: „Es tut mir leid! … ich weiß doch … es sind nur die Hormone! … Glaub mir … sorry … ich will dir echt keinen Stress machen", schluchzte sie an seiner Brust und meinte weiter: „Und die Idee mit dem Traumprinzen im Ausland ist genial. Danke, dass du immer an alles denkst. Und natürlich will auch ich unser Baby nicht in Gefahr bringen. Und natürlich weiß ich auch, wie gefährlich Riddle ist und ich will dich auch auf keinen Fall gefährden mit der ganzen Sache. Bitte, vergiss´ alles, was ich gesagt habe, ich habe es echt nicht so gemeint. Hast du einen Trank gegen Hormonschwankungen – die sind scheiße! Ich will nicht rumstressen, wirklich nicht. Verzeih mir." „Ja! Ist ja gut. Das reicht langsam", tätschelte er ihr etwas steif und unerfahren vorsichtig den Rücken, um sie zu beruhigen.

Hermine war etwas verlegen und versuchte überall hinzusehen, nur nicht zu den beiden, aber ihre Neugierde siegte immer wieder und sie spechtelte so unauffällig wir möglich zu ihren Lehrern, die sich so vollkommen anders als sonst verhielten. Leise verließ sie die beiden, um in Ruhe über alles nachzudenken, was sie soeben erfahren hatte.

**tbc**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N:** Mittlerweile wissen es ganz schön viele – was die Geheimhaltung gegenüber dem Feind immer schwieriger macht … also hoffentlich gerät die Info nicht in falsche Hände …  
>Nächstes Mal dient Draco Voldemort als Spion …<p> 


	18. Draco

**A/N:** Dieses Mal spioniert Draco seinem Hauslehrer im Auftrag seines Vaters nach …

**18) Draco**

Da Severus vom letzten Todessertreffen mit Schmerzen wieder kam und Harry dies auffiel, der Ältere aber immer noch keine realen Anstalten machte, sich Ginny konkret zu nähern, außer, dass er eben mit ihr aufs Heißeste flirtete, entschieden die jungen Leute es in die eigene Hand zu nehmen. Als emotionaler junger Mann, der er war, war es dem Gryffindor nicht leicht gefallen die Entscheidung zu treffen seine Freundin und Professor Snape in ihrem Unterfangen zu unterstützen – aber mit der Hilfe der unglaublich starken und selbstbewussten jungen Frau und der Art und Weise, wie er seinen Tränkelehrer mittlerweile kennen gelernt hatte, war es ihm tatsächlich gelungen, keine Spur von Eifersucht mehr zu empfinden und er war auch wirklich bereit aktiv mitzuarbeiten, um alles zu tun, was nötig war, damit Voldemort endlich vernichtet werden konnte. „Wir könnten ihm doch einen Liebestrank unterjubeln", schlug Harry seiner Freundin vor, die dafür nur ein müdes Lächeln hatte: „Ja natürlich, mein Schatz, weil er auch was trinken oder essen würde, wo ein Trank untergemischt ist … Er! … Ha, das glaubst du doch selbst nicht, oder?!" „Na dann wirst du wohl deine Reize einsetzen müssen …", knirschte der-Junge-der-lebt bei dem Gedanken, dass das Mädchen, das er liebte, sich bei dem Mann, den er tatsächlich als eine Art Mentor sah, anbiederte, damit dieser sie küsste. „Ach Harry, ich weiß langsam wirklich nicht mehr was ich tun soll. Ich habe schon ein paar Mal versucht ihn darauf anzusprechen, dass es langsam Zeit wird für den nächsten Schritt und wir uns küssen sollten, damit er dem-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-wird endlich weiter Bericht erstatten kann, aber er ignoriert es einfach. Vielleicht fällt mir ja heute im Wald was ein, was ihn überzeugt, dass er endlich tun soll, was getan werden muss!", echauffierte sich Ginny. Er nahm sie in den Arm und sie standen lange einfach nur so da, in dem Geheimgang, indem sie sich verborgen hielten. Sie war so froh, dass ihr Freund endlich verstand, worum es ging und dass er tatsächlich keinen Grund zur Eifersucht hatte. Sie war ihm mehr als dankbar für seine Unterstützung, denn auch wenn sie, als jüngste Schwester von sechs Brüdern gelernt hatte, sich durchzusetzen und zu einer starken Frau erblühte, fühlte sie sich momentan oft hilflos und verängstigt und war mehr als froh in Harry jemanden zu haben, der voll und ganz hinter ihr stand.

Obwohl sie es sich nicht vorstellen konnte, ergab es sich wirklich im Verbotenen Wald, dass Snape sich gezwungen sah, sie zu küssen. Ginny und er waren am Rande des Waldes um bestimmte Pflanzen zu ernten, die für den nächsten Trank notwendig waren, als sie bemerkte, dass sie heimlich von Draco beobachtet wurden. Daraufhin nahm sie all ihren Mut zusammen, als sie gerade beide am Boden knieten, um die Wurzel einer bestimmten Pflanze nicht zu beschädigen, während sie sie pflückten. Sie beugte sich zu ihm rüber und berührte kurz seine Lippen mit ihren. Es war nur die Idee einer Berührung, aber Severus erstarrte augenblicklich. Sie flüsterte ihm leise zu, dass Draco sie ausspionierte und dass das die beste Chance ist, dass die Todesser schnell davon erfahren, dass sich ihre Beziehung weiterentwickelte.

Seine Atmung ging schwer.

In seinen Augen konnte sie deutlich erkennen, wie sehr er sich sträubte.

Doch endlich tat er, was er tun musste. Er fasste sie fest an den Schultern und drückte sie fest an sich. Seine Lippen presste er auf ihre. Es gab nichts Inniges oder Leidenschaftliches bei dieser Berührung. Es war ein bisschen so, wie wenn man nebeneinander steht und man sich ungewollt berührte. Sie bewegten beide ihre Köpfe ein wenig, sodass es so wirkte, als würden sie sich wahrhaftig küssen mit Zunge und Liebe.

Draco, der anfangs nur den Rücken seines Professors sah und erst als Ginny beim Küssen ihre Arme um seinen Hals schlang, bemerkte, was da vor sich ging, hätte fast einen Hustenanfall bekommen. Er konnte es absolut nicht fassen, was er da sah. Er wusste zwar von Gesprächen zuhause, dass sein Lehrer den Auftrag hatte, sich an seine Schülerin ran zu machen, aber er hätte nie geglaubt, dass der das wirklich täte. Der verblüffte Junge zog sich etwas zurück und kauerte sich zwischen die riesen Wurzel eines großen Baumes.

Die Schülerin flüsterte gegen die Lippen ihres Lehrers: „Ich sehe ihn nicht mehr. Ich glaube es hat funktioniert! Er hat gesehen, was er sehen wollte und wird jetzt wahrscheinlich seinen Vater informieren." Augenblicklich löste er sich von ihr und meinte tonlos: „Bitte gehen sie in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum zurück." Das Mädchen, welches sofort bemerkte, wie sehr ihr Professor unter der Situation litt, lief kommentarlos los.

Da sie nicht wusste, ob der Spion noch in der Nähe war, bemühte sie sich so glücklich und verliebt wie nur irgend möglich drein zu schauen. Draco schreckte tatsächlich hoch, als sie ganz in seiner Nähe regelrecht auf Wolke sieben dahin schwebte.

Sie schien sich wirklich in ihren Lehrer verliebt zu haben, dachte er.

Da er ihn nirgends sehen konnte, schlich er wieder zurück um ihn zu finden. Der Slytherinvorstand war nicht mehr am selben Ort wie vorhin. Zuerst wollte der Schüler umkehren, aber irgendwas zwang ihn, nach dem Tränkmeister zu suchen. Was er auch tat.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er den Freund seines Vaters an einem Bach kniend fand. Er beobachtete den Mann eine Weile, wie er einige Pflanzen im Wasser wusch. Noch nie hatte er diesen so niedergeschlagen gesehen. Die Schultern seines Lehrers hingen runter und er machte den Eindruck, den ganzen Erdball auf seinem Rücken zu tragen.

„Was machst du da, Draco?", rief Severus unerwartet, ohne von seiner Arbeit aufzusehen, aber mit einer strafferen und vor allem autoritätseinflößenderen Haltung, als gerade eben noch. „Ähm, ich wollte wissen, wie es ihnen geht?", druckste der Junge herum, während er sich näherte. „Aha … und warum das?", wollte der ehemalige Todesser spöttisch lächelnd wissen und stand elegant auf, um seinem Lieblingsschüler entgegen zu schauen. „Na ja … ich … also, ich … ähm … ich habe Sie gesehen … vorhin, meine ich …", stammelte der Malfoyerbe nervös: „Sie wissen schon … äh … ich habe Sie da hinten gesehen … also, als Sie … ähm … ich meine, ich habe Sie … also, Sie und Ginny gerade eben gesehen …"

„Oh", tat Snape so, als wäre es ihm peinlich, ohne jedoch seine überhebliche Ausstrahlung einzubüßen: „Das meinst du … tja, mein Junge, du darfst das nicht falsch verstehen, weißt du. Das war nicht so, wie es ausschaut." „Ach ja?! Sorry, Sir. Aber Sie haben sie geküsst … ihre Schülerin!", warf Draco seinem Lehrer vor, arrogant eine Augenbraue erhebend. „Ja, Draco, aber es ist nicht so, dass ich so was tue! Jedenfalls normalerweise nicht, verstehst du? Ich tue das nicht, weil ich es will, sondern weil ich es muss!", rechtfertigte sich Severus. „Warum?", fragte der Bursche verständnislos. „Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angehen sollte!", grummelte Snape.

„Ist das Ihr Auftrag?", flüsterte Malfoy verunsichert.

Sich versteifend fragte der Ex-Todesser kalt: „Was wissen Sie davon?"

Leicht gekränkt, da sein Lehrer ihn sonst nur in Anwesenheit anderer hier an der Schule siezte, antwortete er nicht ganz wahrheitsgetreu: „Nichts. Keine Sorge Sir. Mein Vater bat mich nur, ein Auge auf Sie zu werfen und ihn zu informieren, da Sie einen Auftrag des dunklen Lords noch immer nicht zu dessen Zufriedenheit erledigt hätten und mein Vater macht sich Sorgen um Sie. Genauso wie ich, Sir." „Ist ja gut, Draco. Ich hab´s verstanden … ja, Miss Weasley ist quasi mein Auftrag …", meinte Snape eindeutig erschöpft wirkend und sich mit beiden Händen fahrig über die Augen streifend.

„Sie sollen also Ihre Schülerin verführen … warum? … Wegen Potter? … aber die sind doch gar nicht mehr zusammen … dachte ich … ach so … die sind wegen Ihnen nicht mehr zusammen … und Potter ist ganz schon durch den Wind … das ist der Sinn der Sache … nicht wahr? … klar … ich verstehe! … und sobald Potter checkt, dass Sie und Ginny wirklich miteinander pop… … äh, ´tschuldigung … ich meine, dass sie was miteinander haben … dann tickt er wahrscheinlich völlig aus", sprach Draco anfangs mehr mit sich selbst, bis ihn Snapes strenger Blick davor bewahrte ein Jugendwort in Bezug auf ihn und was er mit seiner Schülerin tun sollte zu verwenden: „Aber wenn Dumbledore das mitkriegt, dann verlieren Sie ihren Job, Sir?" „Er wird es nicht mitbekommen. Jedenfalls so lange nicht, bis die Pläne unseres Lords erfolgreich vollendet wurden und dann ist es auch schon egal", meinte Severus selbstgefällig. „Sie meinen, sobald Harry es checkt, macht er was Dummes, geht uns in die Falle, stirbt, der dunkle Lord kommt an die Macht und der alte Mann kann Abdanken und endlich dem Leben lebwohl sagen, was ja echt schon langsam Zeit wird!", grinste der Junge.

Obwohl Snape gar nicht begeistert war, von dem was er da hörte, tat er zufrieden und grinste auch dreckig: „So in der Art!"

„Man, Sie haben es echt gut, Sir! Ich hätte auch gerne so einen Auftrag! Nicht, dass ich auf Blutsverräter stehe, aber die Kleine schaut nicht schlecht aus …", sagte Draco, ganz genau auf die Reaktion seines Lehrers achtend. Dieser bemühte sich so zu tun, als wäre alles okay, aber der Schüler kannte ihn zu gut und fragte: „Was ist, Sir? Gefällt sie Ihnen nicht? Oder liegt es am Plan … Finden Sie es keine gute Idee?", hackt er nach.

Severus war auf der Hut. Er musste jetzt sehr vorsichtig sein.

„Der Plan ist vom Lord persönlich und seine Ideen sind immer gut!", brachte er so überzeugt wie möglich hervor: „Ich steh nur nicht besonders auf Kinder …" „Also … seien Sie mir nicht böse, Sir … aber Ginny ist vieles, aber sicher kein Kind mehr! Haben Sie schon mal Ihren Körper genauer angeschaut … ich meine, die hat Brüste, so groß wie …" er unterbrach seinen Lobgesang, als er den angeekelten Blick seines Lieblingslehrers wahrnahm, der diesen sogleich senkte, als er bemerkte, dass sein Schüler ihn anschaute: „Ähm … oder sind Sie schwul, Sir? … Ich meine, dass wäre nicht schlimm … also, ich hätte kein Problem damit … aber ich würde dann natürlich begreifen, warum Sie so eine Traumfrau nicht geil finden." Nervend die Augen verdrehend: „Ach … versteh doch Draco – es ist verständlich, dass sie dir gefällt! Ihr seid im selben Alter … aber ich könnte ihr Vater sein. Für dich ist ihr Körper anregend, aber für mich … nun, wie soll ich dir das am besten erklären … also, ich stehe auf Brüste … oh, ja! … und zwar auf große Brüste! Und wenn ich – als Erwachsener von groß rede, rede ich von Melonen und nicht von … äh … halben Äpfeln … und selbst das ist eine Übertreibung, glaube ich, ich weiß nicht … noch habe ich nicht so genau hingeschaut … aber die Minierhebungen an ihrem Körper fallen mir noch nicht einmal auf. Die Brüste von Bellatrix zum Beispiel, die sind schön. Hast du schon mal auf die Brüste deiner Tante geschaut – ähm, blöde Frage … Entschuldige … aber, wie gesagt, deine Tante hat einen erregenden Körper! Oder deine Mu… Chrm (Räusper) … ich meine halt Frauen in meinem Alter oder auch nur ein paar Jahre älter als Miss Weasley, sobald ein Körper halt ausgewachsen ist!" „So wie der von Professor Tonks!", grinste der Junge anzüglich: „Die hat vielleicht Brüste. Sie ist zwar immer ziemlich zugeknöpft und eher burschikos gekleidet, nicht so wie Tante Bella, aber beide haben echt hammergroße Brüste! Ja, du hast Recht, das ist nicht zu vergleichen mit den Babybrüsten von Ginny … Man, was bin ich doch für ein Idiot … Golfbälle mit Basketbällen zu vergleichen … Hehehehe …"

Irgendwie war Snape verstimmt. Er konnte es sich nicht erklären. Aber es störte ihn, dass der Junge so über Tonks und ihren Körper sprach. Dass es dem Pubertierenden überhaupt auffiel, wie ihr Körper ausschaut. Er sollte ihren Körper nicht anschauen. Weder er noch sonst wer. Aber warum? Er verstand sich selbst nicht. Was störte ihn denn? Sie hatte einen schönen Körper und ihre Brüste sind seit der Schwangerschaft gewachsen und waren wunderschön geformt … was zum Teufel dachte er denn da gerade?!

„Aber, es ist egal, nicht wahr … Sie werden sie flachlegen? Ginny, meine ich? Oder …?", erkundigte sich der Blonde neugierig.

„Natürlich werde ich den Plan unseres Herrn mit allem mir zu Verfügung stehenden Mitteln zu seiner Zufriedenheit verwirklichen! Und letztendlich werde ich es sicher auch genießen können!", zwinkerte der Ältere anzüglich – auch wenn ihm dieses Theater nicht gerade leicht fiel.

**tbc**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N:** Tja, der Ball kommt immer mehr ins Rollen … ist auch langsam Endspurt …  
>Nächstes Mal erfahrt ihr was Voldemort von der ganzen Sache hält …<p> 


	19. Voldemort (Teil 1)

**Warnung:** In diesem Kapitel kommen sexuelle Handlungen, ohne dass diese real von einem der beiden handelnden Personen gewollt sind, vor.

**A/N:** Voldemort ist zufrieden mit der Entwicklung und belohnt Severus zu seinem Schrecken …

**19) Voldemort (Teil 1)**

Severus wurde schon am nächsten Abend vom größten Schwarzmagier aller Zeiten zu sich gerufen. Während des Abendessens, zu dem er wieder einmal nach längerer Zeit, die er sich hat drücken können, genötigt wurde teilzunehmen, verkrampfte er sich plötzlich, bevor er McGonagall auf ihre Prognose zum nächsten Quiditschspiel antworten konnte und griff sich automatisch an seinen linken Unterarm. Nach einer kurzen gepressten Entschuldigung, verschwand er mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht durch den Nebeneingang der Lehrer, holte schnell seinen Todesserumhang mit Maske, lief zur Apparationsgrenze und apparierte zu seinem Meister.

Zufrieden ausschauend gewährte dieser Severus, relativ bald aus seiner knienden Position aufzustehen, nachdem sein Saum vom Professor geküsst wurde. Oft demütigte er seinen Tränkemeister dafür, dass dieser immer als Letzter kam, was er zwar nachvollziehen konnte, da dieser als sein Spion in Hogwarts nicht sofort vom Fleck weg zu ihm apparieren konnte und trotzdem genoss er es manchmal einfach seinen Diener zu erniedrigen, da jeder sofort zu ihm kommen musste, wenn er das wollte. Es war nur der Innere Zirkel anwesend. „Was hast du für mich mein Giftmischer?", zischelte Voldemort.

Emotionslos informierte Snape: „Das nächste Treffen von dem lächerlichen Orden ist leider erst morgen und vom letzten habe ich Euch ja schon berichtet. Der alte Narr unterrichtet den dummen Jungen weiter mehrmals in der Woche privat. Und ich habe es endlich geschafft, dass Potters Freundin ihre moralischen Werte über Bord wirft, und konnte sie küssen. Ich denke, jetzt dauert es nicht mehr lange, dass sie in meinem Bett landet und dann wird der Dummkopf sicher Amok laufen, er läuft jetzt schon komplett neben sich rum und entweder er schreit sie an oder er fleht sie an, doch wieder mit ihm zusammenzukommen. Das war auch, neben ihren hohen moralischen Bedenken, einer der Hauptgründe, weswegen sie sich so geziert hat, denn sie weinte zwar immer wieder mal an meiner Schulter, aber sobald ich diese Situation ausnützen wollte, meinte sie dann leider immer, Aber vielleicht sollten Harry und ich es doch noch einmal miteinander versuchen …"

Ein gönnerhaftes Lächeln umspielte den lippenlosen Mund des dunklen Lords: „Hauptsache sie macht jetzt dann endlich mal die Beine breit für dich, damit uns Harry endlich in die Falle geht!" Andere gaben noch diverse Berichte ab und dann entließ er alle, außer seinen Spion. Dem gab er den Befehl ihm zu folgen und ein Alptraum wurde wahr für Severus. „Mein Sohn, ich freue mich, dass gerade du mir mit deinem Einsatz dienst, um endlich diese dumme Geschichte mit Potter zu beenden und da ich mir gut vorstellen kann, dass es echt mühsam ist, die kleine Schlampe ständig anzuheizen, ohne dann zum Zug zu kommen …", mit diesen Worten betraten sie ein Schlafzimmer, indem eine verängstigte, rothaarige, nackte Frau im Bett lag. „Ich weiß, dass du nicht so besonders auf diese Gewaltnummer stehst und auch nicht so auf die ganz jungen Dinger, deswegen hast du hier eine willige Frau, die trotz ihres Alters, immer noch Jungfrau ist, an der du dich erfreuen kannst …", tätschelte das Schlangengesicht seinen Giftmischer. „Mein Herr, das ist doch echt nicht notwendig. Ihr braucht Euch da keine Sorgen zu machen, ich habe meinen Ausgleich …", lächelte Snape selbstgefällig, aber da er wusste, dass er aus dieser Nummer nicht rauskommen würde, meinte er einschleimend: „Aber ich danke Euch natürlich, dass Ihr so für mich sorgt, mein Herr. Und bedanke mich daher herzlich für dieses nette Geschenk."

Zufrieden verließ Voldemort das reich dekorierte, schon regelrecht protzig wirkende Zimmer und Severus ließ sich auf den bequemen Sessel nieder: „Komm her!", rief er seiner Gespielin zu, die weder sehr willig, noch sehr alt ausschaute – aber er musste irgendetwas tun und er wollte, dass es schnell und schmerzlos werden sollte. „Hast du schon mal wem einen geblasen?", fragte er gelangweilt. Sie nickte verlegen, während sie versuchte ihre Scham so gut wie möglich mit ihren Händen zu verdecken. „Na dann los und schau zu, dass ich es genieße, dann kannst du danach verschwinden!", meinte er, so tuend, als würde er sich in froher Erwartung genüsslich zurücklehnen.

Zitternd kniete sie sich nieder, öffnete seine Hose und bemühte sich ihn zu befriedigen. Er hatte seine Augen geschlossen und strengte sich an, so schnell wie möglich abspritzen zu können, indem er die unangenehme Situation versuchte auszublenden und sich nur auf die Reibung seines Gliedes konzentrierte. Als er es endlich herannahen spürte, stieß er sie von sich und sein Samen verlor sich im Raum. Unverzüglich verschloss er seine Hose, stand auf und ging in das angrenzende Bad. Sie blieb peinlich berührt am Boden sitzen, immer noch ängstlich, ob er nicht doch noch über sie herfallen würde. „Was willst du noch hier", fragte ein leicht verwirrter Severus, als er nach einer erholsamen Dusche, ins Zimmer zurückkam. „Der Lord befahl mir, zuzulassen, dass sie mich in jedes Loch vögeln, ohne ihnen den Eindruck zu vermitteln, dass ich das vielleicht nicht will ...", antwortete sie leise und schüchtern mit gesenktem Blick.

Scheiße! Dachte er sich. „Tja, beim nächsten Mal vielleicht – jetzt muss ich zurück nach Hogwarts, sonst bekomme ich Ärger", wollte Snape schon die Tür öffnen um zu gehen. Aber die verzweifelte Frau klammerte sich ängstlich an eines seiner Beine und jammerte laut: „Nein, Herr, bitte, geht nicht, ohne, dass ich den Befehl des Lords erfüllen konnte, sonst bringt er mich um!"

Noch bevor er wirklich reagieren konnte, wurde die Tür aufgerissen und fast wäre er gestürzt, denn er hielt den Griff schon in der Hand. Sein Meister stürmte rein und wollte wissen, was los war.

„Verzeiht, mein Herr, da ich befriedigt bin, wollte ich schnell zurück nach Hogwarts um Dumbledore nicht gegen mich aufzubringen, falls er mich suchen sollte", meinte Snape so tuend als wüsste er nicht warum und wieso sich hier wer aufregt. „So, so, wenn mein Freund hier zufrieden ist, was plärrst du dann hier so rum, Weib?", wollte Voldemort verwundert von der hysterischen Frau wissen. „Ihr sagtet, ich soll ihn in jedes meiner Löcher lassen, Herr und das ist nicht geschehen!" „Hahahaha, hast du abgespritzt mein Sohn?", lachte er seinen Giftmischer dreckig an. Dieser nickte – innerlich mehr als nur unangenehm berührt, über die ganze Situation, aber äußerlich wie immer mit einer perfekten Maske – und meinte nur entschuldigend die Schultern hebend: „Verzeiht, vielleicht glaubt die Braut, dass sie auch auf ihre Kosten hätte kommen müssen, aber … chrm … darauf habe ich nicht wirklich geachtet, weil ich Euch weiterhin als Euer Spion dienen möchte und deshalb langsam zur Schule zurückkehren sollte. Mit Eurer Erlaubnis mein Herr." Sich vor ihm verbeugend, wollte er sich abwenden, als der Lord sich nochmal grinsend an die Nackte wendete: „Zuerst musste ich dir drohen, damit du für ihn die Beine aufmachst und jetzt beschwerst du dich, dass er nur einmal in dir abgespritzt hat?"

„Aber das hat er doch gar nicht, mein Herr", weinte das Häufchen Elend am Boden. Eigentlich war sie ja froh, dass sie ihre Unschuld nicht hat verlieren müssen, aber sie hatte solch eine Angst vor dem dunklen Lord, dass sie nicht nachdenken konnte. „Was meinst du?", erkundigte sich Riddle jetzt doch etwas verwundert. „Ich habe ihn oral befriedigt, mein Herr", flüsterte sie sichtlich beschämt, „weil er es so wollte, mein Herr. So wie Ihr es gewünscht habt. Ich sollte tun, was auch immer er von mir verlangt. Bevor er kam, stieß er mich jedoch weg und dann schickte er mich weg. Aber da ich Euren Befehl noch nicht gerecht geworden bin, wollte ich noch nicht gehen, mein Herr!" Während er die arme Frau an ihren Haaren zu sich hochzog, wollte er leicht verstimmt nun von seinem Spion wissen, warum dieser sein Geschenk so verschmäht hat: „Was ist, Severus? Gefällt sie dir nicht?" Er drehte sie hin und her wie eine Wahre und öffnete sogar ihren Mund, wie man es bei einem Pferd tat, wenn man es verkaufen wollte. Snape war angewidert von der Situation, aber er hatte noch keine Idee, wie er diese retten konnte, so dass jeder am Ende zufrieden war. Während seine Gedanken hin und her ratterten, stieß Voldemort doch tatsächlich mit einem Finger tief in die mittlerweile schreiende Frau und meinte: „Sie ist geil eng … aber gut, mein Sohn, wenn du sie nicht willst, dann werde ich meinen Spaß mit dieser Schlampe haben."

Ohne nachzudenken zerrte Severus seinen Herren von seinem Opfer runter, auf das er sich bei seinen letzten Worten gestürzt hatte, und schleuderte ihn gedankenlos mit Schwung gegen die Wand. Das Wimmern der Frau erstarb augenblicklich, als sie gebannt auf den dunklen Lord starrte. Genau wie der Ex-Todesser, war sie paralysiert von dem Anblick. Noch nie hat Snape diese Gefühle ihn den sonst so kalten Augen seines Meisters gesehen. Unglaube wechselte zu Schock, dann zu unbändigen Zorn, der jedoch in Schmerz endete und wieder zu Verständnislosigkeit zurückkehrte, als sich sein Mund zu einem stummen Schrei öffnete.

**tbc**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N:** Hoffentlich nehmt ihr mir den Cliffhanger nicht übel, aber irgendwie passt er gerade … Wie glaubt ihr geht es weiter?  
>Nächstes Mal verändert sich alles …<p> 


	20. Voldemort (Teil 2)

**A/N:** Dieses Mal geht es um einen Neuanfang …

**20) Voldemort (Teil 2)**

Immer noch gefesselt von dem seltenen Schauspiel wanderte der Blick des Professors langsam zur Brust von Riddle runter.

Er konnte es gar nicht fassen, was er da sah.

Eine blutende Spitze eines breiten Schwertes drang aus seiner Brust. Der Lehrer brauchte ein paar Sekunden, um zu verstehen, was da passiert war. Aber er kombinierte alles, was er erblickte und schlussfolgerte, dass Voldemort bei dem Sturz gegen die Wand, sich auf dem Schwert der Ritterrüstung die da stand, aufgespießt hatte. Er konnte seinen Meister eigentlich nicht willentlich töten, das hatte etwas mit der schwarzen Magie seines Todessermals zu tun, aber da es ja in diesem Moment nicht wirklich sein Wille war, seinen Herren zu töten und es, wenn man es genau nahm, nur ein Unfall war, hatte er – Severus Snape – tatsächlich Lord Voldemort getötet. Denn mittlerweile hatte dieser tatsächlich sein Leben ausgehaucht und starrte mit toten, leeren Augen auf das Bett, wo immer noch die nackte Frau erstarrt dalag.

Das Mal auf dem linken Unterarm des Tränkemeisters schmerzte.

Überall her hörte man Schreie der Todesser, deren Male unheimlich brannten.

In diesem Moment schlängelte sich Nagini ins Zimmer und suchte ihren Herren.

Severus hatte keine Zeit zum Nachdenken – ganz automatisch, sprang er zur Frau, packte sie am Arm, zog seinen Zauberstab, sprach den Fluch eines Dämonenfeuers gegen die Schlange, die ja ein Horkrux Voldemorts war und apparierte auf der Stelle mit der Nackten vor die Tore Hogwarts. Er hoffte, dass die Apparitionsgrenze auf Riddles Festung mit seinem Tod gefallen war, und behielt Recht mit dieser Hoffnung. Sofort überquerte er die Schutzzauber der Schule und warf der von ihm Geretteten seinen Umhang über.

„Expecto Patronum!", rief der Bezwinger des mächtigsten Schwarzmagiers der Gegenwart. „Komm sofort zum Haupttor! Ich bin da mit einer Verletzten! Beeil dich!", diktierte er erst mal seinem Patronus den Text für seinen Mentor und forderte ihn dann noch auf, „und jetzt lauf zu Albus Dumbledore! Lauf, so schnell du kannst!" Nachdem er seine durchsichtige Hirschkuh losgeschickt hatte, brach er einfach auf seinen Knien zusammen.

Er konnte es immer noch nicht glauben … er hatte den dunklen Lord vernichtet!

Und es war irgendwie so absolut unspektakulär gewesen – irgendwie keine große Sache … absolut unglaublich! Wer hätte sich das je gedacht?! Jeder dachte, dass es demnächst zu einem offenen Krieg gekommen wäre. Irgendwann einmal dann hätte wahrscheinlich eine riesengroße Schlacht stattgefunden, wo sich Voldemort mit Harry und Albus duelliert hätte und entweder das Licht oder die Dunkelheit triumphiert hätte.

Aber so ein Ende … von keinem bemerkt, das hätte sicher keiner erwartet!

Sein Mal brannte immer noch wie die Hölle. Die dunkle Magie in ihm wehrte sich zu sterben, wie der der sie heraufbeschwört hatte, aber letztendlich hatte sie keine Chance.

Abgehetzt kamen der Direktor, Harry – der gerade noch Unterricht bei ihm hatte, als vollkommen unverhofft Severus Hirschkuh auftauchte – so wie die Lehrerinnen für Verwandlung und Muggelkunde, die sie unterwegs getroffen haben, angerannt. Die Ältere nahm sich sofort der hysterisch weinenden und gleichzeitig lachenden Frau an und Tonks, deren Haare vollkommen farblos schienen, stürzte auf den mittlerweile wieder auf seinen Beinen stehenden Snape zu. Sie umarmte ihn stürmisch und wollte wissen: „Was ist passiert? Und wie geht es dir? Geht es dir gut? Wer ist die Frau? Ist sie verletzt? Bist du verletzt? …" Er drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen, der jedoch keinesfalls liebevoll oder gar leidenschaftlich war, sondern nur dazu dienen sollte, dass sie endlich ihren Mund hielt – dann löste er sich von der baldigen Mutter seines Kindes.

Etwas gekrümmt und sich den schmerzenden Arm haltend sagte er mit fester Stimme – obwohl er es selbst noch nicht für möglich hielt: „Es ist vorbei. Voldemort ist tot!" Er genoss es, diesen Namen auszusprechen – auch wenn er bis jetzt immer Angst davor hatte – und auch wenn alle außer Albus und Harry erschrocken zusammenzuckten. „Wir sind frei! Habt ihr mich gehört?! Es ist vorbei! Ähm, also wenn alle Horkruxe tatsächlich zerstört sind … Nagini ist es … also zerstört … oder tot … wie auch immer …"

„Was redest du da, mein Junge", wollte Dumbledore, der aus dem Gehörten nicht schlau wurde, wissen. Die Antwort bekamen alle aber von einer weiblichen Stimme: „Er hat ihn getötet! Dieses Scheusal wollte über mich herfallen und dieser Mann hat mich gerettet und dieses Monster endgültig umgebracht!" Sie löste sich aus McGonagalls Umarmung und warf sich Snape an den Hals: „Sie haben mich gerettet! Sie haben uns alle gerettet! Sie sind ein Held!", schluchzte sie.

Automatisch wurden die Haare der Metamorphmagin rot. Nicht einfach weil ein fremdes Weib ihren Severus umarmte – okay, seit wann dachte sie an Severus als „ihren" … hm? – sondern weil dieses Weib bei dieser stürmischen Aktion seinen Umhang verloren hatte und deshalb so, wie Gott sie schuf, am Kragen des Vaters ihres Kindes hing. Sie war nicht eifersüchtig – sie waren ja auch nur Freunde – aber trotzdem, das ging irgendwie zu weit … oder?

Severus war dieser Lobgesang eindeutig unangenehm und alle anderen konnten immer noch nicht glauben, was sie da hörten. Um ihr wieder seinen Umhang über die Schultern zu hängen, schaffte er es sich elegant aus der Situation zu lösen. „Aber ich dachte, die Prophezeiung sagte, dass nur ich ihn töten kann?", fragte Harry ungläubig in die Runde und Tonks wollte wissen: „Und ich dachte, das dunkle Mal verhindert, dass einer seiner Anhänger ihn töten kann?" „Was ist mit Nagini?", erkundigte sich Albus besorgt.

„Also, das mit der Prophezeiung habe ich nie geglaubt … das ist nur was für Abergläubische und man kann immer alles in alles reininterpretieren! Nur weil er daran geglaubt hat, hat er alles so gesehen, dass es wahr war. Und das mit dem Mal stimmt schon, wenn ich geplant hätte, ihn zu töten, hätte dieses Vorhaben eher mich umgebracht als ihn, aber um ehrlich zu sein, bin ich kein Held, ich habe ihn nur weggezogen und er ist dabei zufällig in ein Schwert gefallen und das war´s! So unglaublich unscheinbar das auch klingt! Genau so war es! Aber eben nur, weil ich es in dem Moment nicht wirklich gewollt habe – ich meine ihn zu töten, obwohl das ja nicht ganz stimmt, denn seit bald zwei Jahrzehnten wünsche ich mir nichts anderes. Aber trotzdem war es in diesem präzisen Augenblick nicht meine Absicht ihn zu töten, als ich ihn von seinem Opfer runterzog. Deswegen konnte ich es tun und ihn an die Wand stoßen und ihm dabei aus Versehen den Todesstoß versetzen … Na ja, als dann Nagini angekrochen kam und ich wusste, dass sie ein Seelenteil von ihm beherbergt und sie ganz schnell sterben muss, habe ich ein Dämonsfeuer, das wie du mir kürzlich versichert hast, Albus, Horkruxe zerstören kann, auf sie geworfen, was mittlerweile die ganze Festung zerstört haben wird. VERDAMMT NOCH EINMAL … es brennt noch … das Feuer! … Schnell, wir müssen was tun …", wollte der ausgebrannte Mann schon loslaufen, wurde jedoch von seinem Vorgesetzten sogleich mit festem Griff auf seine Schulter gebremst.

„Ich kümmere mich drum. Ihr bringt die beiden auf die Krankenstation", bat der Weißhaarige seine älteste Mitstreiterin und die Anderen. Dann war er auch schon verschwunden.

Das Ministerium schaffte es mit Albus' Hilfe tatsächlich, den Ausbruch der schwarzen Magie zu orten, den das Dämonsfeuer verbreitete, und sie schafften es auch, es einzudämmen. Die Nachricht von Voldemorts Untergang verbreitete sich wie ein Lauffeuer und die Todesser, die nicht auf der Festung verbrannten, wurden anhand des Mals identifiziert und kamen nach Askaban, bis zu ihren Verhandlungen, durch die sie dann erst recht dorthin geschickt wurden.

Natürlich konnten sich auch diesmal wieder einige mit viel Geld von aller Schuld freikaufen und Snape bekam den Heldenbonus und wurde von allen Anschuldigungen freigesprochen – denn auch wenn er selbst seine Geschichte immer recht unspektakulär von sich gab, lobte das Opfer, welches er rettete, ihn immer in den höchsten Tönen und wurde nicht müde, seine Heldentaten mehr und mehr auszuschmücken.

Was die Mitglieder des Ordens des Phönix sehr belustigte, denn sie wussten, wie sehr das den ewig vor sich hingrummelnden Misanthropen ärgerte, doch hauptsächlich waren sie damit beschäftigt zu forschen, ob es nicht doch noch irgendwo einen Horkrux gab, der es Tom ermöglichen könnte, doch nochmal wieder zu kommen. Sie wussten, dass der Wahnsinnige sechs dieser schwarzmagischen Seelenbehältnisse erschaffen wollte, da er laut einer Erinnerung eines alten Lehrers seine Seele in sieben Teile zerlegen wollte. Severus hatte ihnen versichert, dass er Nagini mit dem Dämonsfeuer vernichtet hat. Harry hatte das Tagebuch von Riddle zerstört. Albus hatte den Ring von Salazar eliminiert und zusammen mit seinem Tränkemeister auch das Medaillon von Slytherin zertrümmert.

Was damals gar nicht so leicht war, denn es war schon schwer das Versteck des dunklen Lords für dieses Seelenbehältnis zu finden und dann auch noch die vielen Schutzzauber, die er hinterlassen hatte zu umgehen – nur um leider feststellen zu müssen, dass ihnen schon wer zuvorgekommen ist und einen Zettel hinterließ. Aber Snape erkannte die Schrift als die seines Mitschülers Regulus Black, sodass sie dann am Grimmauldplatz fündig wurden und ihr Werk vollenden konnten.

„Wer sagt, dass Riddle es echt geschafft hat, seine Seele in sieben Teile zu teilen? Vielleicht hat ja seine erste Vernichtung durch Lilys Opfer, als er, Harry töten wollte, ihn davon abgehalten mehr Horkruxe herzustellen", sinnierte Minerva bei einem der Ordenstreffen. „Natürlich könntest du recht haben, meine Liebste, aber es wäre, denke ich, sinnvoll alle Gegenstände die in Frage kommen zu finden und zu untersuchen, ob sie nicht doch Horkruxe sind, damit wir diesmal wirklich sicherstellen können, dass Tom nicht wiederkommt", meinte Albus daraufhin. „Tja, Albus, aber woher sollen wir denn wissen, um welche Gegenstände es sich handelt?", wollte Molly wissen. Ihr Mann pflichtete ihr bei: „Es könnte alles Mögliche sein, was er verwendet haben könnte, um ein Teil seiner kranken Seele hier zu binden!" „Das Tagebuch und Nagini gehörten ihm persönlich, der Ring und das Medaillon, gehörten Salazar – wir können, denke ich, davon ausgehen, dass wenn er andere Horkruxe erschaffen hat, er Besitztümer der anderen drei Gründer Hogwarts verwendet hat. Das wäre auch eine Erklärung, warum er öfters an der Schule war, angeblich um als Lehrer arbeiten zu dürfen, aber möglicherweise eher um an die Gegenstände heranzukommen", schlussfolgerte Severus. „Da kommen Hufflepuffs Trinkpokal und Ravenclaws Diadem in Frage und bei Gryffindor vielleicht das Schwert?", zählte Filius auf. Albus nickte nachdenklich: „Tom kam wirklich öfters in mein Büro, um die Stelle des Lehrers für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu bekommen und jetzt wo ich darüber nachdenke, kann ich mich auch erinnern, dass er das Schwert, welches in der Vitrine an der Wand hing, wirklich immer sehr bewusst angeschaut hatte. An und für sich, war ich immer mit ihm im Büro – aber beschwören, ob ich nicht mal von irgendwelchen Belangen der Schule abgelenkt war, kann ich nicht. Andererseits müsste er es entwendet haben, einen Mord begangen haben, um den Horkrux zu erstellen und dann das Schwert wieder zurückgebracht haben, ohne dass es mir aufgefallen wäre … und das bezweifle ich nun doch …" „Wir sollten es prüfen!", meinte Mad-Eye Moody, dem das ewige Reden mächtig auf die Nerven ging, da er lieber Taten als Worte sprechen ließ.

Aber auch bei gründlichster Untersuchung konnten sie keine schwarzmagische Signatur an dem Schwert finden. Vielleicht hatte Voldemort es eben nicht mehr geschafft, jedenfalls hofften sie das, denn es war schon schwer genug die anderen beiden aus dem Verkehr zu ziehen. Helgas Becher fanden sie in Bellatrix Verliesen in Gringotts und zerschlugen ihn mit Gryffindors in Basiliskenblut getränktem Schwert. Bei dem Diadem war es schon schwerer, da es seit Ewigkeiten verschollen war. Jeder Streiter des Lichtes war auf der Suche nach dem Schmuckstück, doch jede Spur versandete irgendwo im Nichts.

Bis Ron zufällig die Halbkrone auf einer Büste im Raum der Wünsche fand, wo er auf der Suche nach dem Zaubertränkebuch des Halbblutprinzen war, um sein Können etwas aufzupeppen. Er war extrem versucht, sie sich aufzusetzen.

Es war fast schon ein Zwang …

**tbc**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N:** Ist es wirklich schon vorbei? Oder schafft Voldemort es nochmal zu Kräften zu kommen? Was denkt ihr?  
>Wenn ihr das Wissen wollt und was für eine Rolle Ron spielt, dann lest beim Nächsten Mal weiter …<p> 


	21. Ron

**A/N:** Voldemort versucht erneut seine Kräfte zurückzugewinnen …

**21) Ron**

Aber der Rothaarige wehrte sich!

Er wollte dem nicht erliegen. Es kostete ihn eine fast übermenschliche Überwindung, das Diadem nur mit seinen Händen zu nehmen und es zum Schulleiter zu tragen. Am Wasserspeier vor dem Büro seines Direktors angekommen, frage er sich: „Verdammt, welche Süßigkeit ist denn das aktuelle Passwort?" Bevor er jedoch anfangen konnte, alle runter zu rattern, die ihm in den Sinn kamen, musste er plötzlich an etwas denken. Ohne es sich zu erklären, sah er seine Schwester und seinen Zaubertrank-Professor vor sich.

„Du bist mir einer", kicherte Ginny und kuschelte sich an ihren Lehrer, wobei sie ihm spielerisch auf die Schulter klopfte. Ron fand es ekelhaft, dass seine kleine Schwester so mit dem Älteren kokettierte – aber als der Slytherin sie zu küssen versuchte, da war sie eh auch nicht mehr begeistert und begann sich zu wehren: „Nein, hör auf, das will ich nicht! Bitte nicht!" Das war dem Ex-Todesser jedoch vollkommen egal, ganz im Gegenteil, schien ihn das noch mehr aufzugeilen: „Hahaha, ja, mein Kätzchen zeig dein Krallen! Hahaha, das mag ich!" Der jüngste männliche Weasley war wie gelähmt und einfach nur gezwungen es mit an zu sehen, wie sich der Widerling an seiner kleinen Schwester vergriff. Sie wimmerte und weinte, er möge doch aufhören. Er lachte dreckig und redete schmutzig: „Hahaha … meine geile Schlampe du kannst dich wehren, was du willst … Hahaha … ich vögle dich gleich zahm … Hahaha …"

Der unbändige Zorn, der den Rothaarigen durchflutete, als er hilflos mit ansehen musste, wie der Bastard seinem Schwesterherz die Kleider vom Leib riss, riss ihn endlich aus der Lethargie und er wollte sich ins Geschehen schmeißen – aber in dem Moment lösten sich Täter und Opfer in Rauch auf. Der Gryffindor verstand überhaupt nicht mehr, was los war und hörte in sich eine Stimme, die ihm versicherte: „Wenn du das Diadem aufsetzt, dann könntest du den Vergewaltiger überwältigen und umbringen und deine kleine Schwester retten und überhaupt jeden retten, denn dann wärest du der Größte!" Langsam erhoben sich seine Arme und fast hätte er gehorcht und es sich aufgesetzt, aber letztendlich gewann sein ungutes Bauchgefühl über seinen komplett vernebelten Verstand und er ließ das verfluchte Schmuckstück fallen.

Zitternd umarmte er sich selbst, um wieder zur Vernunft zu kommen.

Er hörte Nichts, was um ihn herum passiert war und bekam daher auch nicht mit, wie Lavender in den Gang bog und auf ihm zukam. Sofort war sie gefesselt von dem Funkeln des wunderschönen Diadems, sodass sie sich gedankenlos bückte, es auf hob und sich aufsetzen wollte.

Im letzten Moment schrie Ron auf: „Nein! Bist du wahnsinnig?! Setzt dir das nicht auf!"

Zutiefst erschrocken starrte sie ihren Ex zuerst geschockt, bald aber gekränkt an und raunzte aufgebracht: „Wieso? Weil das Schmuckstück nicht für mich ist? Häh? Hast du es für sie besorgt? Ist das für Hermine? Du bist ein Schwein, weißt du das?! Sie ist doch viel zu hässlich, für so etwas Schönes … mir wird dieses Diadem viel besser stehen!"

Mit diesen Worten setzte sie sich die Halbkrone auf.

Als Ron lossprang, um es zu verhindern, war es schon zu spät – sie hatte sie sich aufgesetzt und er wurde von einem leuchtenden Schutzschild, der sich um sie aufbaute, zurückgeschleudert. Kraftvoll stürzte er gegen die massive Wand hinter sich und rutschte benommen an ihr herab.

Browns Augen leuchteten rot. In der Rechten hielt sie ihren Zauberstab. Siegessicher erhob sie beide Hände und lachte ein schreckliches Lachen, das dem am Boden liegenden Jungen eine Gänsehaut bescherte. Einige Schüler kamen, von dem Spektakel angezogen, näher und verstanden nicht, was da geschah.

Der Rotschopf sprang auf und zog seinen Zauberstab. Doch in derselben Sekunde flog dieser mit einem geschrienen: „Expelliarmus!" in die Linke, der vom dunklen Lord Besessenen. Zum Glück war noch zu viel von Lavender an der Macht, denn Voldemort hätte sicher sofort den Todesfluch ausgesprochen.

Endlich kamen auch Lehrer, die von dem Lärm alarmiert worden waren. Allen voran Severus, der den Ausbruch der schwarzen Magie gespürt hatte. „Alle zurück!", rief er laut, als er sich einen Überblick geschaffen hatte. Im ersten Moment kam bei Ron die ganze Geschichte von vorhin nochmal hoch und er hätte sich am Liebsten auf seinen Professor gestürzt. Aber sobald sein Blick auf ihn fiel, erkannte er, dass dieser nur darum bemüht war, alle zu schützen und den dunklen Lord zu vernichten, wenn möglich ohne Lavender zu gefährden. Daher wand auch der Gryffindor sich wieder dem wahren Feind zu.

Dieser war so fasziniert von der Tatsache seinen Giftmischer vor sich zu haben, um ihn zu bestrafen für das, was er getan hat, dass er den Schüler gar nicht mehr beachtete. Der Junge hechtete auf seine Ex zu und riss ihr den Horkrux vom Kopf, während Voldemorts Seelenteil damit beschäftigt war, Severus zu beschimpfen. Ein markerschütternder Schrei erklang und ein bösartiger schwarzer Nebel erhob sich von Lavenders Kopf, die augenblicklich zusammenbrach. Ron warf den verfluchten Gegenstand zu Snapes Füßen und fing das bewusstlose Mädchen gerade noch auf.

Severus rief mit einem: „Accio!" Gryffindors Schwert zu sich und entzweite das Schmuckstück, das hoffentlich der letzte Horkrux war – auch wenn das Seelenstück schon ausgetreten war. Minerva, Filius und Albus schrien zusätzlich gleichzeitig: „Aveda Kedava!" und schossen den Fluch mitten in den Nebel, der sich sofort auflöste.

„Was ist passiert?", wollte die gerade erwachte Schülerin wissen, während sie ganz rot wurde, als sie realisierte, dass sie in Rons Armen lag. Der Junge strahlte sie an und erzählte kurz, was geschehen war. Danach brachte er sie auf die Krankenstation und die Lehrer kümmerten sich um die aufgewühlten Schüler.

Der Weasleysproß genoss es sehr, an diesem Abend in der großen Halle beim gemeinsamen Essen, der Held des Tages zu sein und endlich schien es so, dass der Krieg tatsächlich verhindert werden konnte. Sie hatten wieder eine Zukunft.

Nur eines trübte seinen Genuss: Da gab es zwei wundervolle Mädchen in seinem Leben … und er wusste echt nicht, was er wollte. Harry, dem auffiel, das etwas nicht ganz stimmte, fragte ihn dann im Schlafsaal: „Hey Kumpel, was hast du denn? Wieso tust du Trübsal blasen, wenn du doch der Held bist?" „Ach Mann, ich weiß auch nicht … es ist immer alles so kompliziert!", flüsterte er seinem besten Freund zu, da die Anderen dem Schnarchen nach schon schliefen – und er diese auf keinen Fall aufwecken wollte, denn das Gespräch war ja doch etwas privater. „Was meinst du?", wollte der Junge mit der Narbe wissen. „Also … Hermine war vom ersten Schultag an, etwas Besonderes für mich, das weißt du ja. Wir sind damals ja schnell beste Freunde geworden. Ich habe dann zwar etwas gebraucht, um festzustellen, dass aus ihr eine wunderschöne Frau geworden ist, aber als ich es gemerkt habe, war ich mir sicher, dass sie es ist – die, um die es geht! Aber, du weißt ja, dass bevor ich das gecheckt habe, ich mit Lavender zusammen war und, du erinnerst dich ja vielleicht noch, das war damals so intensiv gewesen." Auf Harrys grinsendes Nicken hin, fuhr der Rothaarige fort: „Für die kurze Zeit, in der wir was miteinander gehabt hatten, war ich so glücklich gewesen und hatte mich so verliebt gefühlt. Vor allem aber hatte sie mir das Gefühl gegeben, etwas ganz Besonderes zu sein und überhaupt der Tollste auf Erden zu sein und das tut sie momentan wieder. Da ich sie heute gerettet habe, stehe ich bei ihr derzeit regelrecht auf einem Podest und natürlich genieße ich das! Aber Hermine war doch DIE, um die es ging … dachte ich jedenfalls. Aber sie ist so intelligent und ich … na ja … bei ihr habe ich nicht das Gefühl, das sie zu mir aufschaute, nein, im Gegenteil, ich schaue zu ihr auf – woran ja nichts Falsches ist … ich liebe ihre Intelligenz! Aber …" Oh Mann, ist das alles kompliziert, dachte der jüngste männliche Weasley – ob es nicht doch alles leichter war, als sie sich noch gegen die Bösen wehren mussten. Da wusste er wenigstens, was er tun musste, aber jetzt und hier, mit zwei Traumfrauen um sich, war er einfach überfordert.

„Sorry, Kumpel, aber da kann ich dir echt nicht helfen …", meinte Harry entschuldigend. Der Schwarzhaarige selbst war absolut glücklich, denn für ihn hatte sich alles zum Guten gewandt. Das junge Pärchen konnte es kaum glauben. Ginny musste nicht mit ihrem Lehrer schlafen. Und auch wenn Harry eigentlich ganz gerne, in diesem Fall das erste Mal davor mit ihr verbracht hätte, war er doch froh, dass dieser Druck jetzt weg war. Auch wenn der Gedanke Ginnys Wunsch zu entsprechen und zu warten, bis sie verheiratet waren, jetzt nicht so ganz berauschend war, freute er sich einfach, wieder ganz normal mit seiner Freundin zusammen sein zu können. Sie durften endlich wieder die Jugendlichen sein, die sie waren. Er würde zwar in ein paar Wochen in der Zaubererwelt volljährig werden. Aber ohne Krieg und ohne Angst wusste er, dass er trotzdem noch Kind sein durfte und das war einfach herrlich.

Aber was am aller herrlichsten war, und zwar nicht nur für die beiden, waren die allgemeinen Veränderungen. Die wohl Auffälligste war der Tränkeunterricht. Der Professor war so anders. Er war immer noch hin und wieder recht gehässig, streng und manchmal auch missmutig, wenn sich die Schüler nicht bemühten, aber er zog nicht mehr nur einem bestimmten Haus ungerecht Punkte ab und vergab auch seinem eigenen Haus keine nicht gerechtfertigten Punkte mehr. Er wirkte allgemein etwas lockerer. Aber vor allem bemühte er sich sichtlich seine Schüler für seinen Unterricht zu begeistern, was ihm auch teilweise gelang. Als sich nach einiger Zeit der Alltag wieder einpendelte und auch die Schüler, der Angst vor einem unvermeidlich scheinenden, bevorstehenden Krieg beraubt, wieder begannen, alles andere als den Unterricht interessanter zu finden, bekam man auch wieder mehr seine Ungeduld und seinen Unmut zu spüren. Hier waren dem Lehrer seine im letzten Jahr erworbenen Freundschaften eine große Hilfe, denn sie belehrten ihn – jeder auf seine Weise – mit diesem Umstand besser umzugehen und mit der Zeit lernte er tatsächlich, dem Ganzen mit einer anderen Einstellung zu begegnen.

Aber die erste Unterrichtsstunde nach der Vernichtung des dunklen Lords war absolut unglaublich!

**tbc**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N:** Und wie findet ihr Rons Dilemma? ^^  
>Nächstes Mal erleben wir die erste Zaubertrankstunde nachdem Severus endlich von seiner Spionagetätigkeit erlöst ist …<p> 


	22. Neville

**A/N:** Alles wird anders – besser …

**22) Neville**

Nach Voldemorts Tod waren erst mal Osterferien und gleich am ersten Schultag danach, war der letzte Horkrux, das Diadem, zerstört worden. An diesem Tag war daher nicht wirklich an Unterricht zu denken. Am Abend gab es ein Festessen, bei dem Ron, aber auch Severus in höchsten Tönen gelobt wurde. Albus nützte die Neugierde der Jugendlichen und erzählte ausführlich, was alles passiert war und wie und warum und überhaupt. Am folgenden Morgen fand dann Severus erste Unterrichtsstunde als freier Mann statt.

Es war die sechste Klasse Gryffindors und Slytherins. Sonst immer das größte Potenzial für Katastrophen, aber durch die Veränderungen war alles irgendwie anders. Die Schüler saßen schon an ihren Plätzen. Ihr Professor kam wie üblich pünktlich auf die Sekunde in das Klassenzimmer. Wie immer ganz in Schwarz, nur sein obligatorischer Umhang fehlte. Die Tür knallte auf und gleich, nachdem er durch geschritten war, auch wieder zu. Als er bei seinem Pult ankam, ging er nicht wie üblich rundherum, sondern drehte sich um und setzte sich schwungvoll auf seinen Schreibtisch.

Allein das war schon eine Sensation – der „alte Snape" hätte das nie getan, dachten viele.

Er blickte durch die Reihen verblüffter Schüler, und als die Ersten anfangen wollten zu klatschen, um ihm ihre Ehrerbietung zu zollen, dafür, dass er sie von Voldemort befreit hat, erstickte er dies mit einer Handbewegung und meinte: „Also, vorweg möchte ich etwas klarstellen. Das hier ist Tränkekundeunterricht und alles, was nichts damit zu tun hat, hat folglich hier auch nichts verloren. Ich danke Ihnen für die Intention und möchte jetzt gerne meinen Unterricht aufnehmen.

Da die letzten Wochen etwas turbulent waren, dachte ich mir, dass wir die nächsten Stunden einfach wiederholen um alle Tränke, die wir dieses Jahr durchgenommen haben, zu festigen. Sie haben also die nächsten drei Doppelstunden die Möglichkeit alle Fragen zu stellen, die ihnen wichtig erscheinen und je nach dem werden wir auch einige leichte Tränke brauen. Sie sollten diesen Monat auch nutzen, um in der Bibliothek die Informationen zu suchen, die ihnen noch fehlen. Und dann kümmern wir uns um die Tränke, die sie für ihre Abschlussprüfungen unbedingt benötigen werden.

Gut, dann lassen Sie uns mal beginnen … welche Tränke haben wir dieses Jahr durchgenommen … bitte jeweils nur einen nennen, damit jeder dran kommt … und verzeihen Sie Miss Granger, das gilt auch für Sie, nennen Sie mir bitte gleich einen Trank und dann schweigen Sie", forderte er die junge Gryffindor mit einem angedeuteten Lächeln heraus.

„Nun, der erste Trank dieses Schuljahres war der Sanantum, der ein Heiltrank ist und bei offenen Wunden verabreicht wird, um Infektionen zu verhindern und eine schnelle Heilung zu erreichen. Die Zutaten lauten ..." dozierte die Schülerin. „Danke, aber das kommt später. Der Nächste, bitte", unterbrach sie ihr Lehrer und forderte Harry auf, der auch problemlos einen Trank nannte. Langsam erhoben immer mehr Jugendliche ihre Hände, und sobald sie einen Trank erwähnten, tauchte dieser automatisch auf der Tafel auf. Nach einer Weile bemerkte Severus zufrieden: „Sie haben es wirklich geschafft, alle Tränke aufzulisten. Das war nicht schlecht. Noch nicht so toll, dass ich jetzt Punkte dafür vergeben würde, aber das wird sich jetzt ändern … In welchen dieser Tränke kommt Einhornhaar vor? Ja, Mister Malfoy?" Dieser zählte die entsprechenden drei Tränke auf und bekam dafür fünf Punkte. „Mister Longbottom, in welchen dieser Tränke kommt Diptam dazu?", wollte der Professor wissen.

„Ähm … ich … äh … weiß nicht?", stotterte der Junge. „Ganz ruhig. Schließen Sie die Augen und atmen Sie tief durch. Verdrängen Sie Ihre Ängste und denken Sie bitte einfach an die Zutat", forderte die Nemesis des Schülers diesen auf. Neville tat, wie ihm geheißen und lauschte mit fest geschlossenen Augen weiter den Worten seiner ehemals größten Angst. „Ich habe gehört, dass Sie sehr gut sind in Kräuterkunde. Also wissen Sie, was Diptam ist und wofür es gut ist, nicht wahr?" Mit einem kurzen Nicken bejahte der Gefragte grübelnd. „Dann denken Sie darüber nach, öffnen dann wieder Ihre Augen und schauen auf die Liste an der Tafel. Wo würde diese Zutat am sinnvollsten sein?", sprach der Lehrer auf den verängstigten Schüler ein und tatsächlich schaffte er es, ihn zu beruhigen. Am Ende rief der Gryffindor begeistert die Tränke auf und schielte dann schüchtern zu seinem Professor. Dieser lächelte schon wieder leicht.

Und dann passierte das scheinbar Unmögliche! Also schon das Lächeln war eigentlich eine Unmöglichkeit, aber das was folgte, das war noch viel Unmöglicher! „Fünf Punkte für Gryffindor, Mister Longbottom", sagte Severus doch tatsächlich.

Der Unterricht verging wie im Flug und auch die anderen Klassen kamen in den Genuss des Professor Snapes – der er jetzt endlich sein konnte, nachdem er nicht mehr gezwungen war, in den Reihen der Bösen zu spionieren und eine Rolle zu spielen. Wenn die Schüler nichts taten, dann machte Severus sie weiterhin verbal fertig, aber wenn er merkte, dass ein Interesse vorhanden war und vor allem, dass man sich Mühe gab, dann setzte er alles daran, dass man ihn verstand. Endlich machte der Unterricht den meisten echten Spaß. Vor allem ihm selbst.

Bei den Prüfungen lagen dann unterschiedliche Zutaten vor und sie mussten diese dann schriftlich identifizieren, ihre Eigenschaften nennen und Beispiele dazu, in welchen Tränken sie vorkamen. Als Zusatz schrieben viele der Schüler der oberen Klassen noch, in welchen Tränken die eine oder andere Zutat noch dazu gemischt werden könnte, um sie möglicherweise zu verbessern. Auch das hatten sie in den letzten Stunden durchgenommen. Für und wider abgewogen, wenn man die eine oder andere Zutat bei dem einen oder anderen Trank dazu gab oder austauschte. Bei diesen Gedankenspielen hat sich vor allem Neville als absolutes Talent herausgestellt. Dies bewies er auch vor den Prüfern, die beim Benoten der Arbeiten regelrecht hin und weg waren von den Ideen. Die Schüler hatten rundum die besten Noten aller Zeiten und diese waren mehr als verdient. Dieser Verdienst machte natürlich auch ihrem Professor alle Ehre.

~~~ssSSss~~~

„Und es ist wirklich wahr?", fragte Remus den grinsenden Sirius zum wiederholten Mal. „Ja! Monny, du kannst es echt glauben!", rief der Blacksproß überglücklich, „ich bin wahrhaft frei!" Bei diesen Worten packte der schon leicht angegraute Werwolf den Hundeanimagus und umarmte ihn so fest, dass dem anderen fast die Luft weg blieb. Übermütig vor Glück tanzte dieser mit seinem Freund durch die ganze Küche des Grimmauldplatz und lockte damit Tonks an, die vom Lärm angezogen, jetzt in der Tür stand und das lustige Schauspiel betrachtete. „Darf ich annehmen, dass Pettigrew gestanden hat und du freigesprochen wurdest?", lächelte sie fröhlich, als die beiden sich endlich voneinander lösten und sie ihren Onkel in die Arme nahm. Aus Sicherheitsgründen fanden die ganzen Verhandlungen der Todesser unter Ausschluss der Gesellschaft statt, daher war Sirius alleine im Gerichtssaal – da er ja ein wichtiger Zeuge war im Fall Peter Pettigrew – und seine Freunde mussten auf seine Rückkehr warten, um zu erfahren, wie es gelaufen ist. „Die erbärmliche Ratte hat gesungen wie ein Kanarienvogel! Hat sich wohl erhofft eine Strafminderung zu bekommen, wenn er einen auf reumütig macht. Ha! Und mitleidheischend hat er herumgeweint, wie schrecklich er nicht leiden hat müssen unter Voldemort! Dass er das ja alles nicht freiwillig gemacht hat – sondern von dem bösen Schwarzmagier dazu gezwungen wurde. Dieser Feigling ist einfach nur jämmerlich!"

Die nächsten Tage wurde im Tagespropheten alles über diesen alten Justizirrtum und die aktuelle Rehabilitierung von Sirius Black breitgetreten. Die Wahrheit über Wurmschwanz kam ans Licht und der Freigesprochene wurde auch entschädigt – womit das Ministerium versuchte nicht ganz so schlecht dar zu stehen. Mit seiner neu gewonnen Freiheit tauchte der Rumtreiber öfters mal in Hogwarts auf, um Harry und die Anderen zu besuchen. Zu Snape ging er im Normalfall nur, wenn Remus ihn begleitete, denn auch wenn ihr Verhältnis sich sehr gebessert hatte, konnte er nicht behaupten, dass er Severus so einfach wirklich mögen würde, dafür war ihm der Slytherin einfach zu miesmutig und streng und hatte zu wenig Spaß im Leben. Der Gryffindor hatte seine Prioritäten anders gesetzt, seit er endlich zugelassen hat, den anderen mit anderen Augen zu sehen, aber er ging nicht so weit wie Lupin, auch unbedingt der Freund von dem Griesgram werden zu wollen.

Es war Samstagabend und er hatte Harry und dessen Freunde von ihrem Hogsmead-Wochenende zur Schule zurückbegleitet und war natürlich noch etwas im Gemeinschaftsraum hängengeblieben. Kurz nach der Sperrstunde schlich er sich in Richtung Ausgang, als er in einem verlassenen Gang Luna sah, die verträumt mit einer Art großen „Ohrmuschel", wie man sie von alten Grammophonen kannte, irgendetwas lauschte. Unbemerkt von beiden tauchte der Tränkekundelehrer vor der abwesenden Schülerin auf, die ihn daraufhin unerschrocken mit einem freundlichen Lächeln höflich grüßte, was er mit einem distanzierten Nicken beantwortete. Keinem der beiden war der Mann am Ende des Ganges aufgefallen und so wussten sie auch nicht, dass sie belauscht wurden. „Was tun Sie um diese Zeit noch außerhalb ihres Gemeinschaftsraums, Miss Lovegood?", fragte Severus mit seiner ausdrucklosen Miene, aber charakteristisch hochgezogenen Augenbraue – die Frage innerlich jedoch bereuend, denn er wollte die Antwort, die ihn sicherlich verwirren würde, eigentlich gar nicht hören. „Oh, ich hoffe einen Mermecolin brüllen zu hören, denn mein Vater meint, hier auf der Schule sollte ich diese fantastischen Fabelwesen finden können. Und ich bin überzeugt, dass die Tatsache, dass bis jetzt noch keiner einen gesehen hat ist, weil die Annahme falsch ist, dass dieses Tier so groß wie ein Löwe ist. Ich denke es ist so klein wie eine Ameise und deshalb so schwer zu finden", schwärmte sie vollkommen unbeeindruckt von der Tatsache, dass er sie nach Sperrstunde noch auf den Gängen gefunden hat. Dunkel erinnerte sich der Mann irgendwann einmal von diesen asiatischen Fabelwesen gehört zu haben – ein Löwenkopf auf einem riesigen Ameisenkörper sollte er haben. Aber wie kam dieses seltsame Mädchen nur immer wieder auf so abstruse Gedanken, wie so ein Wesen – das so viel er wusste, mit aller größter Wahrscheinlichkeit aus einer fehlerhaften Übersetzung des hebräischen Wortes für Löwe entstanden ist – hier in Hogwarts zu finden? Aber im Grunde genommen war es egal, er wollte sich nicht damit auseinandersetzen, sondern diese eigenartige Jugendliche einfach ins Bett schicken und sich dann selbst zurückziehen. Als die Blonde plötzlich, die große Ohrmuschel fest an ihr linkes Ohr gepresst, glockenhell loslachte, verkrampfte sich der Mann augenblicklich, zog ihr fünf Punkte ab, weil sie außerhalb der Sperrstunde in den Gängen unterwegs war, und schickte sie umgehend ins Bett.

Ihr heimlicher Beobachter schnaubte innerlich, das war wiedermal so typisch für diesen Schleimbeutel, der gönnte doch niemandem was und anstatt sich über Fröhlichkeit mit zu freuen, straft er einen ab. Als Luna es noch wagte zu antworten, bevor sie ging, spitzte er noch mal die Ohren. „Sir, es tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht respektlos erscheinen, aber ich konnte gerade ein paar Geister hören, die wohl nicht weit von hier rumhängen und sich gerade Witze erzählen. Aber ich weiß natürlich, dass ich dafür, dass ich gerade die Regel breche, den Punkteabzug verdiene und will mich auch gar nicht beschweren, ich möchte nur nicht den falschen Eindruck bei Ihnen erwecken, ich hätte über Sie gelacht! Denn Sie sind vieles, Sir, aber ganz sicher nicht lächerlich! Gute Nacht, Sir."

Als sie ging, bemerkte Severus den Mann am Ende des Ganges und schnauzte diesen, nachdem das Mädchen endlich verschwunden war, an: „Auch Sie, Black, sollten hier nicht herumstreunen! Sie haben hier absolut nichts verloren! Also verschwinden Sie vom Schulgelände! Gute Nacht!" Der Angesprochene dachte jedoch über die Worte der extravaganten Schülerin nach: „Das ist es, oder?", meinte er in Gedanken versunken: „Jeder normale Mensch erfreut sich bei Kinderlachen, aber du denkst nur daran, ausgelacht zu werden?" Er selbst wurde gerade überflutet von Momenten, in denen sein bester Freund James und er selbst dem jungen Snape übel mitgespielt hatten und alle rundherum lachten – den Gedemütigten auslachten. Bei so einem Leben war es doch nur normal, wenn man beim dem Geräusch, dass einem so oft so viel Schmerz verursacht hatte, so reagierte, dachte er bei sich. Niemals vorher hatte er das bedacht, sondern immer nur gedacht, dass dieser arrogante Bastard, es einfach keinem gönnte, froh zu sein …

Beim Blick in die nachtschwarzen Augen seines Gegenübers bereute er seine Worte, denn er sah eindeutig Schmerz in ihnen. Sein Gesicht trug zwar die unverkennbare, emotionslose Maske, aber seine Augen ermöglichten ihm gerade, einen tiefen Blick in seine verletze Seele. Black konnte auch sehen, wie sein Feind aus Kindertagen regelrecht mit sich kämpfte. Snape fühlte sich in die Enge gedrängt und wollte am liebsten um sich schlagen. Es wäre ein leichtes den anderen mit spöttischen Bemerkungen von der Situation abzulenken und einen Streit zu provozieren, wie in alten Tagen – doch das wollte er nicht, wenn er ehrlich mit sich war … er war mittlerweile nämlich wirklich froh über die Entwicklung seiner Beziehung zu Lupin und auch zu Black und daher schluckte er jede zynische Äußerung merklich runter und meinte schlussendlich ruhig: „Da steckt auf jeden Fall ein Funken Wahrheit drinnen" und fügte, nach einer Weile, nachdenklich hinzu: „Aber bei Tonks vielem Lachen beginne ich langsam, dieses Geräusch anders zu definieren und mich daran zu gewöhnen."

Mit diesen Worten ließ er einen verdutzten Animagus zurück, der letztendlich mit einem großen Grinsen das Schloss verließ. Wenn ein sonst so kalter Klotz wie Snape so etwas sagte, dann musste da ja schon etwas am Entstehen sein, zwischen den beiden, dachte er bei sich. Er dachte auch weiter über das soeben Erfahrene nach und beschloss für sich auch dazu beizutragen, dass Snapes traurige Assoziationen mit Lachen, an denen er leider große Mitschuld trug, verblassten und er neue, positive Gedanken und Erinnerungen mit diesem „nervigen Geräusch" verband.

**tbc**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N:** Wie gefallen euch die Veränderungen? Ich mag Neville und Luna und deshalb sollten sie auch unbedingt Teil der Veränderungen sein ^^  
>Das nächste Mal geht es mehr um den privaten Severus als um den Professor der Zaubertränke …<p> 


	23. Ben (Teil 1)

**A/N:** Heute erfahren wir wie es Privat mit Severus weiter geht …

**23) Ben (Teil 1)**

Nicht nur beruflich ging es bergauf bei Severus, auch privat lief sein Leben immer besser.

Er verkroch sich zwar vor der Öffentlichkeit, die ihn als Helden feiern wollte, in Hogwarts, aber seine Beziehung zur Mutter seines Kindes wurde immer fester. Wobei sie kein Verhältnis hatten, sondern sich eine Freundschaft entwickelt hatte, die ihn immer noch verwirrte.

Nach den gemeinsamen Abendessen in der großen Halle begleitete er sie normalerweise zu ihren Räumen und blieb eine Weile. Er lud sie nie zu sich ein, weil es ihm lieber war, gehen zu können, wann er wollte und so sah er sich nicht gezwungen sie raus schmeißen zu müssen, wenn er es für besser fand, dass sie jetzt genug Zeit miteinander verbracht haben. Die Dauer seines Aufenthaltes war immer unterschiedlich. Manchmal blieb er nur kurz auf einen Tee oder Drink. Andere Male blieb er bis spät in die Nacht. Es kam immer darauf an wie redselig oder launisch Tonks war oder ob sie mehr Lust auf Gesellschaft oder auf ein entspannendes Bad hatte, wo er sich dann doch lieber zurückzog. Ihre jeweilige Haarfarbe half ihm oft zu merken, wann es gut war, bei ihr zu sein und wann es besser war, sie allein zu lassen.

Ihre lockere Art ihm gegenüber verblüffte ihn immer wieder und warf ihn oft aus der Bahn.

Die zwei Wochen Osterferien kamen ihnen sehr willkommen, denn sie hatten so wirklich Zeit sich besser kennen zu lernen. Sie machten Spaziergänge über die Ländereien Hogwarts' und verbrachten jede freie Minute zusammen.

Bei einem Mittagessen fragte Minerva: „Meine Liebe, warum bist du eigentlich nicht bei deinem Verlobten in den Ferien?" Beinahe hätte Tonks das Essen in ihrem Mund ausgespuckt. Die erfundene Geschichte mit dem traumhaften Mann, der aus beruflichen Gründen in Australien (oder wo auch immer – sie wusste es nicht mehr so genau) verweilte und den sie angeblich so oft besuchte, wie sie konnte, hatte sie vollkommen vergessen. „Tja, weißt du … also, das ist so … ähm … (Schluck) … also, …" Hilfe suchend blickte sie zum wahren Vater ihres Kindes, der sie emotionslos anschaute. Wütend wand sie sich wieder ab und wollte antworten, als seine Stimme plötzlich ertönte: „Der ist gestorben. Tragischer Unfall." Bei diesen Worten erhob er sich und half auch Tonks aufzustehen. Diese blickte verwirrt um sich, während alle anderen geschockt ausschauten und Beileid stammelten. Als sie verschwunden waren, drehte McGonagall sich zum schmunzelnden Albus um. „Was gibt es da bitte zu lachen?", wollte sie verwirrt wissen. Ihr Unverständnis war ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Na ja, ich würde mal sagen, dass uns Tonks mit diesem Typen einen Bären aufgebunden hat, um uns abzulenken. Ich denke, dass wir den Vater von ihrem Baby ganz gut kennen", grinste der alte Mann regelrecht unverschämt. „Was meinst du?", grübelte seine alte Freundin, als sie eins und eins zusammenzählte und plötzliche Erkenntnis sie traf: „Du meinst doch nicht etwa … Severus?!" „Na ja … ich finde, die beiden sind sich sehr nahe gekommen, seitdem sie hier ist und sie verbringen viel Zeit miteinander und er ist so verändert und ich denke, dass verdanken wir auch ihr und ihrem guten Einfluss auf ihn. Glaubst du nicht auch?" „Pfffff", war die einzige Antwort, zu der sie im Stande war. Dem Schnauben folgte ein tiefer Seufzer, dann ein kräftiges Kopfschütteln und schlussendlich: „Na ja, wünschen würde ich es ihm ja … aber ob ich ihr das wünsche, weiß ich echt nicht. Also, um ehrlich zu sein, würde sie mir eher leidtun, wenn das stimmt ..." „Also wirklich, bist du da nicht etwas zu hart, meine Liebste?", ermahnte der Direktor sie – woraufhin sie nur noch schnaubte.

Severus brachte Remus seinen Wolfsbanntrank und dieser stellte ihn zu Rede, wie es jetzt mit ihm und Tonks ausschauen würde. „Was meinst du?", erkundigte Snape sich, ehrlich nicht verstehend, was Lupin jetzt von ihm wollte. „Na, seid ihr jetzt ein Paar?", fragte der Werwolf neugierig. „WAS? Nein, wieso?", wollte der Tränkemeister fassungslos wissen. „Na, weil sie dein Kind unterm Herzen trägt?", antwortete der Gryffindor augenverdrehend. „Ja, aber … das macht doch nicht automatisch, dass man sich ineinander verliebt … ich bin niemand in den man sich verliebt … und sie ist so eine tolle Frau, sie könnte jeden haben, also warum sollte sie mich wollen … das ist doch absoluter Blödsinn … ich kann es leider nicht mehr rückgängig machen, was ich ihr angetan habe … aber es reicht, dass ich ihr mit einem Kind das Leben schwer mache … ich werde alles tun, was sie will, bezüglich des Kindes … aber als Partner, braucht sie jemanden den sie liebt und der sie liebt!", gab der Slytherin zögerlich von sich. Nachdenklich betrachtete Remus ihn und sagte nach einer Pause: „Also, um ganz ehrlich zu sein … ist eine dieser Bedingungen schon erfüllt, glaube ich …"

Ein Fragezeichen zeichnete sich über sein ganzes Gesicht: „Wovon redest du?"

„Du hast es echt noch nicht bemerkt? Ich glaube es ja nicht! Tonks ist in dich verknallt und zwar bis über beide Ohren!", grinste Lupin. Komplett ungläubig schüttelte Snape den Kopf: „Red´ doch keinen Blödsinn!"

Sein ehemaliger Schulkollege redete noch ewig auf ihn ein und bekam auch noch Verstärkung durch Sirius, der zwar ein paar blöde Scherze auf Severus' Kosten machte – was diesen jedoch, im Vergleich zu früher, kaum berührte, da er das Verhalten seines Erzfeindes aus Jugendtagen nicht mehr als persönlichen Angriff auf sich sah, sondern einfach erkannte, dass der nun mal so war. Es waren auch absolut harmlose Bemerkungen, die ihn letztendlich nur provozieren sollten, es doch endlich einzusehen, dass sie Recht hatten und er im Unrecht war, wenn er nicht erkennen wollte, dass Tonks und er zusammen sein sollten. Der emotional leicht Überforderte machte noch einen nächtlichen Spaziergang um den See, nachdem er von den beiden Gryffindors so in die Mangel genommen wurde, um seine Gedanken zu klären. Daraufhin traf Severus einen Entschluss, denn er der Mutter seines Kindes gleich morgen mitteilen wollte. Um Tonks nicht den ganzen Tag irgendwie durcheinander rumlaufen zu lassen, beschloss er erst am Abend mit ihr zu reden. Es war Freitag, also perfekt, da sie das Wochenende Zeit hatte, alles zu überdenken.

Als sie, wie üblich bei ihrer Tasse Tee saßen, sagte er gerade heraus: „Tonks, ich habe lange nachgedacht und ich hätte da einen Vorschlag. Aber vorweg möchte ich dich bitten, nicht gleich zu antworten, sondern dir Zeit zu lassen – ruhig das ganze Wochenende – um gründlich darüber nachzudenken, was du willst." „Okay, dann mach´s mal nicht so spannend und leg los", meinte sie neugierig, während sie sich in ihr gemütliches Sofa kuschelte. Er erhob sich und begann auf und ab zu gehen: „Also, Tatsache ist, dass wir gemeinsam ein Kind bekommen und auch Tatsache ist, dass es für ein Kind besser ist, in einer Mutter – Vater – Kind Konstellation aufzuwachsen. Natürlich nur, wenn diese Möglichkeit problemlos gegeben ist, was in unserem Fall ja theoretisch so ist. Deshalb jetzt mein Vorschlag. Wenn du willst, können wir heiraten.

Dann kommt unser Kind nicht als Bastard auf die Welt und muss keine Hänseleien in der Schule ertragen. Es ist zwar in der Muggelwelt jetzt kein Thema mehr, aber du weißt ja wie die meisten Hexen und Zauberer immer noch über so was denken und vor allem reden. Aber auch für dich hätte es Vorteile. So altmodisch, wie die Zaubererwelt ist, würden sie auch über dich als alleinstehende Mutter tuscheln.

Ich weiß, dass ich sicher nicht die beste Wahl bin. Ich werde dich nicht anlügen, ich liebe dich nicht und ich bin mir auch nicht sicher, ob ich jemals dazu im Stande sein werde. Aber ich mag dich. Ich kann verstehen, wenn dir das zu wenig ist, aber ich schwöre dir, dass ich alles tun werde, um für dich und unser Kind gut zu sorgen und ich werde mich auch bemühen, dich glücklich zu machen.

Körperlich hängt alles von dir ab. Es geschieht, was du willst, wann du willst und wenn du es nicht willst, dann eben nicht. Es ist zwar nicht normal für einen Mann nicht schwanzgesteuert zu sein, aber ich bin es nicht. Mein Leben hat mich anders geprägt. Ich bin auch nicht sehr erfahren. Also auch nicht völlig unerfahren, aber meine Erfahrungen sind begrenzt. Trotzdem denke ich, mit deiner Hilfe kann ich lernen, dich auch in dieser Hinsicht glücklich zu machen. Wenn du ES, nicht mit mir zu tun wünscht, bitte ich dich nur es nicht an die große Glocke zu hängen, wenn du dir die Befriedigung wo anders holst. Wenn du es diskret machst, dann kannst du machen, was du willst. Und sollte mal jemand auftauchen, in den du dich verliebst und der dich liebt, dann denke ich, können wir einen Weg finden.

Wenn du willst, können wir alles schriftlich in einem Vertrag festlegen.

Ein letzter Vorteil wäre noch die Tatsache, dass wenn ich sterbe, du und unser Kind erben. Ich bin nicht übermäßig reich, aber es ist doch etwas in meinem Verlies in Gringotts und als meine Witwe hast du auch Anspruch auf die Pension und so.

Also ich glaube jetzt alles gesagt zu haben und ich denke, ich lass dich jetzt lieber mal allein, damit du über alles nachdenken kannst. Ich bin übers Wochenende auf einem Tränkesymposium in Frankreich, also hast du etwas Zeit für dich. Wir sehen uns." Spontan beugte er sich zu der immer noch vollkommen verblüfften Tonks, deren Haare neongelb leuchteten, gab ihr einen zaghaften Kuss auf die Wange und verschwand.

Sie war viel zu perplex um ihn aufzuhalten.

**tbc**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N:** Was haltet ihr von dem „Heiratsantrag"? Wie glaube ihr, reagiert Tonks darauf?

Nun ja, wie das weiter geht, erfahrt ihr im Nächsten Kapitel …


	24. Ben (Teil 2)

**A/N:** Heute erfahren wir wie Tonks auf Severus „Heiratsantrag" reagiert …  
>Und? Könnt ihr euch schon denken wer der Namensgeber vom Kapitel ist?<p>

**24) Ben (Teil 2)**

Nymphadora tat, was er von ihr verlangte und überlegte sich alles. Zuerst blendet sie, als Gefühlsmensch der sie nun mal war, den leichten Zorn über seinen eigensinnigen Heiratsantrag aus. Sie versuchte analytisch an die Sache ranzugehen, aber sie versuchte genauso auf ihr Herz zu hören, sie sprach mit ihrer Mutter, mit Minerva, mit Albus und mit Remus und sie dachte über alles nach. Ihre Mutter gestand ihr: „Dein Vater und ich haben auch nicht aus Liebe geheiratet. Jedenfalls von meiner Seite aus, er war sehr wohl unsterblich in mich verliebt – aber, ich habe mich im Laufe der Zeit auch in ihn verliebt! Daher kann ich dir nur den Rat geben, dass wenn du Severus liebst und du glaubst, dass er ein guter Vater und Ehemann sein könnte, du es wagen solltest." Remus jedoch fand das keine so gute Idee, er meinte: „Du solltest ihm den Kopf verdrehen und, wenn er dann sein Herz an dich verloren hatte, dann könnt ihr heiraten." Albus hingegen war überzeugt: „Aber Severus liebt dich doch schon längst auch! Er weiß es nur noch nicht. Du kannst ihn also ruhig heiraten. Es ist zu 100 % eine Liebesheirat!" Minerva hat sich während ihres Gespräches einen ordentlichen Rausch angetrunken und keinen konkreten Ratschlag gegeben.

Der Tränkelehrer war nach seinem Frankreichbesuch, bevor er nach Hogwarts zurückkehrte, noch auf einen Sprung zu Arthur gegangen, der wie oft am Sonntagnachmittag in seiner Scheune saß und an irgendwelchen verzauberten Muggelgegenständen bastelte. Es war schon erstaunlich, dass Severus das Angebot des Älteren tatsächlich angenommen hatte und ihn aufsuchte, um dessen Meinung zu seinen Problemen zu erfragen. Er, der er niemals Beziehungen zu Verwandten hatte, fand ihn Arthur so etwas wie einen Onkel, mit dem er über alles reden konnte. Nachdem der erfahrene Vater dem Bericht des Jüngeren über seinen Heiratsantrag gelauscht hatte, schwankte er zwischen Lachen und Weinen … wie konnte man nur so um die Hand einer Frau anhalten? Wie konnte man nur so klug und gleichzeitig so dumm sein, wie dieser Mann? Snape war sicher ein Genie, was Zaubertränke betraf und dunkle Magie und auch in vielen anderen Aspekten, aber ein echter Analphabet in Sachen Gefühlen. Er würde Severus nie wirklich verstehen, aber er wollte ihm gerne mit Rat und Tat zur Seite stehen. In diesem Fall glaubte er, wäre es wohl das Geschickteste den Jüngeren dazu zu bringen sich Gefühle zu erlauben, denn er war überzeugt, dass dieser tief in sich drinnen viele finden konnte. Er war sich sicher, wenn Severus es sich gestatten würde, dann könnte er sich auch in Tonks verlieben. Der Schwarzhaarige musste aber erst lernen, seine Gefühle, die er schon als Kind gelernt hatte zu unterdrücken und irgendwo tief in sich zu verstecken, wieder zu entdecken und zu erkennen und zu verstehen … und es wäre doch gelacht, wenn er dem Retter der Welt – denn das war Severus letztendlich wirklich, auch wenn er immer nur beteuerte am rechten Ort zur rechten Zeit gewesen zu sein – dabei nicht unter die Arme greifen konnte. Es war Nichts, was man überstürzen sollte. Es würde ein Prozess werden – ein langsamer. Aber Severus würde es schaffen sein Leben in den Griff zu bekommen, da war sich das Familienoberhaupt der Weasleysippe sicher. Was der Ministeriumsbeamte aber überhaupt nicht verstehen konnte, war, warum der eigentlich sehr stolze Mann – jedenfalls wirkte er nach außen so – sich selbst in seiner Lebensplanung so hinten an stellte …

„Also, nur um sicher zu gehen, dass ich alles richtig verstanden habe, mein Freund", fragte Arthur vorsichtig nach: „Du hast sie mit logischen Argumenten, wie Absicherung und so, gebeten deine Frau zu werden. Was jetzt sicher nicht der Traum einer jeden Frau ist, aber doch noch irgendwie nachvollziehbar ist. Aber dann hast du ihr angeboten, dass wenn sie nicht das Bett mit dir teilen will, dann kann sie sich diskret einen Liebhaber zulegen, um ein ausgefülltes Leben zu haben? Wieso? Willst du das? Willst du sie nicht?" „Nein! Ich meine ja … also, was ich meine ist … dass ich es nachvollziehen könnte, wenn sie nicht unbedingt mit dem Mann, der sie während einer Vergewaltigung geschwängert hat, schlafen möchte! Sie ist eine attraktive Frau und ich wäre ein Lügner, wenn ich nicht zugeben würde, dass mir der Gedanke die Ehe mit ihr zu vollziehen nicht unangenehm wäre, aber ich habe mich schon so sehr daran gewöhnt meinem Körper nicht das zu geben, was er sich wünscht, dass es mir nicht schwerfallen wird, so weiter zu machen und deshalb ist mein Angebot ehrlich gemeint. Ist das wirklich so schwer nachzuvollziehen?", wollte der Jüngere nachdenklich wissen. „Nun, mit dieser Erklärung nicht mehr so. Hast du ihr diese Begründung auch gesagt?", erkundigte sich Mollys Mann, während er sich zurücklehnte auf seinem Stuhl, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte und seinen Gesprächspartner erwartungsvoll anblickte. Severus zuckte unwillkürlich mit seinen Schultern: „Ähm … nein. Ich dachte, das wäre auch ohne Worte verständlich." „Na ja, also für mich nicht …", grübelte der Ältere: „Aber, vielleicht hat sie es ja richtig verstanden. Es schadet wahrscheinlich trotzdem nicht, es nochmal zu erläutern, nur um Missverständnissen aus dem Weg zu gehen! Und du musst bei der Sache auch noch bedenken, dass sie sich doch gar nicht mehr daran erinnert, was du ihr angetan hast, also hat sie damit doch gar kein Problem". „Aber ich erinnere mich, verdammt noch mal, an jede Sekunde davon und an jedes ihrer Worte. Es war zwar nicht ihr Körper, der sich unter mir gewunden hat, aber ich kann es trotzdem einfach nicht vergessen! Ich höre ihr Flehen aufzuhören! Und auch wenn ich weiß, dass wir den Text vorher durchgegangen sind, hat es sich in mein Gedächtnis gebrannt …", warf der Meister der Tränke dem siebenfachen Vater mehr oder weniger an den Kopf. Aber dieser fühlte sich nicht angegriffen, sondern er fühlte nur unendliches Mitleid mit dem Mann vor sich, der sich selbst immer so quälte. Damit dieser das Mitleid nicht in seinen Augen erkennen konnte, blickte Arthur auf den verzauberten Toaster auf dem Tisch. Er wusste nicht, was er dem Slytherin sagen sollte, um ihn aus dem Gefängnis seiner Selbstvorwürfe zu holen und meinte dann nur vorsichtig: „Du musst versuchen das loszulassen, denn wenn du zulässt, dass das dein Leben, euer Leben beeinflusst, dann habt ihr absolut keine Chance – fürchte ich. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, wie es ist in deiner Haut zu stecken und verzeih mir, aber ich will es mir auch nicht vorstellen … aber um deines eigenen Seelenwohls musst du mit der Vergangenheit abschließen, damit du endlich deine Zukunft zulassen kannst." Als er in das verbissene Gesicht seines Sorgenkindes schaute, legte er noch nach: „Tu es für dein Kind, Severus!"

Sonntagabends klopfte die Muggelkundelehrerin an Snapes Tür. Er bat sie herein. Sie blickte sich neugierig um und meinte dann skeptisch: „Aber du ziehst bei mir ein! Hier ist es trostlos. Das ist kein Ort für eine Familie." „Das heißt, du nimmst meinen Antrag an?", erkundigte Severus sich tonlos. „Nein … denn das war kein Antrag! … Aber ja, ich habe beschlossen, dich zu heiraten … einerseits, weil die Fakten die du aufgezählt hast, alle korrekt sind und andererseits, weil ich dich sehr wohl liebe und ich bin überzeugt, dass meine Liebe stark genug für uns beide ist!" Mit diesen Worten umarmte sie den sprachlosen Slytherin und drückte ihre Lippen zärtlich auf seine.

Es wurde eine schlichte Zeremonie im engsten Kreise und fast wollte Severus sich der Hochzeitsnacht entziehen, indem er ihr hundert Argumente brachte, warum sie es lieber nicht tun sollten, doch Tonks bestand auf ihr Recht. Sie schaffte es tatsächlich ihm seine Schuldgefühle, wegen dem, wie sie schwanger geworden ist, auszureden – vor allem weil sie ihn immer wieder daran erinnerte, dass sie keine Erinnerung daran hatte.

Es war eine sehr zärtlich erste Nacht und es folgten noch viele. Er war immer sehr vorsichtig und fragte anfangs viel, was ihr gefiel, um es für sie zu etwas Besonderem zu machen. Aber er selbst genoss es auch ungemein, sie zu befriedigen. Er selbst stellte niemals Ansprüche, genauso wie er es versprochen hatte, doch sie gab die Hoffnung nie auf, dass sich das einmal ändern würde. Dass er einmal von sich aus über sie herfallen wollen würde, dass er einmal durchdrehen würde vor Verlangen nach ihr, so wie sie ihn von tiefstem Herzen begehrte.

Auch wenn beide sehr viel zu tun hatten bis das Schuljahr zu Ende ging, nahmen sie sich viel Zeit füreinander. Sie wuchsen immer mehr zusammen. Ihre Freunde sparten auch nicht an jeder Ecke mit gut gemeinten Ratschlägen und ab und zu mussten sie direkt vor allen fliehen.

Als Severus mal wieder Pausenaufsicht im Hof hatte, sprach Harry ihn an und wollte wissen, wie es ihm als Ehemann und baldigem Vater den nun so ginge. Tonks Schwangerschaft ließ sich nicht mehr leugnen. Ihr Bauch war so groß, dass man ständig befürchtete, sie würde gleich platzen. Dementsprechend war auch ihre Laune. Aber er ertrug sie geduldig. Denn er stellte sich vor, wie unerträglich das sein musste und wollte um nichts in der Welt mit ihr tauschen. Er fand daher, ihr Gejammer oder Anderes zu ertragen, wäre das Mindeste. „Nun, Mister Potter, ich weiß, dass man in ihrem Alter oft denkt, es geht nicht schnell genug … aber lassen sie sich eins gesagt sein … von jemandem mit Erfahrung im Leben … überstürzen sie nichts! Lassen sie sich Zeit! Frau und Kinder sind erstrebenswert! Auf jeden Fall – aber desto später desto besser … davor sollten Sie Ihr Leben noch etwas genießen, denn damit ist es dann vorbei!", meinte er mit einem, gespielt gequälten, Lächeln und sich ängstlich umschauend, ob seine Frau nicht in der Nähe war.

Der Gryffindor konnte sich sein Grinsen nicht verkneifen: „Aber bald ist es überstanden, Sir. Dann halten Sie Ihr Baby im Arm! Und keine Angst, ich weiß, dass ich noch zu jung bin, um mir diesen Traum zu erfüllen. Aber sobald ich meine Ausbildung beendet habe und einen guten Job finde, dann mache ich Ginny einen Antrag und dann werden wir hoffentlich ganz viele Kinder bekommen und eines davon werde ich ganz sicher nach ihnen benennen, Sir." „Unterstehen Sie sich, Mister Potter! Das werden Sie schön sein lassen!", zischte der Professor ungehalten, aber der Gong rettete den Jungen-der-immer-noch-lebte vor einer längeren Diskussion.

Als im Sommer die Geburt anstand, hielt der Meister der Tränke die ganze Zeit die Hand seiner Frau. Er ließ alles über sich ergehen, Liebesbekundungen, wie Beschimpfungen und half ihr mit viel Zuspruch, dass ihr Sohn auf die Welt kam, während ihre Haare ständig die Farbe wechselten. Es war eine schweißtreibende Angelegenheit. Das Baby wollte und wollte nicht raus. Scheinbar fühlte es sich zu Wohl in seiner Mutter. Severus konnte es ihm nicht verübeln. Warum sollte dieses Geschöpf die Sicherheit der Gebärmutter aufgeben, um in eine Welt zu kommen, die es nicht kannte und wo es nicht wusste, was ihm noch blühte?

Während die werdende Mutter eine seiner Hände malträtierte, tupfte er ihr mit der anderen Hand immer wieder mit einem kühlen Waschschlappen über die Stirn und er schwor sich in dem Moment, in dem er sie so besessen kämpfen sah, dass er immer alles tun würde, um dieser Frau das beste Leben zu ermöglichen, das ihm möglich war. Und nicht nur ihr, sondern auch ihrem gemeinsamen Kind. Ja, er würde alles in seiner Macht stehende tun, um gut für die beiden zu sorgen.

Ihre Schreie machten ihn fertig! Es störte ihn nicht der Schmerz in seiner Hand und auch nicht alles was sie ihm an den Kopf warf, aber die Hilflosigkeit, ihr ihren Schmerz nicht nehmen zu können, ihr nicht wirklich helfen zu können, machte ihn schier wahnsinnig.

Die Krankenschwester meinte nur: „Es ist wichtig, dass sie ihren Körper spürt! Mehr als den leichten Schmerztrank von dir, denn ich ihr schon gegeben habe, kann ich ihr nicht geben, Severus. Beruhig dich! Sie braucht die Signale ihres Körpers, damit beide die Geburt unbeschadet überstehen. Es dauert auch ganz sicher nicht mehr lange! Wenn du magst, kannst du noch was zu Beruhigung haben, mein Lieber." Das lehnte der Meister der Zaubertränke jedoch strikt ab.

Die Erlösung, als plötzlich ein Schrei zu hören war, der nicht mehr von ihr kam, sondern von ihrem Kind, war absolut unglaublich. Er konnte es nicht fassen. Sie war so wunderhübsch in dem Moment. Ihr Gesicht, gerade noch komplett schmerzverzerrt, strahlte jetzt so überglücklich, dass er überzeugt war, noch nie etwas so Schönes gesehen zu haben.

„Wie soll er den heißen?", fragte Poppy gerührt, nachdem sie den süßen Bengel in ihre Arme gelegt hatte. „Er? Ein Junge? Es ist also ein Junge!", stotterte die junge Mutter. Sie wollte es die ganze Zeit nicht wissen. Er hätte es ja ganz gerne gewusst. Aber er überließ ihr die Entscheidung, wie immer und sie wollte es nicht erfahren, also war es bis zur letzten Sekunde eine Überraschung für sie, was für ein Geschlecht ihr Kind hat.

Tonks schaute auf ihr Baby an ihrer Brust und erkundigte sich bei ihrem Mann: „Wie willst du, dass unser Sohn heißt?" „Phhh", meinte dieser ziemlich überfordert und fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch die verschwitzten Haare.

„Soll er wie du heißen? Severus Snape Jr.?", flüsterte sie.

Aber er wehrte sofort ab: „Er ist mit meinem Nachnamen schon gestraft genug, da braucht er nicht auch noch meinen Vornamen. Wie wäre es mit dem Namen deines Vaters oder sonst einer Person, die dir wichtig ist? Also mir ist alles recht. Du solltest entscheiden. Du hattest die meiste Anstrengung bis jetzt mit der Schwangerschaft und der Geburt." Er konnte seine Augen nicht von diesem bezaubernden Anblick lösen. Seine völlig erschöpfte Frau hielt seinen Sohn. „Nein, ich will bei seinem Namen nicht an jemand anderes in der Familie oder so denken. Bitte Severus entscheide du! Das ist mir wichtig!", nörgelte sie leicht herum.

Er blickte ihr tief in die Augen und dann sagte sie doch tatsächlich: „Nimm ihn einmal."

Vollkommen überwältigt tat er es. Er nahm ganz vorsichtig seinen Sohn in den Arm. Er hatte fürchterliche Angst, dem zerbrechlichen Wesen etwas zu tun, aber das Lächeln seiner Frau bestärkte ihn, und als er sein Kind hielt, meinte er zärtlich: „Ben! Was hältst du von Ben? Soviel ich weiß, heißt das auf Hebräisch Sohn und ist eigentlich die Kurzform von Benjamin, was so viel heißt wie Sohn des Glücks oder so ähnlich ..."

„Benjamin ist perfekt", weinte sie vor Rührung.

**tbc**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N:** Tja, nun ist das junge Glück perfekt – oder? Na ja, wenn Severus endlich einsehen würde, dass er mehr für seine Frau empfindet, als er sich einredet, dann wäre es wohl perfekt ^^ … schau´ma mal, was der Epilog uns noch bringt …


	25. Epilog

**Warnung:** KITSCHALARM

**A/N:** Heute lernt Tonks ihren Mann mal von einer ganz anderen Seite kennen …

Mein Dank gilt ein letztes Mal hier wieder **Kobold**, **Legolas** und **Rudi von der Schlussredaktion** für ihre Bemühungen :)

Und allen Reviewern! Danke für eure Motivation :)

**25) Epilog**

Es war so weit, Ben kam in die Schule! Seine Mutter konnte es immer noch nicht glauben, dass ihr Baby schon so alt war. Ach wie die Zeit verflog. Das konnte doch gar nicht sein. War es nicht erst gestern, dass er noch Windeln gebraucht hat? Und jetzt sollte er doch tatsächlich in die Volksschule kommen. Das hieß, dass er ab jetzt vormittags weg war, also nicht mehr bei ihnen in Hogwarts – denn sie ist Lehrerin geblieben, genauso wie ihr Mann und beide unterrichteten weiterhin an der renommierten Zaubererschule. Bis jetzt hatten sie es irgendwie geschafft, den Kleinen immer bei sich zu haben. Teilweise begleitete er einen von beiden in deren Unterricht, manchmal nützten unterschiedliche Schüler eine Freistunde um sich ihr Taschengeld mit Babysitten aufzubessern oder einer der Kollegen kümmerte sich um den Wonneproppen. Aber auch Hermine verbrachte immer wieder gerne ihre Zeit mit ihrem Patenkind. In ihrem letzten Schuljahr sowieso, aber auch danach als Studentin, hatte sie eine direkte Kaminverbindung zu den Snapes, um immer wieder auf Benny, wie sie ihn nannte, aufzupassen – auch wenn sie doch keine genetische Verbindung zueinander hatten, hatten sie trotzdem eine ganz besondere Beziehung. Sie war sehr froh gewesen, dass sie biologisch gesehen doch nichts mit dem Kleinen zu tun hatte, denn es stellte sich sehr schnell heraus, dass der Junge die Metamorphgene seiner Mutter geerbt hatte und diese neckte daraufhin ihren Mann: „Dein Sperma, alter Mann, hat scheinbar lange genug gebraucht meine Eizelle zu finden, dass ich nicht mehr durch den Vielsafttrank Hermines Körper hatte, sondern schon wieder ganz ich war."

Auf jeden Fall war der Gedanke, dass ihr kleiner Ben jetzt jeden Tag, weggehen sollte, irgendwie beunruhigend und ungewollt und verursachte bei Tonks eine melancholische Stimmung. „Morgen wird er zum ersten Mal zur Schule gehen und dann wird es nicht mehr lange dauern, bis er aus unserer gemeinsamen Wohnung hier in Hogwarts auszieht", lamentierte die leidende Mutter, „weil er nach der Zeremonie, die ihn in eines der vier Häuser sortieren wird, dann in einen der Schlafsäle übersiedeln wird und dann wird er die Schule abschließen und uns endgültig und für immer verlassen und ich weiß echt nicht, wie ich das überstehen soll?" Severus verdrehte nur die Augen, wenn sie ihn mit diesem Thema voll jammerte und verstand absolut nicht, warum sie so einen unnötigen Aufstand machte, um etwas, was noch Ewigkeiten entfernt war – aber so war sie nun mal … sie war unheimlich emotional, aber war es nicht genau das, was er so an ihr liebte?

Äh … okay! Es war wohl langsam an der Zeit, es sich einzugestehen, dachte Severus …

~~~ssSSss~~~

Nach dem ersten Monat Schule war die Muggelkundelehrerin immer noch in dieser seltsamen Stimmung. Ihr Mann, der spürte, dass sie in einer etwas eigenen Verfassung war, bat sie am Abend mit ihm zu kommen, weil er ihr was zeigen wollte. Hermine trat aus dem Kamin und Ben zerrte sie so schnell wie möglich von seinen Eltern weg in sein Zimmer, damit sie ihm eine Geschichte vorlesen konnte. Severus legte also seiner Frau ihren Umhang um und sie gingen raus. Sie hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass er ihren Besen mit hatte. Nachdem er sich draufgesetzt hat, bot er ihr seine Hand an, um ihr zu helfen sich hinten draufzusetzen. Sie tat es. Immer noch nicht wissend, was das alles soll. Er flog mit ihr über die Ländereien, den See, den verbotenen Wald bis hin zu einer Lichtung – über dieser kreiste er ein wenig und blieb dann in der Luft stehen. Sie hat es wie immer mehr als genossen zu fliegen. Sie liebte es, den Wind im Haar zu spüren und über alles hinwegzugleiten.

Er wusste das.

Er tat das für sie.

Er flog nicht so gerne, das wusste sie.

Also wollte er ihr eine Freude machen. Wie süß! Sie freute sich doppelt. Über das Fliegen und über ihn! Wenn er wollte, konnte er echt der liebste Ehemann der Welt sein. Und er machte sie zur glücklichsten Ehefrau der Welt.

Er schnippte mit den Fingern und plötzlich wirbelten die vielen bunten, heruntergefallenen Blätter, die der Herbst auf dem Boden verteilt hatte, herum und bildeten verschiedene Bilder auf der Wiese. Zuerst sahen sie Gebilde von Blumen, Schmetterlingen, die zu Drachen mutierten und während sie ganz langsam landeten, waren sie umgeben von Hunderten von Herzen in allen Größen.

Auf einem Bett von Rosenblättern ließen sie sich nieder.

Sie immer noch mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und vor Verblüffung offenem Mund.

Er mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln.

Er genoss es sichtlich, dass sie sich an allem ergötzte, bis sie sich zu ihm drehte und ihm einfach sprachlos um den Hals fiel. „Also wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass es so einfach ist, dir die Sprache zu verschlagen, dann hätte ich das echt schon früher mal probiert", lachte er von Herzen.

Ihre intensiven pinken Haare zeigten ihm, wie glücklich sie war. Er drückte sie ganz fest an sich. Lange lagen sie einfach nur so ineinander verschlungen da. Bis sie sich etwas zurücklehnte, um ihn anzuschauen. Er jedoch beugte sich zu ihr und küsste sie innigst. Vollkommen überwältigt ließ sie sich auch innerlich fallen und sonnte sich an dem Geschehen. Nachdem sie etwas rumgeschmust hatten und bevor noch etwas weiter passieren konnte, drückte sie ihn ein wenig von sich und fragte lachend: „Was soll das alles?"

„Hm …?", antwortete er etwas einsilbig, da sein Hirn gerade akut unter Blutmangel litt. Sie amüsierte sich köstlich über seinen Versuch sich auf ein Gespräch zu konzentrieren und er meinte noch etwas abgelenkt: „Also, nachdem die Umstände, wie unser absolut wundervolles Kind zu Stande kam, jeder Romantik entbehrte und auch mein Heiratsantrag nicht einen Hauch romantisch war, dachte ich mir, dass du die Worte, auf die du so wartest, wenigstens auf die romantischste Art und Weise hören solltest, die mir möglich ist … aber, bevor ich weitermache und nur damit das absolut klar ist", meinte er trocken, „gewöhn´ dich nicht daran!", mit skeptisch erhobener Augenbraue betrachtete er sie ganz genau. „Ist ja gut … Hahaha … ich weiß auch gar nicht, ob ich das wollen würde, denn auch wenn das alles echt wahnsinnig wunderschön ist, ist es auch irgendwie gruselig … es ist so abnormal … also bitte, bitte, bitte, schieß endlich los! Was kommt jetzt?", bettelte sie strahlend.

„Kannst du dir das echt nicht denken, meine Süße?", erkundigte er sich ungläubig. Doch sie schüttelte ehrlich den Kopf: „Also wenn wir nicht schon verheiratet wären, würde ich sagen, das wird ein Antrag … aber so … ? … eine andere Möglichkeit wäre … allerdings nur wenn du ´ne Frau wärst … obwohl als der geniale Tränkemeister, der du bist, wäre es dir vielleicht sogar möglich … ich meine das Unmögliche möglich zu machen … aber das ist dann doch etwas abstrus … also nicht, dass du das Unmögliche möglich machen kannst … das traue ich dir zu … aber du bist nicht der Typ dazu schwanger zu werden … das wäre es, wenn du eine Frau und ich ein Mann wäre, was ich mir auch vorstellen könnte, dass du mir auf die Art sagen willst, dass ich Papa werde … oder aber ..."

Er unterbrach sie mit einem Kuss. Diese Methode hatte sich bewährt. In ihrem mittlerweile schon einige Jahre andauernden Zusammenleben, küsste er sie immer, wenn sie zum Plappern anfing – was sie natürlich wusste und daher nie auch nur einen Gedanken daran verschwendete diese Angewohnheit abzulegen.

Als er sich wieder von ihr löste, blickten sie sich tief in die Augen. Sie verloren sich regelrecht in den Tiefen des jeweils anderen. Es waren so viele Gefühle in ihnen Beiden die durch ihre Augen strahlten, dass sie beide völlig überwältigt waren.

„Ich liebe dich …", hauchte er liebevoll.

Fassungslos starrte sie ihn mit runtergefallener Kinnlade an.

„Verzeih deinem, an und für sich recht intelligenten Mann, der nahezu perfekt beim Brauen jedes auch noch so schweren Trankes ist, unübertroffen in seinem Talent zu unterrichten, unbesiegbar in ...", zählte er selbstgefällig auf, während sie ihn schief grinsend musterte: „Verzeih, wenn ich dich unterbreche, mein Plappermaul, aber komm zum Punkt!" „Ähm, ach so ja, na gut, also wie gesagt, verzeih mir, dass ich in diesem Punkt so begriffsstutzig war!", bat er sie inständig und ehrlich.

„Willst du mir damit etwa sagen, dass du schon länger in mich verliebt bist?", wollte sie neugierig wissen. „Hmm ... na ja, wenn man es genau nimmt, hat es glaube ich, in der Zeit angefangen, als du als Lehrerin hier begonnen hast ... deine unkonventionelle und unkomplizierte Art mir gegenüber hat meine mühsam aufgebauten Schutzwälle irgendwie zum Einstürzen gebracht ... die Tatsache, dass du so überhaupt keine Berührungsängste mir gegenüber hattest, obwohl ich mit jeder Pore meines Seins Abwehr und Ablehnung übermittelte, verunsicherte mich zwar einerseits maßlos, andererseits aber war es, glaube ich, mit ein Auslöser, dass ich Gefühle für dich zu entwickeln begann ... ohne dass es mir wirklich bewusst gewesen wäre – was wohl aber auch gut so war, denn ich fürchte, damals wäre ich doch sehr überfordert damit gewesen und hätte womöglich das Weite gesucht ... und na ja, auch wenn es jetzt sicher nicht der klügste Moment ist, um über eine andere Frau zu reden … gab es da einen Abend, als ich – wie so oft an Lily dachte …" Ein Blick in ihr bis dahin interessiertes Gesicht und jetzt eher leicht gekränktes Antlitz zeigte ihm deutlich, dass es tatsächlich nicht sehr gescheit war, seine Gedanken auszusprechen, aber es war ihm wichtig, dass sie verstand und daher redete er unbeirrt weiter: „ … An dem mir plötzlich klar wurde, dass die Art und Weise, wie ich an sie Gedachte sich, von mir völlig unbemerkt, verändert hatte … ich weiß nicht genau, wie ich es erklären soll … aber sie war in meinem Kopf immer meine Ansprechperson, wenn ich innere Konflikte hatte – was ja leider nicht selten der Fall war – und ich habe ihr immer mein Herz ausgeschüttet und auf diese Weise einen inneren Monolog geführt, der mir dann oft half, mein aufgewühltes Inneres zu beruhigen, aber auf jeden Fall, waren diese Gespräche immer so, wie sie wohl zwischen zwei Liebenden verlaufen würden, denn sie war für mich immer meine große Liebe." Instinktiv nahm er seine Frau, die einfach nicht anders konnte, als traurig auf diese Worte zu reagieren, fester in seine schützenden Arme und half ihr damit seltsamerweise doch, sich trotz des Gehörten wohler zu fühlen – denn sie liebte ihn einfach aus ganzem Herzen und seine Berührungen ließen sie immer sich besser fühlen. Leise sprach er weiter: „Aber ich realisierte an diesem besagten Abend, dass etwas anders war, wie gesagt, sie war immer noch meine Bezugsperson, aber es war ein eindeutig freundschaftliches Gespräch … und beim genauen Überlegen, wurde mir klar, dass ich in letzter Zeit oft mit ihr über dich redete und das meine Gefühle für dich sich wandelten und mir wurde unwiderruflich klar, dass meine Gefühle für sie sich verändert hatten … es machte mir erst Angst, denn ich war es so lange gewohnt, diese Frau zu lieben, dass mir der Verlust dieses Gefühls ihr gegenüber regelrecht Panik verursachte … aber dann wurde mir bewusst, dass ich nichts verloren hatte, sondern um genau zu sein etwas gewonnen … denn meine ewig platonische Liebe zu einer Toten wurde ersetzt von der realen Liebe zu meiner Frau … was konnte man sich mehr wünschen."

Nach einem kurzen zärtlichen Kuss, grübelte er weiter: „ … auf alle Fälle war unsere Hochzeitsnacht ein nächster Schritt in meiner Verliebtheit und auch jede folgende körperliche Vereinigung mit dir ... und der Moment in dem du unseren Sohn das erste Mal in Händen hieltest war wohl der Ausschlaggebendste ... also überhaupt die ganze Geburt ... und dein Lachen … dein Lächeln … dein Strahlen ... und wie deine Haare sich verfärben je nachdem, wie du dich fühlst ... und dein Strahlen ... und dein ganzes Sein ... also anfangs fürchtete ich mich, um ganz ehrlich zu sein, wahnsinnig davor mein Leben mit dir teilen zu müssen und so viel Zeit mit dir verbringen zu müssen ... aber ich weiß gar nicht, wann diese Angst sich in das genaue Gegenteil verkehrt hat, denn jetzt vermisse ich dich in den Momenten, in denen wir nicht beisammen sind und fürchte mich davor ohne dich sein zu müssen ...", flüsterte er ihr mittlerweile ins Ohr. Sie erschauderte, weil sein Atem ihre empfindliche Haut streifte. Die Metamorphmagin befand sich in einem regelrechten Gefühlsrausch. Jedes seiner Worte berührte sie in ihrem Innersten.

"Rückblickend liebe ich dich also wohl fast genauso lange wie du mich, aber ich war einfach zu blöd es zu sehen und zu verstehen und anzunehmen … und ich brauchte auch so manchen Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl … diesbezüglich kannst du dich bei einigen bedanken … Arthur, zum Beispiel hat mich in unendlichen Gesprächen regelrecht weichgeklopft, aber ich war halt ein echt harter Brocken … Ginny und Harry haben sich den Mund fusselig geredet, was leider regelrecht an mir abgeprallt ist … und selbst Remus und Sirius haben sich ungemein abgemüht, mir klar zu machen, dass ich dich liebe – aber möglicherweise war das eher kontraproduktiv, denn bevor ich den beiden recht gebe, lebe ich lieber mit einer Lüge … na ja, und Albus muss ich natürlich gar nicht erst erwähnen … aber auch deine Eltern, haben mich manchmal bearbeitet ... aber ich will vor allem dir danken, meine Schönheit, dass du so geduldig mit mir warst ...", hauchte er ihr zu, bevor er sie stürmisch küsste.

Sein Kuss wurde immer leidenschaftlicher, fordernder und besitzergreifender. Oh ja! Endlich spürte sie, wie sehr auch er sie begehrte!

"Ich liebe dich von ganzem Herzen!"

**Fin**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N:** In der Hoffnung, dass euch die FF gefallen hat, verabschiede ich mich ganz herzlich von euch =)

Wäre nett, wenn ihr mir noch eure Meinung da lasst! Und wenn´s euch gefallen hat – dann empfehlt mich doch bitte weiter ^^

Ich habe noch einige Ideen für Geschichten und arbeite schon seit längerem an mehreren parallel … sobald ich wieder eine fertig habe und diese Korrekturgelesen wurde, poste ich sie vielleicht auch wieder …

Man liest sich,

severinalupin

PS: Heute (17.5.2015) habe ich die korrigierte Version fertiggepostet :)

Und wen es interessiert – auch heute – haben meine Geschichten insgesamt auf allen Seiten auf denen ich poste 34.500 (die Zahl ist nicht gerundet) Zugriffe vermerkt ^^ DANKE!


End file.
